Beauty, Brains, and Harry Potter?
by soccergirl4ever27
Summary: Death Eater uprisings have been occurring all over the world convincing the various Ministries of Magic to call a meeting in London to look for solutions. When Athena Blaze, Deputy Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department, travels to London to help with solutions she never imagined that she would meet and work with the Golden Trio or that she would fall for Harry. AU
1. Miss Athena Blaze

Prolouge Miss Athena Blaze

Disclaimer: Any characters other than Athena and any situations related to the book or any other Harry Potter related items belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I do not gain any money from this. I only write to relieve stress and to get the ideas out of my head.

A/N. Sorry for the lack of Harry in this chapter. I just felt that it would be better to get the background on Athena and why she will act a certain way when she interacts with people in London. Also I apologize in advance for anything that seems weird or out of character this is my first time writing a Harry Potter Fan Fiction. The rating of M is just to be safe.

Boston, Massachusetts. May 31, 2000.

Athena stared at the ground hands shaking as the rain continued to pour down in her city. "You're breaking up with me?" she asked her companion in a small voice trying to hide the tears threatening to fall.

Her male companion brushed the golden hair out of his eyes allowing it to stick to his forehead "It hasn't been working out Athena besides Madison isn't always at work or too busy for her own boyfriend. Face it we have been over for months you just refused to let go."

Athena looked up at him one last time "So you were cheating on me with Madison then? I can't believe I fell for your good looks and charms when everyone warned me you would do this. I can't help that I'm the best lawyer and with all the latest terrorist uprising by his followers I've had many cases to research and help prosecute. The department head has even said if this continues I may have to go to London to get help dealing with this."

Alexander glared lightly at her "Yes I have cheated on you with Madison. You are always working and never around. I thought I would be more important than a job but I guess not. Good bye Athena. I hope you're pleased with yourself. You just lost the best thing that could have ever happened to you." He walked away leaving Athena standing on the corner in the rain with no place to go.

Athena cried softly as Alexander walked away feeling her heart break into a million pieces. She couldn't believe Alex had thrown away two years of their lives just because she had to work hard to keep her job. It was bad enough she dealt with a boss who thought women had nothing better to do than to get married, have kids, and take care of the home. She had worked her way up the court system for the American ministry over the past two years proving to be one of the best lawyers they had. Her life had been perfect. She had the perfect job, the perfect apartment, and a perfect boyfriend or so she had thought.

Athena walked back to the ministry now that her lunch was over she muttered a hot air charm the minute she was back in her office. She sat back down and worked on organizing her case files before she turned back to her research on the recent Death Eater uprisings. The last uprising had been a few days ago near the Salem Witches Institute in Salem, Massachusetts. A number of muggleborn students had been attacked but had received treatment in time to avoid any serious injuries or fatalities. 'The world was rid of Voldemort two years ago yet his followers still feel it is necessary to exterminate anyone who is not pureblooded. After a while the only ones left will be the purebloods who will have to intermarry to keep the blood lines pure which could lead to genetic problems, if they can even have kids after all the intermarriage that has happened in those families.' She looked at the picture of her parents thinking about her own pureblood heritage before smiling glad that her parents had a differing view on blood purity than most.

A pig of a man walked into Athena's office smiling "so Athena. Now that you and Alex are finished how about you and me get together for some drinks and maybe both of us will get lucky." He leered at her drawing his gaze down to her chest as if he was willing the buttons on her blouse to magically unbutton.

Athena pushed a lock of hair behind her ear not looking up at the man "As I have told you a million times Max I will not go out with you or sleep with you. If you try to use your position as the head of the department again to try and get me to sleep with you or threaten my job with your harassment I will report you to the Minister."

Max walked closer to the desk he picked up a paperweight before dropping it in the middle of the files spread out across the desk. "I am your boss. You will show me respect. The only reason you have gotten as far as you have is because you are attractive. No one will take a female lawyer seriously. No let me rephrase that no one will take a woman seriously. Not that long ago women were not even involved in the work place. They did what they have always done: stay at home and take care of the kids and make sure a hot meal is waiting for their husbands when they get home. It is in your best interest to give me what I want if you have any intentions of moving up in this department. Oh by the way in September you are going to London with me to talk about updates to international magical laws. I would hate for you to miss the opportunity because of insubordination." He walked out of the office whistling figuring she would give in to him due to the possibilities of career advancement.

Athena rubbed her temples frustrated with the male population of the Ministry and their backwards views on what females should and shouldn't do. She continued to work until her shift was over before heading to the Minister's office. As she made small talk with the Minister's secretary she pondered different changes that needed to be made to the Ministry and opportunities that women seemed to lack due to the old school ways of the ministry. She filed a complaint against her boss hoping that something would actually be done for once but doubting anything would actually change.

Finally she was able to leave she headed down the streets of Boston to her decent sized apartment near Fenway Park. The beautiful apartment with a state of the art kitchen had been a gift from her parents when she graduated from Salem witches Institute at the top of her class. After eating a small meal she opened her favorite Mary Higgins Clark novel starting to unwind from the stressful day. She looked around the apartment sighing softly at the various pictures of her and Alex scattered around the apartment before turning her attention back to her novel. Athena marked her page before getting up. She started taking the pictures off the walls before shoving them in a box "I will get over that jerk. If he can't handle me working long hours that come with being a lawyer then he isn't worth my time. The fact that he cheated makes him lower than pond scum in my opinion and I'm better off without him." She smiled to herself before going back to reading quickly losing herself in the novel.

Eventually a yawn escaped her mouth as the sun finally set on Boston informing Athena that it was finally time for bed. It did not take long before she was passed out in her bed ready for the terrible day to end. Dreams of a better day floated around her head before it all went dark as she fell into a deep, restful sleep.


	2. Arrival of Athena

Chapter One the Arrival of Athena

Disclaimer: Any characters other than Athena and any situations related to the book or any other Harry Potter related items belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I do not gain any money from this. I only write to relieve stress and to get the ideas out of my head.

A/N I haven't written a Harry Potter Fan fiction before so hopefully it won't be too terrible. ".."=talking '..'=thoughts *..*=text message/note

London, England September 15, 2000

Harry Potter waited at the airport lobby watching the rain pour down as he waited for the American he was supposed to escort back to the ministry. 'Guess I shouldn't be surprised that this person is late with all the bad weather we have been experiencing lately.' The past two years had been tough for him. First Ginny had gotten tired of waiting around for him and got together with Neville Longbottom. Secondly he had gone through the Auror training program after taking the N.E.W.T.s in the fall following the battle. Thirdly his best friends Hermione and Ron were going to get married in December and he needed a date to the wedding. 'I hope this person gets here soon so I can worry about the other important things going on in my world.'

She walked through the gate her black hair cascading down her back in waves showing only the slightest frizz due to the weather. A small messenger back hung off her shoulder as she made her way towards the lobby. She scanned the crowds of people waiting at Heathrow for her ministry escort still frustrated that the American ministry had made her travel to London by plane instead of Floo or apparition. She spotted the familiar muggle clothing used by ministry employees and walked towards him.

Harry looked up seeing a woman walking towards him 'I hope this is the American I've been waiting for. I wonder what she's going to do at the ministry.'

Athena looked at the man with raven color hair and strikingly beautiful emerald eyes wondering who the good-looking man was not seeing the scar or any other tell-tale signs that he was indeed Harry Potter. 'I wonder if all the British aurors are this good-looking or if it is only this one.' She silently yelled at herself for getting caught up in the man's good looks.

Harry raised an eyebrow noticing the woman was openly staring at him "are you Miss Blaze?"

Athena snapped out of her staring "Yes I am. I assume you are my escort then?" she looked down trying to hide her embarrassment at being caught staring. She adjusted her small messenger bag before glancing back up at Harry with slightly flushed cheeks giving away her embarrassment.

Harry tried to hide his chuckle at the obvious embarrassment Athena was suffering. He composed himself looking at the girl more closely. Her hair was long, wavy, and black. Her eyes were a chocolate brown. She was on the shorter side probably around 5'4 but not nearly as tall as his 6'0. She looked thin but had some muscles suggesting she probably played sports. He blinked noticing she was watching him "Oh right we should probably get your bags and head out."

Athena nodded softly then headed for baggage claim wanting to get away from the potentially awkward situation that would have arisen if they had stayed there. Harry followed after Athena hoping they could get to the ministry without any more awkward situations or any lack of professionalism. Athena watched the piles of bags circulate waiting for her particular bright pink with black lettering bag frowning as other passengers' bags circled around yet hers was not anywhere in sight. Harry grabbed the pink bag with Athena's name on it before gently touching her arm to get her attention.

Athena jumped feeling his touch she glanced at him then at her bag letting a small smile grace her face as she took the bag before letting her face go blank as she tried to keep her interactions professional. Harry watched her face go blank wondering if he had upset her in any way. Athena let her mental walls build back up not ready to even consider any sort of relationship besides working with the British ministry cross her mind. She motioned for Harry to start walking ready to get her work done so she could leave and go back to her city.

Harry glanced at her as he walked out to the car glad that he had passed his driving test "so where are you from exactly?"

Athena spared him a glance back to her normal cold self "Boston, Massachusetts." She put her bag in the trunk once it was open before walking around to the left side of the car remembering that in England the passengers sat on the left side. She quickly buckled her seat belt before staring out the window as the rain poured down on the already wet pavement.

Harry sighed internally as he got in the car. He glanced at her as he started up the car before turning his gaze back to the road in front of him. He maneuvered through the streets with ease though he had limited visibility not wanting to use magic around muggles. 'Not that anyone would know now that the trace has been removed from my wand as I am of age. I wonder what caused her to change from happy and smiling to cold and emotionless in the blink of an eye. Well let's hope that I don't have to work with her long once we get to the ministry. I honestly feel sorry for anyone who has to with her complete one-eighty when it comes to moods.' He pulled into the parking garage near the muggle entrance for the ministry.

Athena looked down at her lap as they parked in the parking garage. Her head swam with memories she wished she could forget. Over the past two months she had managed to get the head of her department fired for sexual harassment, be promoted to deputy head of magical law enforcement for the American Ministry, and get invited to her ex boyfriend's wedding in January for which she had no date. She looked through her shoulder bag making sure she had the proper papers before glancing at Harry not dropping the cold expression "Shall we go in."

Harry got out of the car nodding he walked over and opened her door "yeah I'll lead you to the entrance and we can figure out where you need to be once we get inside." He grabbed her bag out of the trunk before handing it to her as he headed for the entrance. 'I wonder what department she is working for. She doesn't really look like a lawyer or law enforcement but she may be since they are having a big meeting for international law. Maybe she works for the games department.' He led her to the entrance splitting up when it was required.

Athena blinked when she walked through the fireplace into the ministry after flushing herself down the toilet 'that was gross beyond reason. The British ministry could do a better job finding an entrance into here.' She muttered a cleansing charm feeling disgusted. She turned her attention to the ministry lobby she currently stood in surprised at its size before trying to find her escort.

Harry blinked running into Ron and Hermione as he came in the fireplace to the right of Athena "Hey Ron, Hermione. How is the wedding planning going?"

Hermione smiled at her other best friend "it's a nightmare of course but it feels like it is finally coming together. So what are you doing all soaked?" She held her fiancée's hand as they walked with Harry.

Harry blinked at his clothes then shook his head "I had to go pick up someone from the American Ministry at the airport, speaking of which I need to find her so I can escort her to the department she is working with. I feel sorry for whoever has to work with her. The whole drive over she was cold and kept her answers short. It was completely different from the happy, smiley girl I met at the airport."

Ron had glanced around while Hermione and Harry had talked he noticed Athena looking lost before nudging Harry "is that girl over there her? She looks kind of lost."

Harry glanced over in the direction Ron had pointed "yes that would be her. Thanks Ron. Let me go get her then we can all head out together." He walked over to Athena and lightly grabbed her robes leading her back over to Ron and Hermione.

Hermione looked at Athena trying to place the girl before her eyes widened "You must be Athena Blaze. The deputy head of the Magical Law Enforcement department for the American Ministry and the top female lawyer working on the Death Eater cases in the United States."

Athena blushed faintly surprised not knowing news of her accomplishments had reached England "Yes I am. You must be Hermione Granger. We at the American Ministry are in awe of your many accomplishments."

Ron gently coughed waiting for Hermione to introduce him and Harry to the girl. Harry blinked surprised hearing about the accomplishments that Athena had achieved when she appeared to be the same age as the trio.

Hermione blinked at Ron then shook her head "This is Ronald Weasley my fiancé and your escort is Harry Potter but I'm sure you already knew that."

Athena looked at Ron letting a small smile grace her face "Nice to meet you Mr. Weasley." She turned to Harry surprised she hadn't figured out who he was earlier "Nice to finally put a name to a face Mr. Potter. I suppose you three could direct me to the Magical Law Enforcement department then. I apparently have a lot to do and the head of the department in Boston arrived by floo earlier than expected." She made a face as she said the last part not happy that she was forced to take a plane while her boss got to floo.

Harry blinked noticing she was making faces wondering why they had made her travel the muggle way when her boss got to travel by floo. "Yeah we can take you to the department. So what are you in London to do exactly?"

Athena looked at Harry raising an eyebrow "This is the year that all the ministries around the world meet in London to review and revise the laws that govern the wizarding community and discuss the world cup locations for future games. I'm also here to work with the London Aurors and the lawyers to help deal with the Death Eater uprisings that have happened all over the world." She shook her head wondering what the London Ministry had told its employees since it seemed like she had more information than the others she walked with.

Hermione nodded "I had heard we were going to have cooperation from the American Ministry but I didn't know who they would be sending to help us prosecute these Death Eaters."

Harry "The Auror department had received news of cooperation but the head Auror never gave us any details on when or who to expect for this cooperation." He gently took Athena's arm as he led her to the lifts with Hermione and Ron.

Ron followed after the group "Athena don't take any offense to this but I don't think the heads of the departments here that you will be working with will want to listen to you. They already have a hard time working with Hermione and don't really take her opinions as seriously when it comes to dealing with criminals and other laws."

Athena rubbed the back of her neck "sounds like the American ministry. My former boss basically told me that I was only moving up in the department because of my attractiveness. He constantly belittled my work and took credit for things that I had done for him. Seems the heads of departments are used to traditions of old where women stayed at home as housewives and mothered their children rather than make contributions to laws and other things to help better society as a whole."

Harry watched as the lift went up to the second level before he got off gently motioning for Athena to follow. Athena looked at the offices in awe since the British ministry version of the Magical Law Enforcement department was much nicer and larger than the department back in Boston. Ron walked Hermione to her office wanting a private goodbye before he headed back to his desk in the Auror department. Harry stopped noticing Athena had stopped walking behind him he chuckled quietly watching her face turn to one of amazement at the sight of the department. He gently tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention before heading to the department Hermione worked in where her boss was waiting. Athena set her bags down by a chair in the conference room before gliding into her chair and turning her attention to the Head Auror who was talking about the cases. Harry headed back to his desk having some paperwork to finish already briefed on the case. Hermione was taking notes as usual. Athena quietly reached into her bag and got out a recorder planning on taping the information and writing down the important information down later.

A/N 2. Links to pictures of Athena and any future outfits can be found on my profile.


	3. Group Work and Bodyguards

Chapter Two Group Work and Bodyguards

Disclaimer: Any characters other than Athena and any situations related to the book or any other Harry Potter related items belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I do not gain any money from this. I only write to relieve stress and to get the ideas out of my head.

A/N I haven't written a Harry Potter Fan fiction before so hopefully it won't be too terrible. ".."=talking '..'=thoughts *..*=text message/notes

Athena and Hermione were seated in the conference room comparing notes they had taken over cases given to them by the Head of the Auror department. It was long past six in the evening but the two showed no signs of stopping. Athena's boss had taken her bags to the hotel they were staying in after making sure Athena had everything she needed. Ron had gone to the Burrow to enjoy his mother's cooking having been informed that Hermione would be working late. Harry had returned from his dinner run he walked into the conference room and set the take out boxes on the tables shaking his head at the two absorbed in their work. He started opening the boxes and putting food on the paper plates hoping that Athena would like the Chinese takeout that he and Hermione usually got. Athena looked up smelling the Chinese food she made a plate for herself taking bites as she worked on making notes on the files Hermione had given her.

Harry looked at the time after he had finished his dinner "Guys it's 8 at night. You should call it a night before you overwork yourselves."

Hermione looked up from her files "but I think I'm starting to find the connection between these attacks."

Athena kept working not hearing Harry as she looked over a particular case file. Her mind flooded with images of the attacks that had occurred recently closing her eyes as she started feeling nauseous.

Harry looked at Hermione "the files will still be here tomorrow and you'll make yourself sick if you continue to work this hard." He glanced over at Athena noticing she looked a little pale "Are you ok Miss Blaze?"

Athena shut the file sticking it back on the top of the pile near her. "The images are a little hard on the stomach. "She murmured softly as she tried to calm down and not think about the attacks. She got up glancing at the time "I think we should probably call it a night Hermione. Mr. Potter is right that continuing to work on this might just make us sick."

Hermione closed up the files sighing not wanting to stop but knowing she had been outvoted. She got up packing up her stuff before leading the two out of the conference room. Harry locked up the room before heading to the lift. Athena followed watching Harry and Hermione interact wondering what it was like to be a friend of the saviors of the wizarding world before shrugging off the thought not wanting to be friends with someone just because of their status. Harry held the door waiting until Athena walked into the lift before pushing the button for the ground level ready to go home exhausted. Athena pulled out her cell phone looking at the directions to the hotel her boss had texted her.

Hermione glanced at Harry then at Athena "Harry will you please make sure Athena gets to her hotel safely? I have to go meet Ron at the Burrow and with the cases we are working on I would hate for something to happen to her."

Harry "Of course I will Hermione if you weren't going to meet Ron I would escort you home as well since both of you are high-profile lawyers working on this case."

Hermione walked over to the floo and said her destination before disappearing from the emerald flames. Athena glanced at Harry wondering if they were going to walk, apparate, or floo to the hotel. Harry escorted Athena out of the building planning on walking the short distance to the hotel.

Athena stayed close keeping an eye out for any suspicious activity as they headed to her hotel. "I'm sorry for my mood changes earlier. I've just had a lot on my plate for the past few months. I know that isn't a good reason for me to behave like I have and for that I am sorry."

Harry blinked surprised caught off guard by the apology "I accept your apology. I understand when one has a lot on their plate they tend to experience many different emotions trying to deal with the situation." He walked with her to the hotel keeping an eye on the surroundings feeling slightly better that she didn't hate him or anything. He found the entrance to the hotel and guided Athena in.

Athena looked at Harry she smiled "Thank you for escorting me here. I am truly grateful." She kissed his cheek before heading to the front desk to get her room key.

Harry put a hand up to his cheek surprised he watched her walk over to the desk not sure if he should escort her up to her room or just go home. Athena got her room key from the front desk before heading to the stairs ready to go to sleep for the night.

Harry went after her knowing he'd feel better if he made sure she got up to her room safely. He caught her arm "I know Hermione and Ron would feel a lot better if I made sure you made it up to your room safely." He got in the elevator with her.

Athena looked up at him not surprised he had followed her to the elevator. "Thanks I was actually about to ask you. I'm a little bit paranoid lately for obvious reasons."

Harry looked around at the other occupants of the elevator before carefully slipping his arm around Athena to make it look like they were together for safety reasons. "It's ok to be a little paranoid. Just don't let it take over your life or you'll never be able to relax."

Athena tried to relax not comfortable yet with his arm around her. "Yeah I guess that's right. I need to relax some but it is hard with all that's going on around me." She leaned closer to him trying to convince the other people in the elevator that they were together.

Harry blinked smelling a hint of vanilla he looked down noticing Athena had moved closer to him. He smiled and watched the numbers climb higher on the display before getting off on her floor. Athena got off with him staying close to continue the cover they had set up she led him down the hall to her room 'I wonder if I should ask him to be my date for Alex's wedding. I'll wait a little bit since I don't really know him all that well yet. I can't deny he is good-looking. He is also more of a gentleman than Alex ever was. I bet Alex would be surprised if I showed up with a date to his wedding.' she arrived at her door before turning towards Harry. "Thanks for walking me to my room."

Harry "You're welcome. I'm glad you got here safely. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." He headed towards the elevators.

Athena opened the door to her hotel room watching Harry walk away she walked into her room exhausted. She collapsed on her bed as the door shut closing her eyes for a moment thinking about how different her life could have been if she had lived in London. She quickly sat up hearing a noise outside her room. She inched carefully towards the door being as quiet as possible before looking out the peephole on her door. She relaxed seeing her boss as he knocked on her door.

Sam knocked on the door "Athena? It's Sam. Are you in there?"

Athena opened the door looking at him "Hey Sam. I just got back what's up?" she yawned tired from working and her flight earlier that day.

Sam shoved his hands in his pockets "I wanted to make sure you made it back alright. I knew you would probably work late like normal and I wasn't sure if I needed to go to the office and pick you up or not. Since you are back would you like to go grab some food?"

Athena yawned again "Sorry Sam. I already ate with some of the other lawyers and I'm still jet-lagged from my flight earlier. Maybe we can have breakfast tomorrow before we go to the office?"

Sam nodded "Get some sleep. We need you to be functioning at full capacity if we want to work on prosecuting these criminals and making sure they get the punishment they deserve." He headed back to his room.

Athena shut the door and lay down on the bed wondering how long the Death Eater uprisings would continue before someone powerful got hurt. She thought about the famous muggleborns she knew before closing her eyes promising to get protection assigned to her non-pureblood friends in the states worried.

Harry arrived at Grimauld Place he went to his room thinking about his day. 'I wonder if I should ask Athena to be my date to Hermione's wedding. She and Hermione get along well and when she's not trying to be professional she seems pretty nice. She's nice looking as well so it wouldn't hurt to have her on my arm at a wedding especially since Ginny and Neville will be there. Well before I decide I need to get to know her better and maybe take her out for a drink.' He got up from his bed and walked into his study sitting down at the desk and looking over some financial statements he had received from the bank trying to decide on what to invest his money in.

Eventually Harry rubbed his eyes as the numbers became blurry. He yawned standing up and walking to his room getting ready for bed before laying down and falling asleep. Thoughts of his best friends and Athena filled his mind as he sunk further into the land of dreams for the night.


	4. London Day Two

Chapter Three London Day Two

Disclaimer: Any characters other than Athena and any situations related to the book or any other Harry Potter related items belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I do not gain any money from this. I only write to relieve stress and to get the ideas out of my head.

A/N This is my second fanfiction but my first Harry Potter one. So if anything is out of character i apologize. "..."=talking '...'=thoughts *...*=text message/notes

Athena sat up rubbing her eyes as the sounds of the phone ringing brought her out of her slumber "Hello." She mumbled sleepily listening to the front desk reminded her of her scheduled wake up call. She threw the covers off before getting up and walking into the bathroom stretching her stiff and tired muscles. She started getting ready for the day not sure if she wanted to look at anymore pictures of the violence.

At Grimauld Place Harry was eating breakfast as Kreacher prepared a cup of coffee for him not totally awake. He looked at the paper in front of him glad to see no news about anymore Death Eater uprisings tired of the violence against muggleborns. Kreacher set the cup of coffee in front of his master wanting him to be more awake before he headed to the ministry for another day of work.

At Hermione's flat Hermione worked on making breakfast for her and Ron. She had ask Mrs. Weasley for cooking lessons along with recipes for Ron's favorite food wanting to be able to do something for Ron when they were married. Ron arrived at the flat via the floo system from the Burrow. He walked over to Hermione wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed her neck happy to have breakfast with her before they had to go to work. Mrs. Weasley was not letting the two live together until they got married wanting the two to remain pure until marriage.

Hermione looked at Ron "Do you think Harry will ever get over Ginny?" she asked worried about her best friend since he hadn't really dated anyone since Ginny left him for Neville. She ate her eggs thinking about the cases and Harry.

Ron ate his breakfast he stopped for a second gulping down the food "I think he will get over her. Maybe with Athena he seemed to be focused on her. I mean I know she was lost but he seemed to give her more attention than I've seen him give a girl since Ginny." He went back to eating enjoying the yummy breakfast Hermione had made.

Hermione smiled softly at the insight Ron had provided she finished off her breakfast "That is true. Athena is a smart, beautiful girl who I think would be perfect for Harry. We can't try to set them up though or both will ignore the other because they feel pressured to be together." She took the dishes and cleaned them once done with breakfast before heading with Ron to her fireplace ready to go to the ministry.

Harry finished his breakfast before heading back to the ministry ready for another long day. Athena and Sam headed into the ministry both silently hoping to have a breakthrough in the cases not wanting to have to witness anymore attacks.

Hermione looked at Harry when she walked through the flames into the lobby "Hey have you seen Athena yet? There was something I wanted to ask her about."

Harry blinked "No I just got here. I was told that her boss was escorting her here so I didn't need to come get her."

Ron blinked "Is someone else escorting them? Last I heard all delegates from other countries had a ministry escort."

Harry 'I believe one of the senior Aurors is escorting them here." He watched the flames for any sign of Athena or her boss.

Athena walked out of the flames with her boss by her side she went over to Harry, Hermione, and Ron "Good morning guys. Ready to start work again?" she was wide awake after having a delicious breakfast.

Hermione smiled "Good morning Athena. Let's take a walk without the boys there is something I need to talk to you about concerning the case." She took Athena's arm and headed for the lifts chattering about something she had read in her notes.

Harry glanced at Ron as they headed after the girls not wanting to disturb the two as they talked "Do you think it would be a good idea to get involved with someone from the American ministry?" he asked quietly noticing Athena's boss walking near them.

Ron "Well I guess it would depend on who it was you would be involved with? Some people would probably be able to put up with the distance while others would probably not be interested. If you are speaking about a particular American lawyer then I think getting involved would probably be good. You haven't really been involved with anyone since Ginny."

Hermione sat down by Athena once they reached the conference room "So just curious but what do you think of Harry? Well besides the fact that he is famous and saved the wizarding world."

Athena was pulling out her notes she blushed faintly "Well before I was aware of who he was I thought he was hot and seemed really nice. I'm just not sure if I should be getting involved with anyone though."

Hermione smiled softly "is it because of the case? Ron is always telling me that I need to have a life outside of work and he is right. I think I might have stressed myself out if I didn't have Ron to help me wind down after work. I mean I want to get all these Death Eaters locked away so that we can finally live in peace but I don't let it consume me most of the time."

Athena looked up at Hermione "part of the reason is the case but there are other factors involved. Two months ago my boyfriend of two years broke up with me because I worked too much. He was cheating on me with one of the secretaries that worked in the ministry. I just don't think I'm ready to get involved with anyone else."

Ron looked up hearing his name called walking into the Auror department he looked up at his sister "Ginny what are you doing here?"

Ginny looked at her brother then Harry "Oh hey Harry. I'm here to help with the organization of the annual British and Irish League competition and work on organizing the next world cup."

Harry "Hi Ginny. Ron if you'll excuse me I need to go find out if Hermione has any news." He headed for the conference room not wanting to be around Ginny.

Hermione blinked surprised at the answer Athena gave "I know it probably still hurts but it has been two months. If you let the hurt keep you from going out with new people and dating then you'll find yourself alone. I'm not saying you have to date anyone here but I think it might be a good idea for you to try and go out on dates." She looked over her notes as Harry and the department heads walked into the room.

Ron looked at his sister "Of course you are here. You should go to your meeting. I need to go back to my desk and finish a report I was supposed to have done an hour ago." He headed off to his desk not in the mood to put up with his sister when he was trying to help Harry move on.

The morning turned to noon causing the department heads to call a break for lunch. Athena rubbed her temples feeling the stress due to the lack of progress on the case start to take its toll. Hermione looked at her worried she got up and went to get her some tea. Harry stood up and stretched he glanced over at Athena wondering if she was as stressed out about the case as he was. He had put all thoughts of dating in the back of his mind once he started going over details on the case.

Ron poked his head in the room "Hey Harry you want to go get lunch?" he glanced at Athena "you are welcome to join us Miss Blaze if you'd like."

Hermione walked back in she set the tea in front of Athena "here drink this. It will help with the headache and it is not a potion." She glanced at Ron "ready to get some lunch?"

Harry looked at Ron "sure lunch sounds good. I feel like I've been staring at the same thing for a while and it's not making sense." He glanced at Athena wondering if she was going to join them.

Athena glanced at Ron "Thank you for the invitation Mr. Weasley but I must decline." She looked at her tea cup before drinking it willing her headache to go away. As the pain started to fade away she looked back at the files spotting something she got out her notebook and started writing quickly.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went out to get lunch. Athena's boss Sam went to order lunch for him and Athena used to her working through lunch. Athena worked starting to draw a map of the locations where people had been tortured or killed.

Ginny walked into the conference room looking for Harry and her brother she blinked spotting Athena wondering who she was since her ministry robes were different from the typical ones worn by Harry and Ron. "Hello. Where are you from? I can tell by your robes that you don't work at the Ministry of Magic here in London." She looked the girl over wondering if Harry or Neville would think the girl was cute.

Athena looked up at Ginny "Hi. I'm from the American Ministry of Magic. Can I help you with something?" her face remained blank recognizing the girl as Ginny Weasley wondering what a famous quidditch player needed from her.

Ginny eyed the other girl realizing she was competition for Harry "I'm looking for Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Have you seen them?"

Athena looked back at her notes "They went out to lunch ten minutes ago. I don't know when they will be back or where they went as I am not a secretary. If that is all you needed then please leave so I can continue working in peace." She let a bit of bite enter her tone at the end not in the mood to put up with someone distracting her from work to ask her questions as if she was a secretary.

Ginny frowned slightly "If you aren't a secretary then what are you doing in this room with notes? I mean it's mainly the secretaries who take notes or do research. Unless of course it is Hermione Granger but I doubt you are at the same level as Hermione."

Athena stood up she looked at the younger girl "I am the Deputy Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department for the American Ministry. I am not a secretary and I will not allow you to treat me as such just because you are Ginny Weasley. Now please leave and go bother someone else who isn't working on an important case." She glared at the girl as her temper flared.

Hermione walked back in the conference room she looked between Ginny and Athena noticing the tense atmosphere "Ginny what are you doing in here?"

Ginny looked at Hermione "Well I was looking for Harry and Ron. I assumed this girl was a secretary because she was taking notes and hadn't gone out for lunch. Is this the American that Ron and Harry were talking about earlier?" she snidely glared at Athena not appreciating the other girl's attitude towards her. After all she was Ginny Weasley former girlfriend of Harry Potter and the chaser for Holyhead Harpies and daughter of the Weasley family.

Hermione sighed softly rubbing her temples "Yes this would be the American Ron and Harry were talking about. Just because she was taking notes and didn't go out for lunch doesn't mean she is a secretary. Honestly Ginny she is the American version of me if not better. I think it would be best if you left before Harry and Ron got back. I know Harry doesn't want to see you after you strung him along even if you were with Neville. Ron also doesn't need to deal with you playing around with his best friend."

Ginny made a squeak of protest before Hermione escorted her out of the conference room hoping to avoid any more confrontations between Ginny and Athena or Harry. Harry walked into the conference room he blinked at Athena wondering why she looked so pissed. Ron looked at Hermione as she escorted Ginny out of the Auror department wondering what his sister had done now.

Athena glared at Harry when he walked in before losing it quickly "Sorry I thought you were someone else." She looked back at the map she had drawn 'It would seem that the attacks are all happening within a 100 mile radius of the ministries. It was like they planned to attack these other places at similar times in order to get Aurors sent out so that they could infiltrate the ministries to gain some sort of information."

Hermione had walked back in her face lost all color "They probably want to get the lists of muggleborns and their addresses so they could rid the world of muggleborns." She sat down next to Athena looking at the map and the different times next to them. "I guess it is a good thing we have hit wizards as part of the Auror department or else the information could be at a higher risk of being discovered or stolen."

Harry let the two talk it out before blurting out "Who did you think I was that you needed to glare at me?"

Hermione "Ginny was in here insulting her before you came in. I escorted her out but she probably thought that you were Ginny." She looked back at the information gathered.

Harry walked over and looked at the information the two were discussing "We should take this to the Head Auror. I think this would be very helpful in the capture of the Death Eaters still out there."

Athena handed the map over to Harry blushing faintly as their hands brushed. She looked down at her other notes hoping that they would be able to find and prosecute the Death Eaters so they could finally live in a somewhat state of peace. Hermione watched Athena smiling softly when she noticed the blush that had graced the girl's face before going back to her notes comparing them with Athena's. Harry took the map heading to the Head Auror's Office hoping this was a breakthrough in the case. Ron looked up as Harry passed him before smiling at the possible breakthrough in the case.

A few hours later Athena, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were at Hermione's flat having coffee to celebrate the progress they had made on the case. Senior Aurors had been sent to locations near the ones that had been attacked looking for hideouts and Death Eaters. Ron put his arm around Hermione as he placed a kiss on the top of her head proud of his fiancée. Hermione looked up at Ron then smiled glad he was there in her life to help her distress after a long day of work. Harry looked at his cup of coffee keeping an eye on Athena out of the corner of his eye. Athena rubbed the back of her neck trying to ease the cramp that came from looking down at papers for a good portion of the day.

Harry looked at her "is your neck bothering you?"

Athena looked down nodding "I spent too much time staring at the papers that it somewhat cramped up." She continued to rub her neck.

Harry shifted slightly "If you don't mind I can probably help. I used to have to help some friends in the past with neck cramps." He mumbled a little nervous.

Athena blinked at him slightly surprised "That would be great." She turned so her back was facing him before pulling her hair to the front away from her neck.

Harry looked at the olive branch tattoo at the base of her neck before starting to knead the muscles in her neck working on removing the knots in her neck muscles. "So you have an olive branch tattoo?"

Athena kept her head down trying not to move not wanting to screw up her neck "Well the Greek goddess Athena's symbol was an olive branch and my parents named me after her so I figured why not get a tattoo with the symbol of my namesake."

Hermione blinked surprised "I was wondering if you were named after the Greek goddess or not. It's pretty awesome to be named after a goddess. So what are you going to do when the case is over or the ministries don't feel like we need to work together anymore?"

Athena closed her eyes for a moment "well I'll be here for the international law meeting since we are supposed to review and possibly revise some laws but after that I'm not sure. I'll probably take some time off to relax and maybe start going out on dates since I need to find a date for my ex boyfriend's wedding." She flinched slightly thinking about Madison and Alexander before relaxing and clearing her mind of any thoughts of the two.

Harry got the last knot out of her neck "all done." He let go and turned back towards Ron and Hermione thinking about needing a date for Ron's wedding.

Ron blinked "your ex boyfriend invited you to his wedding? Is it some sort of sick joke?" he glanced at Harry wondering if Harry had found a date for his wedding.

Athena glanced at Harry smiling "thanks." She turned towards Ron "I think it is seeing as we broke up two months ago then a month ago I got an invitation to his wedding. He was a self-absorbed jerk anyways probably wants to show me that his bride is better than I ever was." She made a face letting down her guard around the trio now that she felt more comfortable around them.

Hermione "Well I think he missed out on a good thing. Sure we work long hours to get the job done but we protect innocent people and that's truly rewarding. If they can't be proud of our accomplishments then they have no place in our lives."

Ron glanced at the time then at his fiancée "well I better get home before mom comes after me. I hate to leave but I'd rather not face the wrath of mom. Athena Hermione is right. If your ex boyfriend couldn't be proud of the work you did and would rather you have spent more time with him then he isn't worth a second thought. Sure I don't get to spend as much time with Hermione as I like but I support her and her accomplishments and she makes me proud to be her future husband." He gave Hermione a kiss before heading over to the floo and calling out the burrow disappearing in the emerald flames.

Harry glanced at the time "I should probably go. Do you need an escort Athena?"

Athena nodded "If it isn't too much trouble." She stood up glancing at Harry.

Hermione got up and walked over to the door yawning quietly the later it got. She gave Athena a hug before she opened the door "It's been great to hang out with you Athena. If you ever decide you want to move to London don't be afraid to ask to hang out. I know it's only been two days but I feel like we could be really good friends."

Harry walked out with Athena heading back to the hotel she was staying at. Athena looked around taking in the lights still amazed by the beauty of London.

Harry looked down at the girl beside him "so what exactly did Ginny say to you?"

Athena sighed softly "She assumed I was a secretary and talked down to me. She also insulted my intelligence but it's whatever. She thinks she's some big celebrity because she's the daughter of the Weasley family, a chaser for a quidditch team, and your former girlfriend. I guess she didn't like being talked to like a normal person and not some big person." She walked taking in the sights relaxing.

Harry rubbed his neck walking with her "I'm sorry about that. She may have moved on to Neville but she still likes to be seen with me for the publicity. I guess she heard Ron and I talking about you and assumed that you and I were together. In her eyes you are a possible rival so she was rude for that reason." He walked into the hotel with her feeling bad that he had caused her trouble.

Athena shrugged "She has no reason to be mean to any future girlfriends of yours since she is dating Neville. Honestly that's just wrong of her to string you along and try and prevent you from moving on." She looked around the lobby "well I'll see you tomorrow then. I'm just glad we made some progress on the case. It was nice to hang out with you guys." She headed for the elevator smiling.

Harry watched her get in the elevator before walking out he found an abandoned alleyway before apparating home. Athena locked herself in her hotel room before falling asleep for the night.

Song playing in the background while I wrote is: You Me at Six-Room to Breathe


	5. Dinner Plans and Death Eater Revenge

Chapter Four Dinner Plans and Death Eater Revenge

Disclaimer: Any characters other than Athena and any situations related to the book or any other Harry Potter related items belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I do not gain any money from this. I only write to relieve stress and to get the ideas out of my head.

A/N This is my second fanfiction so i'm relatively new at this. This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction so i apologize for any out of character problems. ".."=talking '..'=thoughts *..*=text message/notes

A week had passed and many wanted Death Eaters had been captured and sent to Azkaban. The wizarding world appeared to be in a state of peace with the capture of the criminals. Athena sat in a conference room listening with her boss to the different laws up for revision. Hermione took notes on the proposed changes. Harry and Ron were seated at their desks working on reports for recently captured Death Eaters. Ginny was back on the road playing Quidditch. Neville was teaching Herbology at Hogwarts having taken the position when Professor Sprout retired the previous year.

Athena was doodling on her notes while questions were asked about a particular section of a law. 'Hopefully this will be over. Honestly it seems like the old men just want to argue about traditions and why the laws were passed forever ago. In my opinion we should just update the laws to get rid of old prejudices and make them more 21st century friendly but no these guys don't want to give up tradition.'

Hermione took out a separate sheet of paper she wrote in the corner *Athena are you as disgusted as I am with these old men and their traditions? Also would you like to have lunch today?*

Athena blinked at the paper slid in front of her she held back her giggles noticing what Hermione had written. She wrote back *I was just thinking these laws need to be modernized to get rid of prejudice. Sure lunch would be great. It would be nice to get away from these cranky old men for a bit. So how's the wedding planning going?*

Hermione looked at the paper as it slid back in front of her she smiled *It's a nightmare. I never knew how many details went into it. It doesn't help that Molly wants to have like a billion people there. Speaking of weddings do you think you'll ask Harry to accompany you to Alex's wedding?*

Athena glanced at the paper trying not to attract attention as one of the wizengamot members was now eyeing her curiously. She quickly wrote making it look like she was taking notes *I'm sorry that it's such a pain. If I can help any let me know. As for Harry I do want to ask him but I also feel like I don't know him well enough to ask him to be my date.*

Hermione looked up when they finally adjourned for lunch she stood up glancing at Athena "Well you two seemed to hit it off once you finally let your guard down. I'm sure that if you ask him he will say yes." She headed out to lunch.

Athena looked at her feet as she walked with Hermione "are you sure Hermione? I mean I've only know you guys for a week."

Hermione glanced at her "you aren't asking him to marry you or anything. You are simply asking him to accompany you to a wedding. Besides by the time the wedding rolls around you'll have known him for 4 months. That's plenty of time to make sure he's a suitable escort for you and to determine if you want to possible pursue a relationship with him."

Athena looked up at her surprised "that is true I do have time. I just don't want to put all my eggs in one basket. Maybe I should ask him out for dinner tonight." She started thinking up different date ideas.

Hermione "that would be good. Well I guess we should continue this conversation later as we have almost reached the boys."

Ron looked up as Hermione stood in his doorway "Hello beautiful. Are you ready for lunch?"

Harry walked out of his office he looked at Hermione and Athena smiling "How's the conference going?"

Athena rolled her eyes "Same as always. There are old men who refuse to let go of their traditions and prejudice. They spent two hours arguing about a law that mainly affects purebloods that could be removed from the collection of laws."

Harry looked at her as he waited for Ron and Hermione to lead the way to lunch "so this is just a bit of curiosity on my part but are you a muggleborn as well?"

Athena looked up at him then shook her head "I'm from a pureblood family but my family is what would be considered blood-traitors by the Death Eaters. Many of my friends growing up were either muggles or muggleborns. From a young age my parents raised me to get along with everyone whether they had magic or not and I went to public schools until I turned 11."

Harry smiled then teasingly asked "so no arranged marriage for you?"

Athena stuck out her tongue as she followed Ron and Hermione to the lifts "No! My parents have received offers for my hand but there has been no arranged marriage planned. They met and married for love and it just happened to be a marriage between two families who had been friends forever. They want me to have the same where I can marry someone I truly love and not be forced into a marriage."

Ron looked at the two "what are you two talking about this time?" he asked knowing the two liked to talk to each other about random things.

Harry "Athena's blood status and arranged marriages. I wouldn't have guessed she was a pureblood from her behavior. Would you Ron?"

Ron blinked at Athena "another pureblood that doesn't follow the ancient traditions that is very interesting."

Hermione blinked at Athena "That's right I remember reading that the Blaze family is almost if not as old as the Malfoy family."

Athena nodded "We can trace our lineage back pretty far. It is one of the reasons people always suggested that I should marry into the family to combine two of the oldest families together. I have no interest in the Malfoys and frankly don't like any of them. I would rather marry a muggle than be forced into marriage with a Malfoy. Thankfully my parents do not wish for me to enter into a loveless marriage and want me to pick my partner." She played with a strand of hair thinking about the different families that had tried to convince her parents to marry her off to their sons.

Harry chuckled at Athena's overdramatic response to marrying a Malfoy "so I guess you don't like Draco very much then?"

Athena followed after Hermione and Ron when they got off the lift "No he's a snotty little brat who always uses his father as an excuse to get out of trouble. He is so dependent on his father's approval that he can't think for himself. I want nothing to do with him."

Harry walked with her smiling he opened the door for her as they walked into the sandwich shop. He placed a hand on her arm causing her to pause momentarily "Hey Athena. Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

Athena looked up at him surprised "Sure Harry I'd like that." She thanked him as she walked into the shop wondering what type of sandwiches they served.

Harry looked over the menu before glancing at Hermione and Ron. Ron was stuffing his face as always. Hermione ate her sandwich with grace quietly giggling at Ron's habits no longer finding them as disgusting since he had gotten better over the years. Athena ordered a sandwich paying for it before heading over to Ron and Hermione to sit down for lunch. Harry watched her go waiting for his sandwich he sighed softly hoping she wasn't agreeing to date him because of who he was. Athena looked at him glad she could hang out with a nice guy who didn't really care about status and family ties.

Hermione glanced at Athena "would you consider being a bridesmaid in the wedding?" she had realized that other and Ginny and Luna she didn't have enough bridesmaids to make up for Ron's groomsmen.

Athena looked at her surprised "you want me to be a bridesmaid?" she asked shocked "I'd love to. I'm just surprised you asked me."

Harry sat down with the group "so what just happened that has Athena surprised?" he asked teasing her yet again.

Ron looked at Harry once he had swallowed the bite of his sandwich "Hermione just asked her to be a bridesmaid."

Harry glanced at Hermione surprised "are you sure? Not that I think it's a bad thing I'm just surprised since you like to take a decent amount of time to make important decisions."

Hermione "I may have only known her a week but I feel like she and I have been friends for a long time. She's a wonderful person and I would be glad to have her by my side when I get married."

Athena worked on eating her sandwich not wanting to say anything. She blinked feeling her phone vibrate she pulled out the blackberry looking at it before getting up and walking outside to answer "Hello." She listened "what? I thought we captured them all. Where is she?" she let the other person talk for a little bit "Yeah I'll be there soon." She hung up and walked back into the shop she grabbed the bag she had brought with her before heading for an abandoned alleyway.

Harry got up and went after her noticing her look of distress. Hermione and Ron headed back to the ministry worried about their friend. Athena leaned against a wall in an alleyway trying to calm herself down not wanting to splinch when she apparated to St. Mungo's.

Harry walked over to her spotting her he placed a hand on her shoulder "What's wrong Athena?"

Athena looked up at him her eyes glistened with unshed tears "my mom's at St. Mungo's. Apparently we didn't catch all the death eaters and one of them hurt her to get revenge for me prosecuting his brother and uncle."

Harry looked at her concerned "do you want me to come with you for moral support?"

Athena nodded softly needing a friend to be there with her as she went to visit her mom knowing that it was her fault her mom was in the hospital. Harry took her arm apparating them to St. Mungo's keeping an eye on Athena worried that she might collapse or burst into tears. Athena let go of his arm once they were in the lobby she walked over to the welcome witch asking for directions to her mother's room still unnerved by the news. Harry walked with her within arms distance in case she needed him. Athena stared at the numbers once in the elevator watching them increase as her nerves continued to grow not sure what condition her mom would be in when they got to her room. Harry looked up as the lift reached level four he stepped out with Athena feeling uneasy knowing this was the spell damage level.

Athena walked over to a room she looked at the man inside the room "What happened Dad?"

Athena's dad walked out of the room and over to his daughter placing his hands on her shoulders "Your mother was hit by sectumsempra by a Death Eater. I guess one hadn't been captured and you prosecuted his family and sent them to Azkaban for their crimes in the war. Don't you dare blame yourself Athena your mother wouldn't want you to feel guilt. You were doing your job and trying to protect people it is not your fault they decided to go after your mother."

Athena stared at her shoes having a feeling she knew who the Death Eater was her mood sunk even lower as tears rolled down her face. Harry looked at her not sure if he should comfort her or let her dad take care of her. Athena's dad pulled his daughter close holding her as she sobbed he looked over at Harry wondering who he was and why he was with Athena.

Harry looked at her dad "Well I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Harry Potter. Your daughter and I recently became friends." he looked at Athena then back up at her father.

Athena's dad looked at the man before him "You're the Harry Potter? The savior of the wizarding world? My daughter didn't tell me she had made your acquaintance." He held his daughter "I wish we could have met under better circumstances but it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter."

Athena pulled away from her dad embarrassed as she composed herself "Dad! Stop it. Harry is a regular person just like us." She walked into the hospital room looking at her mom wrapped up in bandages she closed her eyes for a moment before sitting down by her mom taking her hand "I'm so sorry mom. I never wanted you to get hurt by my actions. I'll find who did this to you and make them pay. They won't get away with this." She managed to choke out over the lump in her throat.

Harry looked at her father "I do wish it had been under better circumstances that we had met but like Athena said I am just a regular person and I would like to be treated as such. For right now I am here if your daughter needs a shoulder to cry on." He glanced in at Athena listening to her talk to her mother.

Athena wiped off her face before walking out "Dad I need to go back to work since there is nothing I can do here for mom. Text me or call me if anything important happens." She looked at Harry "ready to go back to the ministry?"

Harry offered her a hand "Yeah we should probably go back before they send out the search parties." He apparated them back into the Auror's department.

Hermione looked up when Harry and Athena appeared she looked at Athena noticing her red and puffy eyes "Are you ok Athena?"

Athena let go of Harry's hand before walking into the conference room not saying a word barely keeping composed as she thought of the state her mother was in.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione "her mom is at St. Mungo's. She was cursed with sectumsempra by a Death Eater as revenge for Athena sending said Death Eater's family straight to Azkaban for their crimes."

Ron looked down "That was the curse you used on Malfoy. Only him, Snape, Hermione, you, and I know about that curse and what it does. I guess some others might know if because of Snape being a Death Eater spy. It just seems surprising they would go after Athena's mom instead of Hermione or Athena since they are the top lawyers involved for the prosecution."

Harry "I think the Death Eater probably knew that the two would be the most heavily guarded due to their importance so he had to find someone easier to get to in order for his message to get out."

Hermione "you're probably right Harry. I'll go talk to her while we are in the conference. Maybe we can find a job opening for her to stay here while her mom is getting treated."

Ron "Maybe we could find something more permanent for her so she can stay here with us and not go back to the United States."

Hermione walked into the conference she sat down by Athena "I'm sorry about what happened."

Athena had started taking notes as the conference resumed its discussion of laws she mouthed "its ok there is nothing we could have done to prevent it other than letting the criminals run free." She took notes trying not to roll her eyes at the traditions talked about while also distracting herself from thoughts of her mom.

Later on that evening Athena had dressed up in a black v-neck cocktail dress with matching black peep toe heels. Her hair was pulled up in a chignon showing off her chandelier earrings. She waited in the lobby of the hotel for Harry nervous about going out on a date since it had been a while.

Harry walked in at 7 on time he looked at Athena surprised at how beautiful she looked before walking over to her. "You look absolutely beautiful. Are you ready to go eat?" he had dressed up in a maroon dress shirt, black slacks, and shiny black shoes with a black tie. He held out his elbow for her not planning on walking very far to the Italian restaurant they were going to.

Athena looked at him then nodded "You look very handsome as well." She linked her arm through his smiling glad she had said yes to going out to dinner. She walked out with him "Thank you for taking me to the hospital earlier. It's going to be a long recovery for her but at least I know she's alive rather than dead."

Harry looked at her "It was no problem. How are you holding up? I know it can be tough to see the injuries of a loved one." He held open the door to the restaurant not wanting to say anything about her mother's attacker when they were out.

Athena "I'm doing better now that I'm here with you." She answered honestly feeling better in his company. She followed the waiter over to a table before thanking Harry as he pushed in her chair.

Harry looked at the menu then at Athena "I hope you like Italian food. I didn't really know where to take you since I don't really know what food you like or anything you like really."

Athena smiled "I like Italian food just fine. I like just about anything except caviar that is disgusting. I like dogs but not cats due to an allergy I developed as a child. My favorite color is red. I read in my spare time mostly romance novels but I like to read educational books to. I love sports. I absolutely love chocolate and my favorite flower is the lily. My favorite animal would be the owl. I like most music. There now you know more about me."

Harry mentally sighed in relief glad he hadn't made a mistake in bringing her to an Italian restaurant. "Well Hermione will be sad you don't like cats since she has a cat named Crookshanks but other than that I'm sure you two could talk about books and things you've read all day. Have you lived in the states all your life?"

Athena blinked then nodded "Yeah. I grew up in Boston but I occasionally visit family in Germany since that's where Dad's family is from. Other than that I haven't really been anywhere else besides traveling around the United States. I don't have any siblings due to circumstances during my birth that left my mother unable to have any more children. "

Harry looked at her "So if you could go anywhere in the world where would you go?" he asked curious about the girl across from him.

Athena was about to answer when the waiter came over she placed her order before turning back to Harry "probably here. I used to read stories about London and I always wanted to visit. So i guess when I got told I would get to travel here for a case it was like a dream come true even if the circumstances weren't the best. I would not trade my time here for anything in the world."

Harry "If you could would you stay here permanently?" he sipped his water trying not to get his hopes up with the question. Over the past week he had started to enjoy being around Athena and wanted to get to know her better and maybe in the future pursue a romantic relationship but not sure what he was feeling towards her. He was interested in her if nothing else considering she was attractive and easy to be around.

Athena took a sip of her water thinking "I think I might. It would depend on a lot of things but when I started working as a lawyer I did think about trying to get a job here in the future. I guess it all depends on my family and whether I could find work."

After dinner Athena and Harry walked back to the hotel both lost in their thoughts about things that had been discussed over dinner. Athena looked up at the sky as she walked already for sure that she had a crush on Harry but not wanting to say anything afraid to ruin the great friendship they had. Harry walked thinking about whether he should go on another date with Athena or try to get over Ginny with someone else not sure if the friendship he had with Athena could change into anything else.

Athena walked into the hotel lobby she turned to Harry "I had a good time tonight. Thank you for the lovely evening."

Harry nodded "I had a good time as well. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at work then." He stood there awkwardly not sure what else to do.

Athena looked at him for a moment before turning and heading to the elevator ignoring the voices in her head reminding her of her crush on Harry. She got in the elevator managing a small wave at Harry before looking at the other people around her. Harry headed out not sure what to think about the dinner. Athena got out on her floor and headed for her room ready to fall asleep tired from the emotionally exhausting day. She changed into pjs before climbing into bed and going to sleep. Harry sat in his bed glancing at a photo of him and Ginny that was on his night stand he put the photo down not wanting to look at it anymore before he let himself fall asleep wondering what tomorrow would bring.

Song playing in the background as I wrote: All That Remains-What if I was nothing


	6. Marriage Law Suggestions and Second Date

Chapter Five Marriage Law Suggestions and Second Dates

Disclaimer: Any characters other than Athena and any situations related to the book or any other Harry Potter related items belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I do not gain any money from this. I only write to relieve stress and to get the ideas out of my head.

A/N this is only my second fanfiction so I'm still new at this. This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction so if anything seems out of character I'm sorry. Feel free to leave a review or comments on anything I messed up on or if you have a suggestion for the story. Don't feel obligated to give me a review though. I appreciate everyone who reads my stories. Reviews are bonuses in my eyes so like I said don't feel obligated to leave one. Thank you also to those who have added this story to favorites or following I appreciate it. ".."=talking '..'=thinking *..*=text message/notes

The next morning Athena was at her mom's side having received a call from her father that her mother had woken up. She looked at her mom "How are you feeling mom?" she watched her ready to call for a healer if necessary.

Athena's mother looked at her daughter "I'm feeling better. These potions are helping with the pain and the scaring will be minimal. I'm more worried about you. You have protection right? I know the person came after me to get to you. I don't want you to seek them out or put yourself in any unnecessary danger. Do you understand me Athena?"

Athena looked down before nodding "I have Aurors guarding me and Hermione practically 24/7. The Auror department at the ministry is working with the American ministry to find out who attacked you and capture them. I've been told to focus on the international law conference and let the professionals handle your case." She placed her hands in her laps clearly not happy with not being allowed to help track down her mother's attacker.

Her mother lifted up Athena's chin "I know you want to go after the one who hurt me. I also know that you blame yourself for my attack but the only thing I want from you is for you to keep safe. As a mother there are two things I care about: one is my daughter's safety and two is my daughter's happiness. So I want you to be safe and be happy which means you need to get back out in the dating scene. You can't let what Alex did make you hide forever."

Athena blushed slightly "I had a date last night actually mother. It went well but I don't know if it will progress any further. But I promise if it doesn't I will go out with other guys and try to find love." She looked at her mother embarrassed.

Athena's mom smiled "I'm glad you went out on a date. I do hope it turns into a relationship since you seem to like this guy quite a bit. If not there are other fish in the sea and I hope you find one who makes you happy. I know you are disappointed you don't get to help on my case but there are many other things you can do to make this world better for all of us. I am not dead my darling so don't worry so much."

Athena glanced at a clock she sighed softly "Well I need to go to work mom. I'll come visit when I'm done unless plans pop up. I love you." She kissed her mother's cheek softly before heading out to work.

Harry had arrived at the ministry with Ron and Hermione. He had gone to visit Ron at the burrow this morning missing spending time with the Weasley family. Hermione looked around for Athena waiting before remembering that Athena's mom was at St. Mungo's so she would probably be visiting her mother. Ron talked with Harry about quidditch as they waited for the fourth member of their little group to arrive. Athena walked through the emerald flames before heading over to Hermione feeling better now that she had talked to her mom. Harry glanced over at the floo seeing Athena walk out and over to them,

Hermione looked up once Athena stood beside her "How is your mother doing this morning?"

Athena smiled "she's feeling better. Well better enough to lecture me on my life and to remind me to not worry about her. She's also asked me to make sure I have an escort wherever I go so there will be no chance of me getting hurt. "

Harry "well you and Hermione both have mandatory escorts since you two are very high-profile people and the minister doesn't want anything to happen to either of you with loose Death Eaters out and about. Until your mother's attacker is captured all security has been increased to keep you and Hermione safe."

Ron kept his arm around Hermione "I'll of course be in charge of protecting my lovely fiancée while Harry will be in charge of protecting you but he will rotate with other senior Aurors along a schedule set up by the Head Auror."

Harry looked at Athena as they walked to the lifts "what Ron means is that he will be the main Auror in charge of guarding Hermione because she will have multiple guards. I will rotate with the other senior Aurors to be in charge of guarding you and will also have backup to help me guard you. Don't worry though they all know how to blend in and will make sure you don't notice them."

Athena sighed "see people always say that we won't notice the guards but they always make themselves noticeable or they get too close to the person they are guarding. If something goes wrong them the blame is placed on the guard or the victim depending on the situation."

Hermione "that is true. I've had enough cases where the bodyguard gets blamed for the mistake and then charges are brought up against the guard. I'd rather just have Ron guarding me and I'm sure Athena would like to have one guard instead of many."

Ron "I know that's what you prefer Hermione but it is for both of your safety to have multiple guards."

Harry glanced at Athena "why are you against having multiple people guard you? It's for your protection."

Athena looked down thinking about it before she looked up at Harry "because the world would be better protected if some of the Aurors guarding me were out capturing criminals and making sure no one was harmed by those that should have been locked away a long time ago." She got out of the elevator and walked into the conference room her thoughts once again centered on her mother and the attack.

Hermione followed after Athena having an idea of where her thoughts were. Harry sighed softly as he walked into his office and sat down. Ron worked on paperwork in his office not sure what to do to make the girls agreed to the idea of multiple guards. Hermione and Athena took notes as the speaker continued to talk about old pureblood laws.

Ron poked his head into Harry's office once he had finished the reports given to him "So I never got to ask but how did your date with Athena go?"

Harry "It went well I think we had dinner at this Italian restaurant and we got to know more about each other. I walked her back to her hotel and everything seemed ok even with her mom in the hospital. I'm just not sure if I want to pursue a relationship or not though. She's a really great friend and I would hate to lose that friendship if we dated and something bad happened. Besides it wouldn't be fair to her for me to start a relationship with her when I'm not totally over Ginny."

Ron looked at him surprised "I'm pretty sure she has feelings for you that she's trying to hide. She wants more than friendship and I doubt if you two got into a fight or broke up that it would affect the friendship you have now. You two are both mature adults who know how to handle breakups I don't see you two losing your friendship. Mate you are getting over my sister whether you realize it or not and it is mostly due to Athena's presence."

Hermione wrote on her paper moving it ever so slightly in front of Athena now that the two were seated next to each other *Hey. How did your date with Harry go last night?*

Athena glanced at the paper before writing back *It went well we went to an Italian restaurant and had a nice dinner. We talked mainly about me since he wanted to know more about me. After dinner he walked me back to my hotel and then it was kind of awkward when we said goodbye. I hope that something comes out of it but I don't mind having this nice friendship with you guys. If he wants to date me I won't say no but if he doesn't then I'll find someone new. Either way I'll be happy with whatever friendship/relationship we have*

Hermione blinked reading the paragraph that was on her paper smiling she wrote back * I think he's a little afraid to get involved because of Ginny. I mean I know you two have a great friendship but I think there may be the potential for something more and I think you should go for it.*

Athena looked down thinking as she mindlessly took notes over laws governing her family. She looked up hearing the word arranged marriage brought up. She stood up surprising many of the representatives "I object. There is no need for arranged marriages. Look what it has done to the purebloods of England they have intermarried so many times that they can barely find people their age and blood status that aren't closely related to them. Besides even if you pair purebloods with muggleborns or half-bloods you take away their chance at finding someone they love. You also subject people to unhappy marriages and don't take into consideration their sexual orientation when you arrange marriages. This marriage law idea needs to be banned immediately or you will find a lot of unhappy people storming into your offices." She took her seat again once she had finished her rant disgusted with the representatives proposing a marriage law.

Hermione stared at the other girl wide-eyed surprised that she had just went off like that since Athena was known, in the papers at least, to be a calm and collected young woman with incredible intelligence. She smiled after snapping out of her shock glad that Athena had stuck up for people their age not wanting to have to enforce a marriage law.

Sam, Athena's boss, stood up he glanced at Athena "While Ms. Blaze does provided some interesting insight into why the marriage law is a bad idea there is also a decrease in population due to war and this marriage law would help get our numbers back to normal. I also feel Ms. Blaze is bias because she is a pureblood so marrying her off to a half-blood or a muggleborn would be beneath her status and unacceptable to her. Therefore she will obviously oppose it based on the conditions and her blood status."

Athena got up she looked at her boss before heading for the door "If you are simply going to insult and belittle my words because I am a female and a pureblood then I have no business being here. I have no problems with half-bloods or muggleborns and I never have. My problem is that I will be forced into a loveless marriage for the sake of procreating for population purposes. I never signed up to be a broodmare for the wizarding population and neither did any of the other females that are going to be affected by this law. Think about your actions Sam because even you will be affected by this law." She walked out the door angry that her boss was trying to turn her opposition to the marriage law into some sort of blood status debate. She walked over to the offices before poking her head into Harry's office "Do you mind if I hide in here?"

Harry looked up from his reports "No I don't mind. May I ask why you are hiding?"

Ron raised an eyebrow sitting in one of Harry's guest chairs wondering what could have caused Athena to feel the need to hide.

Athena slumped down into the other open chair before pulling her knees up to her chest and setting her head atop her knees "They are discussing a marriage law. Apparently the population is too low due to war and other problems and they want to make people get married and have children. They don't think about the unhappiness people will have and the lack of divorce. They just care about repopulating the wizard world. I made some objections and my boss turned it into I was objecting because of blood status and is trying to say that I won't agree to the law because I don't want to marry anyone who isn't pureblood. No I just don't want to be forced to marry so that I can help repopulate the wizarding world. I want to marry eventually I just don't want it to be forced on me I want to be in love with the man I marry." She ran a hand through her hair pulling it out of the bun it was in.

Harry dropped his pen "Wait they are talking about enforcing a marriage law? What are the requirements to have to obey this marriage law?"

Athena "Anyone between 18 and 22 that is not currently married. Doesn't matter if you are half-blood, pureblood, or muggleborn you have a year to find someone and marry them. The woman must be pregnant within 6 months of the marriage. Fines and other penalties for not complying with the law are still being decided."

Hermione was arguing against the marriage law wanting nothing to do with this law and knowing Athena's feelings on the law. She refused to back down no matter how many times they tried to reason with her. Finally the representatives agreed with Hermione and decided against a marriage law pointing out that if the population was not increased on its own in four years it would be up for vote again. Hermione smiled glad that she had at least temporarily put off a marriage law catastrophe.

Athena got up "Thanks for letting me vent for a few. See you guys later for lunch." She headed back to the conference room and took her seat smiling when she noticing Hermione had written her a note about the law being pushed back for a couple years to let the population grow and marry on their own without pressure from the law.

Finally it was lunch time. Athena and Hermione walked out glad that the conference was over for the week but slightly sad since it meant Athena had to head home. Harry and Ron waited for the girls at Harry's office wondering if the law was going to be passed.

Athena looked at the two before turning her attention to Ron "Ron you should be proud of Hermione. She managed to get the marriage law pushed back four years to let the population marry and grow on its own without pressure from the ministries. If the population hasn't grown enough in four years then the marriage law will be brought up again and put to a vote."

Ron put his arm around Hermione's waist pulling her closer he gave her a kiss smiling "Great job babe you saved Athena and Harry from a possible life of unhappiness."

Harry sighed in relief "I'm just glad that the marriage law isn't going to affect us this year. So how much longer is the conference going?" he asked curious deciding that he was going to give Athena a chance and possibly ask her out again.

Athena looked ahead as she walked "We discussed the last of it today. So tomorrow the visiting representatives leave and go back to their homes. The marriage law was the last item up for discussion in this conference. The American ministry representatives are also leaving tomorrow now that most of the Death Eater cases have been dealt with accordingly and the only one open will be dealt with in Boston." She walked to the lift trying not to let the sadness of leaving affect her.

Ron looked at Hermione "did you find anything she could do temporarily or permanently until her mom is out of the hospital?"

Hermione shook her head slightly sad "I thought the conference or the cases were going to take longer so I haven't had enough time to find anything. We just have to hope that somehow she can stay here for longer."

Harry blinked surprised "So she really does have to leave tomorrow then?" he, Ron, and Hermione joined Athena in the lifts not sure what to do to keep their new friend from going back home. Athena leaned against the back of the lift thinking about going home glad that she was taking a flight back rather than dealing with the international floo system with her boss angry at what he had said earlier in the meeting concerning the marriage law.

Hermione glanced at Athena as they walked out of the ministry and along the busy London streets "so are you taking a flight back home or are you joining your boss on the alternative transportation back?" she phrased carefully not wanting to confuse the various muggles walking around them.

Athena looked at her feet "I have a flight leaving at 8 am tomorrow from Heathrow. I'm glad honestly since right now I can't put up with Sam especially after all he said about me at the meeting today when the law was brought up. I mean he and I have known each other for ever and he knows better than anyone my views on status and arranged marriages and yet he said all those things today unbelievable."

Harry walked close to Athena "I know this is kind of random Athena but do you think I could have your cell number?" he had gotten a cell phone to help Arthur get more familiar with the muggle technology and also because Hermione had gotten one to keep in touch with her parents.

Athena blinked surprised then nodded she pulled a pen out of her pocket and wrote her number on his hand smiling softly. "There you go Harry. I'll write it down on a napkin when we get to the café."

Harry smiled glancing at the number he pulled out his cell phone and put the number in saving it before he glanced back at Athena "No need for a napkin. It's sad that you have to leave in the morning."

Ron "We should have a going away party for her tonight so that it won't be so sad when she has to go in the morning."

Harry looked at Ron "yeah I guess we should. It should be at Hermione's flat since that is the closest house besides the hotel room Athena's been in."

Athena glanced at the guys as she walked into a café wondering what her friendship with Harry, Ron, and Hermione was going to be like now that she was heading back home to Boston "I think even if we have a party it will still be sad tomorrow since we've hung out a lot over this past week and became really good friends. I'll probably come back and visit my mom while she's in St. Mungo's."

Hermione sat down at table near the window thinking about what she would need for the farewell party that they had decided to have for Athena. She looked over at Harry wondering if Harry was going to admit that he wanted to go from friendship to an actual romantic relationship with Athena. Athena sat down across from Hermione in the booth she set her head on the table exhausted from spending the early hours of the morning with her mother and arguing with her boss during the morning. Harry and Ron said hello to a few Hogwarts friends before joining Hermione and Athena in the booth.

Harry ruffled Athena's hair gently "tired are we?" he looked around for a waitress.

Athena kept her head down slowly drifting to sleep "yeah it's been a long morning." She mumbled trying to keep from falling asleep.

Hermione blinked at Athena "are you sure you want to have a farewell party? You look like you should be taking the night off to catch up on your sleep before you head back to Boston."

Athena sat up slightly "Maybe I should just go to bed now that the conference is over. I'm sure I could find time to say goodbye to you guys tomorrow since I haven't had much sleep lately. Sorry for bailing on the party and lunch but I need to sleep." She got up and slid out of the booth after Harry stood up she walked the small amount to her hotel and headed up to her room starting to nod off in the elevator. Finally she reached her room crawling into the bed and falling asleep for the afternoon.

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron "well I guess we should get back to the office. It's not like Athena will be coming back now that her job is basically done and they are sending her back to Boston. It still sucks that we are losing her so quickly after we've finally gotten to know her."

Harry looked out the window "I was going to ask her to come see a movie with me tonight since you and Ron have been pointing out that I need to get back into the dating world and clearly there is some chemistry between me and Athena even if we both seem unsure if we should go past friendship."

Ron blinked at Harry "you could still text her and ask her if she's up for a movie tonight? Just because we aren't having a party doesn't mean she won't be up for doing something later on tonight."

Harry looked back at Ron and Hermione before shrugging "I guess it is worth a try. Let's get back to the office now that we are all done eating and the check has been dealt with." He got up and walked back to the muggle entrance for the ministry with his best friends not sure what to do about Athena.

Later on it was officially time to finish working Harry pulled out his cell phone and texted Athena *hey there sleepyhead. I was wondering if you were up for a movie tonight?-Harry*

Athena had been reading a book waking up from her dreamland a few hours after lunch she blinked hearing her phone's familiar text tone before looking at Harry's message. *Hi Harry sure a movie sounds like a great idea. When are we going?-Athena*

Harry smiled seeing the message from Athena he replied back *there are plenty of movies starting between 6:30 and 7 so I guess I'll come get you at 6 and we can figure out what we want to see and if we need to find something to kill time.-Harry*

Athena glanced at the time noticing it was 5pm she texted back *that works for me. It will be nice to do something fun for the night.-Athena*

Harry headed back to Grimauld Place to get ready for his movie date with Athena glad she was willing to go with him before she had to leave London not sure what he was going to do when she left the next morning. Athena put down her book and headed for the shower wanting to look presentable before she went out. Hermione and Ron headed to Hermione's place to have dinner glad that they got to have alone time for the night before he headed back home to the burrow.

Athena looked up at the time as she finished getting ready unable to believe it had been an hour already. She finished off braiding her hair as she looked through the peephole smiling as she saw Harry. She opened the door and looked at him 'Hi ready to go?"

Harry nodded "you look beautiful." He took her hand as he walked to the elevator slightly nervous about how tonight would go not wanting to mess anything up.

Athena held his hand feeling the butterflies in her stomach as they stood in the elevator together more nervous now that she knew it wasn't pretend as it had been the night he first escorted her back to her room. Harry looked around trying not to show how nervous he was.

Ron looked at Hermione "How do you think the movie date will go?"

Hermione "my hope is well enough that they finally decide that maybe dating will be a great idea for them but I'm also worried that since Athena is leaving tomorrow that neither will want to start something with the distance between them."

Ron looked at the food for once not shoveling it into his mouth "I just wish there was a way to keep her here. I mean I know she has family and friends in Boston but she could have so much more if she was here in London with us."

Harry led Athena out to the car opening the door for her before getting in on his side "I thought it would be easier to drive since the cinema isn't as close." He drove to the movie theater wondering what type of movie she would want to see glad he could do muggle things with her since Ginny had shown no interest.

Athena looked out the window as they drove "Should we see a comedy?" she asked softly barely above a whisper not used to suggesting things since Alex had always planned out their dates and it had always been expensive or high-class formal events. She didn't want to suggest a romance movie and put pressure on them not knowing what to expect when she left for Boston in the morning. A tear slid down her cheek as her thoughts turned to leaving again.

Harry pulled into the movie theater parking lot he glanced at Athena noticing the tear he gently brushed if off "Are you sure you're up for a movie?" he asked thinking she was worried about her mom and everyone's safety.

Athena glanced at him then nodded "yes I am. Sorry was just thinking about mom." She said covering up the real reason for her tears. She got out of the car before he could see through her lie.

Harry got out after her walking with her up to the ticket booth he looked down at her making sure she wasn't really faking that she was ok. He bought tickets to a comedy movie that happened to start in 5 minutes. Athena headed inside and over to the concession stand wanting to get her favorite movie candy before they walked into the movie. Harry chuckled watching her bounce from foot to foot as she ordered the candy she wanted before holding it close to her like someone would steal it. Athena grabbed Harry's arm and started walking towards the usher ready to get into the movie and have some laughs. The two sat down in the back and watched the previews.

A couple hours later Athena and Harry walked out of the movie both still laughing from the different jokes and scenes of the movie. Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked back to his car. Athena looked up at him smiling before curling into his side staying close to him for the moment. Harry let go of her to open the door glad he had asked her out to the movies. Athena got in thanking him quietly. Harry got in on the other side and drove them back to the hotel thinking.

Hermione glanced at her watch 'Well Harry and Athena should be out of the movie now. Hopefully it went well."

Ron looked at his fiancé "I'm sure it's fine Hermione. Don't worry if it is meant to be it will work out in the end." He kissed her forehead sitting on the couch with her. They had just finished watching a movie on the tv.

Harry drove eventually arriving back at the hotel. He once again opened Athena's door for her before walking her inside to the elevators. Athena set her head against the elevator wall not wanting the night to end. Harry kept an eye on the numbers dreading having to say goodbye to the amazing girl beside him. Finally the elevator pinged letting Harry and Athena know they had reached her floor.

Athena got off walking over to her room she pulled the room key out of her purse before looking at Harry "I had a good time tonight. Thank you for taking me out."

Harry brushed a strand of hair out of her face before leaning down. He gently kissed Athena before standing back up "I had a good time as well. I wish you didn't have to leave but even though you are leaving I still want to give us a shot at being more than friends. Athena will you consider being my girlfriend even while you are in Boston?"

Athena's eyes widened as she stared at him before nodding "I'd like that." She stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss "Good night Harry." She walked into her hotel room and collapsed on the bed smiling but exhausted. It took only a few moments before she was asleep.

Harry went to Hermione's flat he knocked on the door before walking in when Hermione opened it. "I asked Athena to be my girlfriend and she said yes. I figured I'd let you two know first and now I will let you get back to your evening." He walked over to the floo and called out his home before disappearing in the emerald flames.

Ron kissed Hermione's forehead "see I told you. I should probably go home now though if I plan to join you and Harry at the airport in the morning." He kissed his fiancé goodbye before flooing home.

Hermione smiled as she got ready for bed glad that her friends had found happiness before she fell asleep.

Song choice: All Time Low-Painting Flowers


	7. Job Offers

Chapter Six Job Offers

Disclaimer: Any characters other than Athena and any situations related to the book or any other Harry Potter related items belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I do not gain any money from this. I only write to relieve stress and to get the ideas out of my head.

A/N this is only my second fanfiction so I'm still new at this. This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction so if anything seems out of character I'm sorry. Feel free to leave a review or comments on anything I messed up on or if you have a suggestion for the story. Don't feel obligated to give me a review though. I appreciate everyone who reads my stories. Reviews are bonuses in my eyes so like I said don't feel obligated to leave one. Thank you also to those who have added this story to favorites or following I appreciate it. ".."=talking '..'=thinking *..*=text message/notes

Saturday morning Athena sat in the waiting area for her flight glancing down at her cell phone. Her mom had been released from St. Mungo's and allowed to go home. She would be visited by healers weekly to check on her and make sure her organs were all healing properly. After a few minutes had passed Athena stood up and began walking around in circles to help with the stiffness in her legs from sitting for the past half an hour.

Harry arrived at the airport with Ron and Hermione. The trio walked through security heading to the area where Athena would be waiting for them. Kingsley walked up to Athena gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

Athena jumped slightly she looked up at the Minister of Magic for London "Hello Minister. What can I do for you?"She asked quietly not wanting to attract attention to them.

Kingsley looked at her smiling softly he led her over to an abandoned corner of the lobby "Well Miss Blaze I've heard a lot of good things about you from Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter along with some of the people who have worked with you while you have been here. The department head of the Magical Law Enforcement department has mentioned numerous times over the past week how useful it would be to have you stay and work with Hermione Granger here in London. So I guess what I'm asking is would you be willing to stay and work in our Magical Law Enforcement department? I feel you would be an asset to us and I would be more than willing to work it out with your old boss to get you released."

Athena looked up at him surprised "working in London has been my dream since I started at the Ministry in the United States. Everyone tells stories about how great it is to work here and to be offered a job here means you have potential to succeed anywhere. Of course I would be willing to stay and work for the Magical Law Enforcement department." She looked at Kingsley for a moment before asking "Can I give you a hug?"

Kingsley smiled "I don't think it would be professional for us to hug. I'm sure you'd rather tell Harry, Hermione, and Ron the good news though. Don't think I don't know about the friendship you have made with those three. It's another reason the department head asked me to come talk to you about working for us. Now if you'll excuse me I have some phone calls to make."

Harry looked at Kingsley and Athena wondering why the minister was here to see Athena off "wonder why Kingsley is here."

Hermione looked over at the two before watching Kingsley walk off before smiling "I think our dear Minister may have found a way to keep Athena here."

Ron blinked noticing Athena was walking towards them with a bright smile on her face "I agree with that smile she's got on her face I doubt she is leaving anymore."

Athena stopped in front of the trio smiling "so I have some amazing news. The minister just asked me to stay and work for the Magical Law Enforcement department with Hermione." She was fidgeting trying to not jump up and down not wanting to look childish.

Harry smiled "That's great news Athena." He put an arm around her and pulled her into a hug glad she was staying.

Hermione cheered "Well we should go get your bags since you aren't leaving anymore. You can stay at my flat until you find a place."

Harry "She can stay with me it's not like I don't have a ton of rooms available." He turned towards Athena "I inherited my godfather's old family home."

Ron "Let's focus on getting her stuff and getting out of here before we make her decide where she wants to stay."

Athena looked up at Harry then Hermione and Ron before nodding at Ron's suggestion "I think it would be better if I got my bag and we left the airport before we tried to decide where I will live for a bit." She started to walk towards the baggage counter keeping Harry's arm around her shoulder as she did smiling.

Harry smiled and kept her tucked into his side as they walked over to the baggage drop of area.

Athena looked at the woman behind the counter "Miss. I'm sorry to bug you but I need to retrieve my bags. I was supposed to get flight number 2340 but something came up and I need to stay here and I need my bags."

The woman said a few words into her walkie-talkie before turning her attention to Athena "What does your bag look like miss?"

Athena looked at her "It's black with pink lettering on the front."

A few moments later the bag was returned to Athena. She thanked the woman at the counter before walking out with Harry, Ron and Hermione over to Harry's car. Athena sighed softly "I guess I'll have to have mom and dad ship the stuff in my apartment over here when I find a place."

Hermione looked at her "We could all just go pop over there and pack up your stuff and store it at Harry's until you find a place. It would save you money on shipping costs."

Athena did a palm plant "of course. Sorry sometimes I forget what we can do with our talents." She said noticing a group of muggles standing nearby "I guess once I decide where I'm going to stay we can all go over there."

Harry opened the door for Athena after placing her bag in the trunk "for now let's get some breakfast and then we can figure out your living situation."

Athena got in the car buckling her seat belt wondering where the best places to live would be and if they had condos in London. Ron and Hermione talked quietly in the back about wedding planning. Harry drove them to a diner parking the car and getting out making sure to open the doors for both girls. Athena looked around as she walked into the diner still thinking she was in a dream due to all the amazing things that had happened. She lightly pinched herself proving that this wasn't a dream. Hermione thanked Harry as she walked in she glanced at Athena noticing the girl had pinched herself before giggling quietly as she realized why. Ron looked at Hermione slightly surprised to hear her giggle. Harry raised an eyebrow at Hermione's giggling before glancing at the red spot on Athena's arm understanding why Hermione was giggling. Athena rubbed her arm regretting pinching herself once she heard Hermione giggle she slid into a booth paying attention to anything but the three people who were with her.

Harry sat down next to Athena "So do you have any idea of where you want to live in London?"

Athena "I was hoping a condo if they are available since that's what I have now. I'd like to be close to work but not too close since I don't want an expensive place. So if you guys know of any places that you could refer me to I would appreciate it. Maybe a starter house in the country if the commute isn't too bad since eventually I would like to own a home."

Harry glanced at the menu when the waitress came over he glanced at Athena before ordering a breakfast big enough for the two of them and waters. Ron ordered for him and Hermione knowing what she liked for breakfast after dating her for two years. Athena set her head against the window yawning.

Hermione looked at Athena "tired again are we?"

Athena nodded "I couldn't really sleep last night. I had a lot of things on my mind and my mom got released home last night with doctors coming to our house multiple times a week to make sure everything was ok. The doctors didn't want to release her because of some problems with her kidneys that she's had for a while but she refused to spend another night in the hospital so I had to calm her down and dad had to agree to the doctors coming to visit her during the week before she was allowed to go home. That was a nightmare I could have done without but it wasn't really a surprise that she put up a fight. She's always hated hospitals ever since she was little."

Hermione "Well after we get you situated you are more than welcome to catch up on your sleep. So while we wait for the food would you rather live with me and be able to walk to work or would you like to live with Harry in and have to commute to work? Harry does have a bigger place with more storage space but I don't know if you are ready to cohabitate with him."

Athena ran a hand through her hair closing her eyes for a moment "I think I would like to go apartment hunting today and see if I can find something I like that I can move into right away. I wouldn't mind living with either of you but I honestly would rather have my own place while I adjust to London."

Harry "well we can start looking in Hermione's area and venture further out from there." He looked at the food when it arrived. He had asked for two plates and started putting some of the food on his plate before moving it closer to Athena.

Athena looked at the food before making herself a plate surprised he was sharing food with her. Ron and Hermione ate their individual breakfasts needing the energy if they were going to go find an apartment for Athena not really sure what she was used to or wanted. The group finished breakfast and got back in the car driving to Hermione's flat that was within walking distance of the ministry.

A few hours went by before Athena found the perfect apartment. It had wood floors, a spacious kitchen with a beautiful view of the river, and two bedrooms. She looked at the real estate agent who had been showing the group around "I'll take it." It was close to the ministry and Hermione's flat but it was a bit nicer than Hermione's flat. She filled out the paper work and set her bag down once she was handed the keys as soon as the bank had done the wire transfer over the phone. She walked into one of the bedrooms sitting on the floor as she pulled out her cell phone and called her parents "Hey mom, dad. I got offered a job in London like I had hoped. I just bought an apartment so the wire transfer should be requested soon. That's another reason I'm calling I need to open a bank account here and get the money changed from dollars to pounds and deposited in my account. I know my other account will be fine here since it always has been when we've gone overseas but the other account needs to be dealt with. Love you guys and I'll talk to you later. Bye!" she hung up and walked back into the living room.

Harry waited until the real estate agent had left before glancing at Athena "So how exactly does your family get muggle money besides changing wizarding currency?" he looked down "sorry I shouldn't have asked. I know most people don't like to discuss financials."

Athena looked at her feet "it is ok my parents sell muggle real estate in Boston and New York. They are really good and have really high-class clients so they've made a decent amount of money. They also invest in the stock market and seem to do well. My paternal grandparents run a pharmaceutical company in Germany so running a business is kind of my family's thing. My maternal grandparents have a line of skin care products. They all have an interest in the muggle world so they got involved in muggle businesses."

Hermione looked surprised "Well I guess that makes sense since you said you had an apartment near a baseball field in Boston and those are usually expensive. Not to be rude but you do look like you came from money and with your family lineage it is expected of you to be rich. So I guess it's time to go back to your Boston apartment and pack then?"

Athena nodded "Yeah we should." She grabbed Harry and Hermione's hands waiting until Ron grabbed Hermione's hand before she apparated to her Boston studio apartment. She let go of their hands and glanced out the window at the ball park she smiled seeing the home team was winning.

Hermione looked around before shrinking things that could be shrunk. She placed them in a duffel bag that Athena had brought over to her. Harry and Ron were shrinking books and placing them in boxes that had appeared by their feet. Athena was working on her clothes not wanting anyone but her to touch them.

After an hour had passed Harry and Ron had sat down on the floor of the practically empty apartment. Athena walked over to them with glasses of lemonade and handed them to the boys smiling grateful for their help. Hermione had apparated the boxes back to Athena's new apartment before coming back and walking over to the boys. She sat down next to Ron before looking up at Athena who handed her a glass of lemonade. Athena sat down with her own glass looking out the apartment window one last time before she let her parents know she had cleaned out the place.

Athena got up after she finished her lemonade "shall we head back to London now that everything has been moved to my new place?"

Harry got up he looked at Athena "we could or you could show us around Boston?"

Athena bit her lip "There are probably going to be a lot of people out so I hope you don't mind crowds too much."

Hermione looked at Ron before turning back to Athena "I think Ronald and I will be heading back to London. Just give me a call when you two get back." She took Ron's hand and disappeared.

Harry looked at Athena "don't worry about them leaving. Saturday is usually when Ron and Hermione spend time with the Weasley family in the afternoon."

Athena let out a sigh of relief "oh that makes me feel better. I thought they were just leaving because they didn't want to go tour Boston and didn't want to hang out with us." she mumbled softly.

Harry smiled "it will be nice to go out and see your hometown and see why you like Boston so much."

Athena nodded she opened the door and walked out waiting until Harry was out to lock the door. She headed down the stairs to the street wondering if any other fun activities would be happening. Harry followed after her trying to keep up with her pace. Athena stopped at a hot dog vendor near the ball pack craving a ball park hot dog. Harry watched her taking the hot dog when offered and eating it surprised by the flavor he smiled. Athena continued to take him around Boston naming off all the different attractions before stopping in a crafts store. She tensed up hearing a familiar voice before relaxing thinking she was imagining things.

Harry glanced at her "is everything ok? You looked tense for a second there."

Athena looked at him "I'm fine I just thought I heard something but I was mistaken." She looked at the different souvenirs trying to pick one Harry would like.

Harry looked with her smiling at all the different creative items that the shop had to offer. He was enjoying seeing Boston and understood why Athena liked to live here. "So is there anywhere else you want to go or should we head back to your apartment and finish moving things?"

Athena looked at him "Let me go pay for this." She held up a Boston key chain letting him look at it before heading to go pay.

Harry walked with her putting his arm around her waist as he kept an eye out still on guard since her mother's attacker hadn't been found yet. "It was fun to go around Boston with you." He didn't notice the photographer snapping pictures of the two until he ran off. Harry frowned "looks like we will be in the newspaper."

Athena looked at him once she had finished her purchase "that's not a big deal to me. My family is usually in the newspaper so it's not surprising that the photographer decided to take a few pictures of us. I just hope we aren't in the London newspaper." She said softly as she headed back to her old apartment with Harry.

Harry "if you are ok with it then I'm ok with it. I used to hate being out in public because I'd end up in the newspaper but now I decided I might as well just go out and if I end up in the gossip section so be it. I'm not going to hide and avoid going out just because they want my picture. I just know some people don't like to be in the newspaper for any reason good or bad." He walked with her switching from having his arm around her waist to holding her hand.

Back in London the Holyhead Harpies were getting ready to play a match against Puddlemere United. Ginny looked up as the evening edition of the Daily Prophet landed on a table. She picked up the paper only to shriek at the picture of Harry and Athena walking around together as a couple showed up in the gossip section. She threw the paper on the table before heading out to play chaser trying to calm down even though she was mad Harry had started dating the girl that had insulted her.

Ron and Hermione were looking at the evening edition of the paper at the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley let out a small gasp at the picture on the paper surprised to see Harry out with someone who wasn't Ginny but happy that he was dating again. She had been worried he would never let himself be happy again after Ginny left him. "Ronald you didn't tell me that Harry had met someone new. We need to invite this girl to dinner."

Ron looked at his mom "Mum they only just started dating and she's just moved to London from Boston. Will you let her settle in a bit before we have to invite her over for dinner?"

Hermione "Molly I agree with Ronald. She did just move here and she's been under a lot of stress lately with work so maybe sometime next week we can arrange it but she needs a chance to settle in."

George popped his head into the kitchen "What's this I hear Harry has found himself new arm candy?"

Ron handed George the paper that their mum had looked at "her name is Athena."

Mrs. Weasley looked at Hermione "she's a beautiful girl. What else do you know about her? They didn't seem to know much about her or at least they didn't write much about her in the paper."

Hermione 'well her name is Athena Blaze. I don't know her middle name. She's from Boston, Massachusetts in the United States. Her lineage is older than the Malfoys and is made of up pureblood blood-traitors. She was raised like muggles and went to muggle school until she was 11. She graduated at the top of her class from Salem Witches Institute in the US. Her N.E.W.T.S. were the same as mine so she's brilliant like me. She's a lawyer as well and was Deputy Head for the Magical Law Enforcement department in the American ministry before Kingsley offered her a job in London. She's a lot of fun to be around once you get to know her. She likes romance novels and other books. She also dislikes the Malfoys. Oh and she was very helpful on helping track down and capture Death Eaters but unfortunately her mother got attacked because of this."

George looked at the picture of Harry and Athena smiling and talking while Athena was purchasing the key chain "Well this girl is definitely beautiful. I don't think Ginny will like this at all."

Mrs. Weasley looked over at George "Ginny has Neville. She has no business caring about who Harry is with after they broke up." She turned back to Hermione "yes I remember the Blaze family was in the news a lot before they moved to Boston. She sounds like the American version of you Hermione and a very nice girl."

Hermione "I think she probably is. It's probably what made it so easy for us to become friends and for her to open up to us."

George looked at his mom "just because they broke up doesn't mean that Ginny doesn't like to appear on Harry's arm for the charity and ministry events that he attends. She's used to being the center of attention because she's his date to these functions and now that he's moved on to someone way more beautiful than her she's going to be pissed."

Back in Boston Harry and Athena had reached her apartment and were checking to make sure everything had been packed.

Harry glanced at Athena "now that we've checked everything and you have everything would you like to come with me to the Burrow? The Weasleys have been like family to me since my parents were killed when I was a baby."

Athena looked at him then nodded for an ok "I've heard lots of good things about them from the papers and people who lived in Boston but knew them or of them."

Harry linked his arm with hers before apparating to the apparition spot near the Burrow not wanting to set off the wards but apparating in. He walked with her up to the house that was in better condition due to the money the Weasleys received in the war. Athena looked at the house smiling at its charm even if it looked a bit odd to her. Mrs. Weasley looked at the clock she blinked seeing Harry's arrow was located at the Burrow before getting up and looking out the window surprised to see Harry and Athena walking to the house. She hurriedly cast some spells to make it look better for Athena.

Athena looked at Harry "I like this place already. It is very charming and looks like it has been filled with fond memories and laughter." The house reminded her of her grandparents' house in Berlin she smiled thinking of her time spent with her grandparents.

Mr. Weasley answered the door after Harry knocked "Hello Harry. We were actually just talking about you. Is this the lovely Athena that I've been hearing about?"

Harry nodded "Arthur this is Athena Blaze. Athena this is Arthur Weasley."

Athena looked up at Mr. Weasley "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Weasley." She offered a hand out not sure how else to greet him.

Mr. Weasley shook her hand smiling "It's nice to meet you as well Athena. I've heard good things about you from Hermione and Ron."

Harry walked inside and over to his friends. Athena followed taking in the décor of the house happy to meet Harry's second family. George glanced at Athena surprised to see the girl was even more beautiful in person.

Athena looked at Ron and Hermione before glancing at George she smiled "You must be George Weasley. Your products are amazing!"

George looked surprised "I am George Weasley. So you've seen my products in Boston?"

Athena nodded "A lot of the American Ministry employees went to Hogwarts since there is only a girl's school in the US so most of the boys made it over to Scotland. They entertain us with stories of different products they've used and if we ask sometimes they bring them back after trips overseas."

Arthur looked at Athena "So I've heard you had more of a muggle upbringing. Would you like to see some of my muggle artifacts and maybe explain how they work to me? Harry and Hermione have tried but I'm still not clear on how some work."

Athena blinked then nodded "Sure I've had to explain a lot of muggle things to my classmates at Salem's so it wouldn't be a problem for me."

Molly walked over to Athena "You must be Athena. I'm Mrs. Weasley but you may call me Molly." She led her over to the table "You must be starving after doing all that moving today." She set down a plate with dinner for harry and Athena at the table having just finished eating dinner with her family before the two showed up.

Athena looked at the food then up at Molly "Yes I am Athena. It is nice to meet you Molly. I am starving and this food looks delicious thank you so much." She started eating in a way that showed she had gone through etiquette lessons.

Ginny had finished her quidditch match she looked at the paper again before smiling 'I'm glad Harry has moved on so I can finally get closure. Yes I will miss being his date and being photographed in public with him but Neville is a good guy for me and it's time that Harry and I both let go of this relationship. I'm glad he looks happy and hope that it works out for him.' She finished changing and showering before heading to the hotel for the night in a better mood.

Later on the sun had set and Hermione. Harry and Athena had said their goodbyes to the Weasleys before heading out to Athena's apartment. Athena was laughing as Harry told a story about one of the Weasley products at Hogwarts. Hermione smiled glad that the Weasleys liked Athena as much as she and Harry did. Harry apparated the two to Athena's apartment once they reached the apparition point. Athena smiled glad she had gotten to meet and learn more about the Weasleys.

Hermione looked around the now decorated and unpacked apartment "well it looks more like home now. I guess I'll see you on Monday at work. Good night Athena."

Harry kissed Athena's forehead 'Well I'm going to escort Hermione home before I go home myself. Maybe we can do something tomorrow. Good night Athena."

Athena stood at her door watching the two leave "Good night guys. Thanks for all your help." She locked the door once the two were out of sight before going to sleep.

Harry escorted Hermione home before going home and falling asleep tired from his long day.

Song Choice: Every Avenue- I can't not love you


	8. First Day Nerves

Chapter Seven First Day Nerves

Disclaimer: Any characters other than Athena and any situations related to the book or any other Harry Potter related items belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I do not gain any money from this. I only write to relieve stress and to get the ideas out of my head.

A/N this is only my second fanfiction so I'm still new at this. This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction so if anything seems out of character I'm sorry. Feel free to leave a review or comments on anything I messed up on or if you have a suggestion for the story. Don't feel obligated to give me a review though. I appreciate everyone who reads my stories. Reviews are bonuses in my eyes so like I said don't feel obligated to leave one. Thank you also to those who have added this story to favorites or following I appreciate it. ".."=talking '..'=thinking *..*=text message/notes

Athena sat up slowly in her London apartment looking around slightly confused as to where she was not yet used to living in London. She looked around slowly becoming more aware of her surroundings before turning off her alarm clock ready to start her day. She walked into her closet before sighing softly realizing she needed new robes as the colors she had were used by the American ministry and not the one in London.

Meanwhile at Grimauld Place Harry sat at the table drinking coffee and mindlessly eating toast not quite awake enough to be more than zombie like in his actions letting the caffeine enter his system and slowly wake him up.

At her flat Hermione was getting ready for the day feeding her cat, Crookshanks, while reading the morning paper as she waited for Ron to arrive and escort her to the ministry wondering how long it would be before the Death Eater responsible for the attack on Athena's mother had been apprehended. The flames in her fireplace turned emerald as Ron walked through the flames he spared a glance at the mangy thing Hermione called a cat before greeting his fiancé with a quick peck smiling.

Harry looked at Kreacher as the house elf reminded him that he needed to go pick up Athena as he had been assigned her escort until the Death Eater was captured or another senior Auror was free to guard Athena. He finished up his coffee and toast before appearing in Athena's kitchen.

Athena looked up at the noise then relaxed slightly having adjusted her wards to allow Harry, Ron, and Hermione apparition in to her apartment. She smiled softly before resuming drinking her coffee and pointing to a chair for Harry to sit in. "Good morning Harry."

Harry looked at Athena before sitting down across from her "good morning Athena. Ready to start your first day at the London Ministry of Magic? I of course will be escorting you there as your mother's attacker is still on the loose and your safety and Hermione's safety are top priority beside catching the man who did this." He picked up the paper reading the section she had pushed to the side glad to see Ginny's team had won their weekend games.

Athena finished her coffee as she read the business section reading over companies that had made a profit glad to see her family's company was on the list. She glanced at the time noticing it was close to time to leave before getting up and placing her dishes in the sink still getting used to her new apartment. Harry waited by the door recognizing that the floo in her apartment was probably not connected yet.

Athena grabbed her bag and her keys before walking out with Harry locking the door to her new flat before glancing at him "ready for another Monday of work?" she asked softly somewhat excited but also dealing with rabid butterflies flying around in her stomach.

Harry walked with her keeping a vigilant eye on their surroundings nodding discreetly at another Auror following them for her protection "I suppose I am ready. I mean the work week had to start at some point and now is better than never." He looked up at the sky "it will probably rain this afternoon." He commented as they walked.

Ron looked around the lobby of the ministry waiting for Harry and Athena "it would seem the other half of our group is missing." The papers had commented on the Golden Trio expanding to a quartet still trying to find information on Athena with little luck.

Hermione stayed by Ron's side watching the crowds of people walk through the lobby towards different departments and lifts. "Athena's floo isn't connected to the network and since she is a new hire for the department she can't exactly apparate in with Harry. Soon enough she'll be able to get here faster and arrive at the same time as us. I can only hope that the hit wizards find the man who attacked her mother so that we can deal with less security."

Harry walked through the flames he waited for Athena to walk through before going over to join Hermione and Ron "good morning Ron, Hermione. How was the rest of your weekend?"

Ron looked at Harry "good morning Harry, Athena. It was the same as usual busy as always."

Athena stood beside Harry taking in the various people walking around the ministry she glanced at Hermione after a moment "Hermione do you have any plans after work today?"

Hermione glanced at Athena "I have some wedding stuff to take care of in Diagon Alley but other than that I don't really have any plans."

Athena smiled "I was actually going to ask if you would accompany me to Diagon Alley to pick up some supplies this afternoon."

Hermione "well if you don't mind helping me with some of the items on my list to take care of for the wedding then I will gladly take you around Diagon Alley to get your supplies." She looked at the almost empty lobby "I suppose we should probably head up to our offices as it is almost time to start working." She headed towards the lifts leading the group wanting to be on time like normal.

Athena stood in the lift next to Hermione "I wouldn't mind at all like I said last week if you need help with the wedding feel free to ask me to help." She got out on the second level following Hermione to the Aurors offices stopping and giving Harry a kiss on the cheek goodbye before heading towards the offices that housed the wizarding lawyers.

Harry walked into his office sitting down at his desk wondering what sort of adventure he and Ron might possible be sent on only to shake his head at the various piles of paperwork some of the senior Aurors had left on his desk. He had been sent out on cases before but for now mainly did paperwork as he worked to earn his position and prove that he hadn't been given it due to his status. He placed a hand on the cheek Athena had kissed smiling softly before returning his attention to the pile of papers. Ron groaned noticing the pile of paperwork itching to be out in the field but also wanting to prove he hadn't just earning a spot in the department because of his status.

Hermione looked at Athena once they reached the cubicles for the Wizengamot employees "well this is us. I'm sure we will probably be sent to do research as we are known as the know-it-all bookworms in the wizarding world. Most of our time is spent doing research and occasionally we get to go to the courtroom but the older wizarding lawyers spend most of their time in the courtrooms. They have changed the court structure in the past two years to make it more similar to the muggle courtroom trying to rid the ministry of muggle prejudice. The trials are still relatively short and all but I guess it makes the criminals feel better that they can have someone defend them and the ministry feel better to have someone prosecute them who is knowledgeable about the laws and the punishments that go with them."

Athena looked at the offices and cubicles "seems like the offices in Boston. Older lawyers presided over cases and had younger lawyers and interns doing research and helping out on cases when necessary. The court system there was set up to mirror the muggle court system as the ministry felt it was better for punishing criminals. There wasn't a ton of people in Boston who wanted to spend time learning the extensive laws and punishments so I guess that's one of the reasons I spent more time than expected in a courtroom and doing research. I don't mind the research since like you I like to learn and read up on things." She took a seat in the empty cubicle next to Hermione's glad to have a desk not minding downsizing from the office she was used to in Boston.

Finally it was lunch time. Athena looked up hearing her stomach let out a roar as lunchtime hit she glanced at the time before looking back to the book she had been reading and taking notes on for one of the lawyers before sighing softly. She shut the book placing a piece of parchment in the book as a place marker before getting up and glancing at Hermione "ready to go eat?"

Hermione made a noise of protest not wanting to leave her book on magical creature laws for lunch but shut the book as Athena reminded her of her need to eat. She got up "I'm thinking for the rest of the week it would be better for us to just bring our lunches now that we have more research to do for the new laws that were enacted after the conference." She walked towards the Auror department realizing as she walked that Ron and Harry would have found a way to bring her and Athena out of their cubicles for lunch whether or not they had wanted to stop their research.

Harry looked down the hallway glad to see the girls were not going to have to be dragged out of their workspaces for lunch. He let a soft smile grace his face before thinking about the mission he and Ron were supposed to go on that evening not sure how he felt about leaving the girls with other guards besides him and Ron. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind when Hermione and Athena reached him "ready for lunch ladies?"

Athena looked up at Harry noticing the frown she held on to the edge of her robes wondering what was making him upset "yes! My stomach decided to let out a protest right as the clock hit 11:30." She mumbled slightly embarrassed "so how was your morning?"

Hermione looked at Ron noticing the nervous look on his face "what is it Ron? You look like you are scared to tell me something. You might as well spill it out now before I find out through other sources."

Harry sighed softly glancing at Hermione and Athena "we are being sent on a mission and we leave tonight. So you'll have senior Aurors protecting you for tonight and tomorrow. We shouldn't be gone for long but it is still unpredictable how long we could be gone."

Hermione glanced at Harry "you two will be safe right? I don't want you doing anything stupid when Athena and I aren't there to get you out of the situations or take care of you." She turned her attention to Ron "you better come back in one piece Ronald."

Ron kissed Hermione's cheek as they walked holding hands "I promise Hermione I'll try to avoid any stupid or risky things. I know how much trouble it would be if I got hurt or injured before our wedding."

Harry glanced down at Athena as they walked wondering what she was thinking.

Athena looked ahead thinking 'I wonder what this mission is. I'm so hungry but I'm so excited to be here. I'm just a mess of emotions today and I don't know what to feel or think.' She rubbed the back of her neck before blushing as her stomach let out another loud protest letting everyone around her know that she was practically starving.

Harry looked at her surprised to hear the noise "are you ok?"

Athena "I'm fine I'm just hungry. It has been a good but long morning and I'm excited and nervous about finally working at my dream job. I guess I'm just all over the place with my emotions and I didn't really eat much breakfast because I was too nervous to eat."

Harry chuckled "why am I not surprised you were nervous on your first day even though you've been doing this job in Boston for a few years? Let's get you something to eat before someone assumes a dragon is loose with that roar your stomach gave." He said teasing her.

Athena bumped him with her hip as he laughed "it's not funny Harry I may have done this job in Boston but I always wanted to work in London so it feels like a dream to be here. When I realize it is reality it makes me nervous about screwing up something important. So are you excited to get to go on a mission?"

Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione noticing they were having their own private conversation before turning back to Athena "yeah I am. I've done a lot of paperwork lately as I try to prove I didn't get my position because of my fame. I want to move up the ranks with hard work and dedication to work and not have it handed to me because of who I am. I'm just not sure if I feel comfortable leaving you and Hermione with guards who I don't really know especially since you two are very high-profile people."

Athena stopped placing a hand on Harry's arm "the two of us aren't known as the brightest witches of our age for no reason. Yes we are girls and not as physically tough as you and Ron we still know how to take care of ourselves. I think we can handle ourselves with Aurors who are trained to protect us for a few days while you and Ron are on your mission. I'm sure Hermione would give the same argument Harry so don't worry about us and just focus on taking care of business." She headed out the entrance transfiguring her clothes to look more like muggle clothes before skipping off to the McDonalds she spotted wanting some American food.

Harry increased his pace after transfiguring his robes he caught up to Athena in time to open the door for her before following her in the unfamiliar food establishment "where are we Athena?" he asked feeling out-of-place in the restaurant filled with small children.

Athena looked up at him surprised "this is McDonald's Harry. It's a burger place that caters to adults and children. It is a fast food establishment. Have you never been here? It is super popular in Boston and the rest of the US."

Harry looked around spotting the play area for the children with what appeared to be a clown statue before turning around at the various golden arches "no I haven't been here. I'm not used to fast food I guess. Is it really that popular in the US?" he looked at the color scheme blinking a few times as the bright colors assaulted his eyes.

Athena walked up to the cash register ordering a hamburger with fries and a soft drink getting her normal order. She pulled out her wallet and paid for her order before glancing at Harry. She looked at him thinking before turning back to the cashier. She doubled her order before reaching into her wallet to get the correct amount. Once handed the two cups she handed one to Harry before walking over to the soft drink fountain looking at the various choices. "Yes Harry it really is popular in the US. I guess I shouldn't be surprised you aren't used to this. It is usually introduced early in life to people otherwise they avoid coming here because they don't understand." She filled up her cup with ice and coke wanting a small caffeine boost before she went back to work.

Harry filled his cup up with tea next to the soft drink fountain before standing next to Athena as they waited for food whispering softly "I could understand why people would avoid this place. Screaming children left unattended and the bright colors are two reasons for me to not want to come back here."

Athena rolled her eyes "well then I just won't come here with you again. Where are Ron and Hermione?"

Harry "probably at the normal sandwich shop we eat at or at one of the other restaurants close to the office." He picked up the tray when their food was ready before following Athena to a table near the door trying to be a gentleman.

Meanwhile at the normal sandwich shop Ron looked at Hermione "so where do you suppose Athena and Harry ended up?"

Hermione looked at Ron raising a delicate eyebrow as he talked with his mouth partially full "honestly Ron swallow your food before you talk. I don't want to see the food in your mouth as you talk to me. As far as Athena and Harry go they seemed to be having a talk when we left so they could be anywhere. So what is this mission and how long will you be gone?"

Ron looked at his food "it should be just a few days. We are going to capture the missing Death Eater. I guess there were reports of his location sent in yesterday and they think Harry and I will do a better job than some of the others who have tried to catch him. The only reason it will be a few days is because we have to do some reconnaissance and make sure he is actually there before we try to capture him."

After a while it was time to head back to work. Harry walked back with Athena wondering what was going through her head. She had been quiet through lunch appearing to be deep in thought about something. Athena made herself smile as she walked trying to ignore the idea of Harry and Ron being gone for a few days and possibly getting hurt as it floated around her brain. Hermione and Ron had already made it back to the Auror department talking quietly about the mission as Hermione gave tips and different ideas for how to avoid getting hurt or being reckless as she worried about her fiancé. Athena looked at Hermione when she reached the Auror department gently tapping the girl on the shoulder before heading off to her cubicle to finish her research for one of the top lawyers. Hermione said goodbye to Ron and Harry before following the other girl trying to ignore the uneasiness she felt about her best friend and fiancé going on a potentially dangerous mission.

Athena glanced at Hermione as the other witch sat down "you're worried aren't you?" she asked softly not wanting to attract attention to the conversation.

Hermione opened the book "of course Ron and Harry have always managed to get hurt because they tend to be reckless. I don't want to see either of them hurt but I can't exactly tell them to not go since it is part of their job. What about you are you worried?"

Athena "yes I am. I've heard of their many adventures and how they never seem to come out completely unscathed. I know what they are doing is important but I can't help but worry." She opened her book taking notes again not wanting to think about the mission any longer.

Hermione put her hand on Athena's shoulder gently squeezing it in an attempt to reassure her that the boys would be fine before going back to her research quickly losing herself in the information.

The clock struck 5 sending the boys to their location via portkey though neither was mentally ready to leave the ministry. Athena shut her notebook filled with notes she took it to the lawyer needing the information before grabbing her stuff glancing at Hermione. Hermione had just grabbed her bag before linking her arm with Athena's heading off to Diagon Alley for their shopping excursion. The two went around the different shops buying their supplies and checking off items on Hermione's to do list before ending up at Athena's apartment.

Hermione looked at Athena as she put away things "do you think it would be easier on the two of us if we just had a sort of sleepover to distract us?" she had noticed the different Aurors guarding them as they went around Diagon Alley and those stationed discreetly outside Athena's apartment realizing the importance of Harry and Ron's mission.

Athena looked at Hermione "I think I would probably feel better if I wasn't thinking about the Death Eater on the loose or the boys being out trying to capture him. So if a sleepover would make both of us feel better then I'm all for it. Besides it has been a while since I've had a girl friend that I could do girly things with. Most of my friends got married and are raising their children so they didn't have much time to hang out not that I had a lot of time with all the different cases I was working on."

Hermione "if you wouldn't mind accompanying me to my flat so I can grab a few things we can have a sleepover and distract ourselves from the things going on in our world for a little while. It is no use worrying about them since that will just make us stressed and lose sleep and that's the last thing we need when we have more research to do tomorrow."

Athena took Hermione's arm letting her apparate them to Hermione's flat. She watched as Hermione summoned different items into a bag. She looked around at the different items in Hermione's apartment wondering where Hermione and Ron would live when they got married. Hermione walked back over and took Athena's arm apparating back to Athena's place before setting down her bag.

Athena walked into her kitchen she started making a pot of tea figuring they would be up for a while longer before glancing at Hermione "do you have any preferences on dinner?"

Hermione sat down at the table in Athena's kitchen "not really you can make something you would eat in Boston if you like."

Athena looked through her fridge before pulling out sirloins and potatoes "I've got sirloins and potatoes but I don't really know what to have for dessert. We could have ice cream or we could have fruit salads or pie."

Hermione "hmm fruit salads sound good. They are both healthy and less sugary than pie or ice cream so less chance for cavities."

Athena giggled before she prepared the sirloins "if you wouldn't mind can you help me with the potatoes?"

The two worked together in harmony talking about different books they had read or movies they had seen before sitting down to eat the dinner they both worked on making. After dinner was finished the two sat down on the couch watching chick flicks until it was time to go to sleep with both being exhausted but glad that they had been able to distract themselves from the things going on around them for a few hours.

Song Choice: Hey There Delilah-Plain White T's


	9. A Successful Mission

Chapter Eight A Successful Mission

Disclaimer: Any characters other than Athena and any situations related to the book or any other Harry Potter related items belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I do not gain any money from this. I only write to relieve stress and to get the ideas out of my head.

A/N this is only my second fanfiction so I'm still new at this. This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction so if anything seems out of character I'm sorry. Feel free to leave a review or comments on anything I messed up on or if you have a suggestion for the story. Don't feel obligated to give me a review though. I appreciate everyone who reads my stories. Reviews are bonuses in my eyes so like I said don't feel obligated to leave one. Thank you also to those who have added this story to favorites or following I appreciate it. ".."=talking '..'=thinking *..*=text message/notes

A/N 2 This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful fiancé on his birthday. Without his encouragement sometimes I wonder if I would have ever posted this story or if it would have turned out as well as it has.

Friday morning Athena sat up in her bed as her alarm went off she glanced at the date wondering if Harry and Ron would finally be returning today. Hermione sat up in Athena's guest room the two had been having sleepovers for the past few days to make it easier on their guards even though they were both capable of protecting themselves. Athena got up letting her feet touch the cold floor before making her way to the kitchen yawning as she made coffee. Hermione got out of her bed she fiddled with her ring missing Ron she headed into the kitchen to make lunches helping out since she had started crashing at Athena's.

Athena glanced at Hermione "Kingsley said the boys should be back this afternoon." She said softly holding up a letter they had just received. She went back to her room after handing Hermione the letter going to get ready now that the coffee was starting.

Hermione read the letter from Kingsley brightening up now that she knew Ron and Harry would be back having been worried about both of them. She worked on making lunch in a better mood glad that the boys were coming back wondering if they would be bringing good news or not.

Eventually it was time for work the girls both dressed and ready to go. Athena locked up the apartment before sighing softly as a guard once again stood by her and Hermione's side while two more tried to blend in with the crowds to not make their presence known. Hermione ignored the guards walking with Athena to the entrance hoping that this would be the last day of tightened security but not saying anything knowing that Athena didn't know what the mission was truly about.

Kingsley looked at the two as they walked through the flames "Hermione, Athena please come to my office I have some news for you two." He headed towards his office wanting to give them the good news in private.

Athena glanced at Hermione as they followed after Kingsley "do you have any idea why Kingsley wants to meet with us?" she had become on first name terms with the minister over the week as she spent time with the Order of Phoenix at the Weasleys.

Hermione brushed a lock of hair behind her ear looking at Athena "I may have an idea because I may have forced Ron to give me details about the mission. I'm hoping it is good news that Kingsley has for us."

Athena sat down in one of the chairs in Kingsley's office she ran a hand through her hair wondering what this important news could be "so Kingsley what is the news you have for us?"

Kingsley looked at Athena chuckling "straight to the point as always Athena. Well as I told you this morning Harry and Ron are coming back this afternoon. The other piece of news I have is that they found your mother's attacker so once he has been sent through the system this afternoon the need for extra security will be over and you can go back to your normal routines. I know you two have gone out of your way to make it easier on your guards."

Athena blinked surprised she let out a little cheer glad that the extra security could stop getting tired of being guarded and followed everywhere she went "That's great Kingsley. Like you said we have adjusted our routines to make it easier for us to be guarded. I've needed to go out and do fun stuff but I didn't want to trouble the guards with it so I've put it off."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief at the news "how are the boys Kingsley? They didn't do anything stupid or reckless did they?"

Kingsley looked at Hermione understanding her concern with the boys' usual behavior "just a few bumps and bruises but nothing serious and no they were not reckless or stupid as far as I am aware of." He glanced at the time "well it is only a few more hours. They said lunch was when the portkey was scheduled to arrive here you ladies should go focus on work for the morning and maybe I'll be nice enough to let you have the afternoon off." He said teasing them knowing both were ready for the boys to come back even if they tried to hide it.

Athena smiled "thanks for letting us know Kingsley." She headed out to the lift glad to know the boys hadn't been injured and that her life was going to return to somewhat normal.

Hermione walked out the door she glanced at Kingsley "thank you Kingsley." She headed off after Athena feeling relieved that the boys hadn't gotten up to their usual stunts while out on the important mission. She was also glad that the missing Death Eater had been captured not sure how much longer she would have put up with the guards.

Athena sat down at her desk working on her research she blinked feeling her phone go off she blinked at the name on the screen before putting the phone down on her desk not wanting to talk to her old boss. She glanced at the phone before picking it up and listening to the voice mail giggling quietly as Sam begged and pleaded for her to come back even bringing up old memories to try to persuade her to come back. She texted him *sorry I'm happy with my new job. I do miss some of the good times but I'm happier here Sam. It's a dream come true to be here.* she sent it before going back to her work glad when she never got a reply back.

Hermione worked on her research she glanced over at Athena when she giggled before going back to her work wondering what could be so funny that Athena was giggling in the middle of work and paying attention to her phone. She ignored it working harder than normal in hopes of getting more done before she was dragged from the office by Harry and Ron when they arrived giving up any idea of staying her normal time when they arrived.

Finally it was lunch time. Harry and Ron appeared in Kingsley's office with the Death Eater looking a little scraped up but otherwise fine. Hermione glanced at the time she blinked at the memo that appeared before reading it smiling as Kingsley informed her that the boys were back. Athena was absorbed in her research not even noticing the purple airplane by her head thinking about different traditions that she'd like to get rid of.

Harry handed the Death Eater over to one of the Aurors standing by before glancing at Kingsley "have you told them we are back?"

Kingsley nodded "I sent both a memo to come to my office the minute you two showed up."

Athena blinked getting poked in the ear she blinked at the paper airplane before reading it smiling she got up and tugged on Hermione's hand when she got closer to the girl practically running to the lifts "come on Hermione. They are back!"

Hermione giggled in the lift looking at Athena "someone is excited."

Athena gave her a look "like you aren't feeling the same way. It's just been weird to not have them here and now that they are back I want to see them."

Hermione "I was really getting into my research though." She said softly letting her thirst for knowledge show once again. "I am really happy they are back in one piece with only minor injuries and they brought back the criminal who made us tighten security."

Harry sat down in a chair exhausted from dealing with the Death Eater who had avoided capture multiple times before he and Ron finally got him and from being away from London. Ron collapsed next to Harry in the other chair starving and tired but ready to see Hermione again after a few days of being away from her. Hermione walked in the room she looked at the two not surprised by the small bruises and cuts they had before going over to Ron. Athena stayed in the doorway letting the three get in their quality time before she interrupted.

Harry looked at Hermione before standing up he glanced at the doorway noticing Athena standing there watching he smiled before walking over to her "we caught your mom's attacker so no more need for guards around. I heard a few of them complain about you finding them every time no matter where they hid."

Athena looked up at him smiling "I heard. Well they should hide better if they don't want me to find them. Welcome back Harry." She fidgeted not really sure what to do since they had only been dating for a week.

Harry internally chuckled watching Athena fidget watching her expressions change as her brain went into overdrive like Hermione's did when she tried to figure out what to do. He placed a hand under her chin and lifted it up before placing a chaste kiss on her lips "I'm back."

Athena blushed surprised she gave him a small kiss back "welcome back." She mumbled again before setting her head against his shoulder glad he was back.

Harry put his arms around her letting her stay close glad he was able to catch the criminal that threatened her and Hermione's safety. Ron was holding Hermione listening as she told him about what she had done for the past few days genuinely interested. Hermione stopped speaking after a few minutes looking into her fiancé's blue eyes before smiling her eyes were filled with happy tears now that everything was going back to normal. Athena glanced at Ron and Hermione smiling softly relaxing in Harry's arms feeling content for the first time in over a week.

Kingsley glanced at the group "as much as I enjoy reunions and am glad that Ron and Harry made it back safely I do have a meeting schedule in a few minutes and I need to use my office. So Hermione and Athena why don't you take the afternoon off with Harry and Ron and go spend time catching up."

Hermione made a slightly sad face at the idea of having to leave behind her research for the day before nodding for an ok not wanting to force Kingsley to order her to take the afternoon off "thanks again Kingsley for letting us borrow your office." She headed out with Ron "we should go to Diagon Alley the book I wanted just came in and you need some quidditch supplies."

Harry placed a hand on Athena's back gently ushering her out of the office. Athena looked at him as she walked out doing a mental check of his bruises and cuts glad to see nothing was too terrible. Harry glanced at her noticing she was examining her face before placing a kiss on the top of her head to reassure her that he was fine.

Athena looked up at him smiling softly "so what do you want to do this afternoon?"

Harry tried to hide a yawn exhausted from the mission "well I was thinking we could watch a couple of movies at my place and just hang out."

Athena raised an eyebrow noticing the dark circles under his eyes and the clenched jaw "are you sure you don't want to go home and sleep? We can always do something tomorrow if you are too tired."

Harry shook his head "I'll probably nap during the movie but I do want to spend time with you. " he took her hand apparating to Grimauld Place not letting her think he didn't want to spend time with her.

Athena looked at him then looked around the place she shuddered at some of the old decorations "well this is certainly interesting decorating." She rubbed her arms slightly cold.

Harry noticed her shivering he pulled off his robes and wrapped them around her used to the temperature of the house he called out for Kreacher smiling as the elf appeared. "Kreacher can you please go light the fireplace in the living room and can you make us some lunch please?" he let Athena to the living room grateful when he noticed the fireplace was lit. He sat in a chair glancing at Athena "well this used to be my godfather's childhood home until he passed away and left it to me. This was the headquarters for the order during the war but now it is just my home."

Athena sat on the arm of the chair looking around before looking back at Harry "are you sure you want to hang out and not sleep?" she asked worried that with his lack of sleep his health was going to suffer.

Harry chuckled "you are just like Hermione worrying about me and Ron. I'll be fine I'll just take a nap during the movie since I've seen all the ones I have here multiple times with Hermione and Ron. I really do want to spend the afternoon with you especially since Kingsley basically ordered you and Hermione out of the office for the day."

Ron followed Hermione around the different shops of Diagon Alley holding his quidditch supplies that she has bought for him yawning ready to go and sleep. Hermione glanced up at Ron hearing him yawn she looked concerned before pulling him into an alleyway and apparating him to the burrow done with her shopping anyways. Ron blinked seeing his house then looked at Hermione raising an eyebrow.

Hermione looked at him "you are yawning and clearly exhausted. Get some sleep and we can make plans to see each other later today. I don't need you to be all moody and hungry because I've kept you from sleeping and eating to retrieve purchases." She leaned up and kissed him before appearing at her flat planning on doing some at home research.

Ron walked into his childhood home only to be immediately hugged by his mother "hi mum." He let her drag him to the table where a full spread of food was waiting for him. He sat down to eat glad to be home after capturing the criminal.

Athena pouted when he chuckled at her worrying about him "fine then let's pick a movie for you to fall asleep to." She squeaked when Kreacher appeared with a serving tray of sandwiches and snacks before taking them from the elf saying a quiet thank you.

Harry got up walking over to a cabinet. He opened up the cabinet doors revealing the TV before looking in a drawer below for a movie he wouldn't mind missing while he took his nap. He glanced at Athena hearing her squeak before noticing Kreacher had brought them food "Thank you Kreacher." He dismissed the elf before holding up two movies to Athena "would you rather watch I am Number Four or The Town?"

Athena blinked thinking about it "I am Number Four." She mumbled having seen it before and liking it for various reasons. She curled up in the other chair munching on the turkey sandwich.

Harry transfigured the chair he had sat in turning it into a couch before glancing at Athena. He put the movie in before sitting down leaning against the back of the couch. "You can join me over here if you'd like. I promise I won't bite."

Athena glanced at him before getting up and sitting down by him only to giggle when he pulled her close. She curled up next to him setting her head on his shoulder as the movie started. Harry set his head on top of Athena's closing his eyes as the background music lulled him to sleep. Athena watched the movie pausing only to look up for a moment to make sure Harry was actually sleeping before returning her gaze to the TV. Hermione was doing research to pass the time having agreed to make dinner for Ron when he woke up from his nap at the Burrow. Ron softly snoozed in his room at home dreaming of his wedding to Hermione with Harry and Athena there for support. Athena closed her eyes feeling tired all of a sudden.

A few hours later Hermione and Ron flooed into Harry's living room planning on asking Harry and Athena to join them for dinner since the group didn't have lunch together as usual. Athena was asleep with her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry lifted his head from on top of Athena's blinking a few times at Ron and Hermione as he woke up before raising an eyebrow at the two wondering why they were in his home.

Hermione giggled quietly at the sight "we came to ask if you two wanted to join us for dinner but I can see that it may be better to have it another night."

Athena sat up hearing the giggles she rubbed her eyes before glancing at the TV noticing the movie was over before looking at Hermione "hi Hermione, Ron." She mumbled forcing herself to wake up from her sleepy haze.

Harry glanced down at Athena "did you fall asleep as well?" he asked remembering she had been awake when he decided to finally doze off.

Athena rubbed her eyes waking up "I guess I did. One minute I was watching the movie next thing I know Hermione and Ron are here and I feel like I've slept." She mumbled looking at her lap.

Hermione "I'm sure Athena has probably been getting less sleep than normal with me sleeping over at her place and the fact that we have had guards disrupting our normal routines. I honestly even fell asleep for a bit while I was doing my research this afternoon. Our sleep schedules and routines were impacted by the Death Eater who has now been captured and I am certainly looking forward to going back to my normal life. So Athena would you like to join Ron, Harry, and myself for dinner?"

Harry stretched out his limbs a bit stiff from sleeping in the same position for a couple of hours before glancing at Ron and Hermione taking into consideration what Hermione had said about her and Athena's week while he and Ron were gone. Ron looked around starving but not wanting to say anything since it was still being decided if he and Hermione would have company at dinner or not. Hermione looked at Ron noticing his ever-moving gaze rolling her eyes as she realized he was trying not to pressure the two into making a decision but was starving and losing patience.

Athena glanced at Harry then back at Hermione and Ron "I'd like that. I think it will be nice for the four of us to hang out after a long work week and have fun as a group." She smiled now clearly awake as she had time to wake up while she decided.

Hermione looked at Harry "would you like to go fancy or casual? We will be in muggle London so think carefully. I think it would be better to avoid any wizarding spots due to the papers printing about your mission and the fact that you brought your girlfriend's mother's attacker to justice. If you want to be hounded by photographers and reporters then we can go around wizarding London otherwise muggle London would be better."

Harry looked at Athena "well you like Italian food and Chinese so we have either take out or a nice restaurant. How do you feel about dressing up tonight?"

Athena bit her lip "well Hermione and I have had girl time when you guys were away I think it would be nice to actually get prettied up tonight for a purpose rather than for the fun of it. I'd say a nicer place tonight to celebrate your successful mission."

Harry looked back at Hermione "fancy it is. Do you think we would be able to get into that Italian restaurant tonight?"

Hermione nodded "we should after all our names are on the V.I.P. list since the place is owned by wizards who wanted to broaden their business to other clientele." She walked over and grabbed Athena's arm "well I guess the two of us need to go get ready. Pick us up from Athena's flat in half an hour." She apparated to Athena's flat with Athena smiling.

Athena released herself from Hermione's grip when they landed in her apartment before running into her bedroom to find something to wear before she decided on anything else. Hermione appeared in her flat long enough to grab a few outfits and make up before appearing back in Athena's living room. She walked into Athena's bedroom after knocking first setting the outfits down on the bed as she debated what to wear. Athena walked out of her closet in a sky blue high-low dress. On her feet were a pair of silver heels to match the silver bracelets and tear drop earrings she wore. She sat down at her makeup table looking at the various makeup tools and colors she had at her disposal.

Hermione glanced at Athena before letting out a low whistle "you look beautiful Athena."

Athena blushed faintly "thank you Hermione." She worked on applying little bits of eye shadow and lip gloss not wanting to wear a lot of makeup.

Hermione got dressed in the red dress she had worn to Bill and Fleur's wedding pairing the dress with black pumps and black tear drop earrings before sitting next to Athena as she did minimal makeup.

After 30 minutes Harry and Ron appeared in Athena's flat both dressed in dress shirts, slacks, and nice shoes. They glanced at Athena's bedroom hearing the girls giggle before they were greeted with the sight of the girls looking absolutely beautiful. Harry walked over to Athena smiling as she did a little twirl letting him get the full effect of the outfit before he gave her a small peck. Ron offered Hermione his arm before they headed out to the restaurant to make sure they could get seats. Athena blushed faintly not used to the attention she was receiving from Harry.

The group made it to the restaurant with little to no trouble. They were quickly seated and had their orders placed in no time leaving the group to chat and catch up on what had gone on over the week. Athena looked around noticing the stares of some of the patrons recognizing them as members of the wizarding world before lifting up her water-glass and taking a sip. Harry blinked at Athena noticing she wasn't paying any attention to the conversation he lightly rubbed his thumb over the top of their joined hands trying to get her attention back to the table.

Athena looked up at him "hmm?" she had paid more attention to the other patrons then the others at her table.

Harry "where's your head at?" he asked quietly letting Hermione and Ron have their own conversation.

Athena looked down biting her lip embarrassed that she had stopped paying attention "people are staring and I'm pretty sure they are reporters or people who know why you are famous." She mumbled having hoped that being in muggle London would keep Harry from attracting attention.

Hermione looked up hearing the end of Athena's sentence she glanced around sighing softly as she too noticed the people staring at them "maybe if we ignore them they will stop staring at us. Honestly it seems like everywhere we go we run into someone who knows us and wants to talk about our achievements."

Finally dinner was over. Hermione and Ron said goodbye before heading off to enjoy a little alone time before they had to part for the night.

Harry walked with Athena "do you want to walk around for a bit or would you rather go back to your flat?" he asked enjoying the beautiful night with the beautiful girl by his side.

Athena looked up at him "why don't we take a walk around? It is such a beautiful night after all." She held onto his elbow as she walked around.

Harry smiled taking her around London until it got later and colder. He stood with her outside her apartment door "I'm glad we went out tonight." He said softly brushing a piece of wavy hair behind her ear.

Athena looked at him "I am too Harry. It was fun and great to be out after sticking close to home for a little while."

Harry gave her a small kiss goodnight "good night Athena." He walked down to an alleyway before apparating home glad to be back.

Athena went into her apartment locking up before placing a hand up to her lips still feeling the tingles before she let out a squeal of happiness. She got ready for bed before falling asleep for the night dreaming of her date with Harry and the others.

Song Choice: Speechless- Memphis May Fire


	10. Ex-Girlfriends and New Beginnings

Chapter Nine Ex Girlfriends and New Beginnings

Disclaimer: Any characters other than Athena and any situations related to the book or any other Harry Potter related items belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I do not gain any money from this. I only write to relieve stress and to get the ideas out of my head.

A/N this is only my second fanfiction so I'm still new at this. This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction so if anything seems out of character I'm sorry. Feel free to leave a review or comments on anything I messed up on or if you have a suggestion for the story. Don't feel obligated to give me a review though. I appreciate everyone who reads my stories. Reviews are bonuses in my eyes so like I said don't feel obligated to leave one. Thank you also to those who have added this story to favorites or following I appreciate it. ".."=talking '..'=thinking *..*=text message/notes

The next morning Athena walked into her kitchen rubbing her eyes as she worked on making herself some coffee planning on going out and about on the beautiful Saturday morning now that she didn't have to worry as much. She leaned against the counter as the coffee maker worked on preparing a pot of the blackest coffee she had.

Elsewhere in London Hermione was sitting in a park near her flat reading a book enjoying the sunny morning glad it was not raining. Harry was working on paperwork in his study having put it off to spend time with Athena the night before. Ron was hanging out with his family since Ginny was home due to her not having a game that week.

Neville was with Ginny spending time with her while other teachers were escorting students around Hogsmeade. "So I've heard that Harry is dating again?"

Ron looked at Neville "yeah he met the American version of Hermione a few weeks ago and they hit it off. She's a nice girl and seems good for him."

Ginny looked at Ron "will we be seeing her and Harry today?" she asked wanting to somewhat start over and try to get to know the girl who was now Harry's girlfriend.

Ron "I'm not sure. Harry had some paperwork to finish and I don't know what Athena's plans are. I know Hermione wanted to have an alone day so Athena may have the same idea."

Back at her flat Athena finished drinking her coffee before heading into her bedroom to get ready for the day debating if she wanted to go for a run to the local park or if she wanted to curl up on her couch with a good book. She changed into a loose t-shirt and a pair of running shorts before tying up her sneakers and heading out the door making sure her phone and keys were safely tucked away with her as she ran.

Hermione looked up hearing someone run towards the park and the faint hint of music coming from the headphones she blinked surprised to see Athena leaning over the water fountain at the park. She put her bookmark in the book before getting up and lightly tapping Athena's shoulder.

Athena looked up pulling out a headphone "oh hey Hermione. I figured you would be at the Weasleys enjoying the lovely day. I heard Ginny's team didn't have a match this week and was coming home for the weekend."

Hermione "yeah I'm going to go over to the Weasleys for dinner. I figured I'd let them spend time with Ginny and not get overwhelmed by it and then pop over for dinner later. So I'm guessing you are spending time away from Harry this morning?"

Athena took a quick drink of water "he said he had some paperwork to finish since we spent yesterday afternoon together so I'm not really sure if we have plans for today or not. I figured since I'm not being followed by guards any more I would go for a run like I used to in Boston on the weekends."

At Grimauld Place Harry finished the paperwork and sent it via owl to the department head. He looked at the paper scanning the sports section surprised to see that Ginny's team didn't have a game this weekend. 'I guess I should stop by the Weasleys to see Ginny and Neville since they without a doubt will most likely be there. Maybe I should take Athena with me and hopefully the two girls can be friends I hope since they will see a lot of each other as the Weasleys are basically my family.' He found some parchment and began writing a note to Athena. He blinked hearing a tapping noise on his window he opened it noticing pig flying outside his window he untied the letter from the owl's leg feeding it a treat before unrolling the parchment surprised to see Ginny's handwriting.

Back at the park Hermione nodded "I'm not surprised that he put it off. He and Ron always seemed to wait until the last minute to work on their essays and then they wanted me to help them. So you like to run?"

Athena rubbed the back of her neck "yeah it was something I did in my free time when I wasn't playing quidditch or doing school work or attending classes at Salem. It's actually a great stress reliever to exercise and since I had no interest in playing professionally I figured I'd find a new exercise hobby to keep me in tip-top shape."

At the Burrow Ginny looked up as Pig flew in the window she unrolled the piece of parchment attached to his leg smiling as she read the contents of the letter "Harry and Athena will be coming by later on. Hopefully this meeting with Athena will go better than the last one. I was really rude and I want to make amends and maybe become friends with her."

Neville kissed the top of his girlfriend's head glad she had not only accepted that her relationship with Harry was changing and that they had both moved on. "I'm glad you are willing to try to be friends with her seeing as she is important to Harry. It is also nice of you to want to make amends for your first meeting from what I heard both of you were rude to each other."

Ron looked at Ginny proud of his sister for letting Harry go to be happy with someone else "well that's good that they will be coming this afternoon probably with Hermione. I'm proud of you Ginny for willing to try and be friends with Athena and that you have allowed both yourself and Harry to move on and be happy."

At Grimauld Place Harry got up from his study going to get ready for leaving the house to go find Hermione and Athena and ask them to accompany him to the Burrow. 'Hopefully Athena won't mind coming to the Burrow even though Ginny is there. I know the first meeting they had didn't go well and I don't need them to be fighting. I would like my ex-girlfriend and my new girlfriend to be friends especially considering my ex-girlfriend's family has basically become my family and I don't want to have to avoid them whenever she's there because she can't get along with Athena.'

Hermione looked around the park they were at as she returned to her seat on the bench "do you think if Harry asks you will visit the Burrow even with Ginny being there?" she asked curiously as she observed the various groups of people enjoying the nice weather.

Athena sat down on the bench next to Hermione she ran a hand through her hair releasing it from the ponytail it was in "I will go. I think Ginny and I just got off on the wrong foot and I think if we had a chance to redo our first meeting it probably would have went differently. I know that the Weasleys are family to Harry and I wouldn't want to make him avoid them just because Ginny and I couldn't be civil. So if I go and I can't be civil I'll leave and let Harry stay because I wouldn't want to ruin his plans and like I said they are his family it would be wrong for me to make him choose."

Hermione smiled "you really are the perfect choice for Harry. You understand him better than a lot of people and you are a better person than people probably give you credit for. I know it can be hard to try to be friends with someone after you got off to a bad start but if you are willing to try that shows how much you actually care about Harry and not his fame and status."

Harry walked up to the girls he blinked hearing the giggling from Hermione "so what exactly are you two talking about Hermione? I'm surprised you aren't with Ron at the Burrow but then again since Ginny and Neville are there I'm sure I can understand." he asked seeing the smile on her face.

Hermione looked up at Harry "we were actually talking about you." She looked at him surprised to see him out since he had to do paperwork "is your paperwork all done now?"

Harry sat down next to Athena "yes Hermione my paperwork is all done now. Do I ever dare to wonder what could have been said about me between the two of you? I'm not sure if it is a good or a bad thing that the two smartest people I know, one of which is my girlfriend, happen to be talking about me." He looked at Athena noticing the running gear she was wearing "are you a runner Athena?"

Athena "yes I am. I didn't want to play professional quidditch so I found that running keeps me in shape like quidditch so I run now. It's just something I do in my free time to keep me in shape and gives me something to do when reading and work don't keep me occupied. As for us talking about you it wasn't anything bad I promise."

Harry looked between Athena and Hermione not really believing that information they had been talking about hadn't been bad. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the Burrow this afternoon for the weekly Saturday dinner. I know Ginny will be there so if you don't want to go I will understand."

Athena giggled "that's actually what Hermione and I were talking about. If I would go with you over to the Weasleys for dinner knowing Ginny would be there. As I told Hermione I think Ginny and I got off on the wrong foot and I wouldn't want to put you in a position where you had to avoid the Weasleys because of the problems between me and Ginny. I'm willing to try to start over with her if she wants to. If I feel I can't be civil I will leave but I won't force you to leave when they are your family."

Harry blinked surprised before kissing the top of her head and putting his arm around her "you are so amazing. A lot of girls want to be with me because of my fame and status but you aren't like that and a lot of girls would make me choose between them and my second family when there has been an argument but once again you surprise me."

Athena set her head on his shoulder thinking "yeah I guess most people wouldn't be as open to second chances and trying to forgive and start over but I honestly feel like Ginny and I didn't meet under the best circumstances and that led to the bad first impression which isn't fair to either of us."

Hermione glanced at the two "well I suppose if we are going to head over soon since it is after noon then we better go and change since I doubt Athena wants to visit in her running attire."

Athena looked down at her watch surprised to see it was indeed after noon she hopped up "I really should change. I don't think my running attire is all that appropriate for a weekly dinner with your family. I'll meet you guys back here in 20 minutes?" she headed off back to her apartment surprised at how much time had passed talking to Hermione.

Harry looked at Hermione "were you really just talking about me asking her to join us when we went over to the Weasleys and dealing with Ginny?"

Hermione nodded "that and the fact that she is a better person than we would have thought considering she didn't want to be with you for your fame or status."

Back at her apartment Athena ran into her bathroom taking a quick shower before changing into a long sleeve red blouse and a pair of jeans before twisting her hair up into a bun hoping that this meeting with Ginny Weasley would go better than the other one had. She rubbed her temples worried before heading out of her apartment and back to the park forcing herself to calm down.

Harry looked up as Athena placed a hand on his shoulder letting him know she was there "hey you look nice. Are you ready to go?" He stood up slightly nervous of how the girls were going to act in the presence of each other.

Hermione stood up "let's hope there are no catfights." She said before walking with the two to an alleyway before apparating to the apparition point of the Burrow.

Ginny glanced out the window she smiled seeing Harry, Athena, and Hermione "they are here Mom." She blinked surprised when she was hit with nerves worried that Athena may not be as open to starting over as she was.

Neville looked at Ginny noticing how tense she was "it will be ok Ginny. I'm sure if Athena is as good of a person as everyone says she is that she will be willing to give you a second chance."

Harry looked at Athena noticing she was fidgeting "I'm sure you'll be fine Athena."

Athena took a deep breath before walking inside after Harry and Hermione she looked at Ginny as she made her way into the living room "hi Ginny. Do you think we could start over? I feel like our first meeting really didn't go well and left us with a bitter relationship. I don't want it to be hard for us to be around each other and make it awkward for Harry to be here either. Also I'm sorry for being as rude as I was" She mumbled part of her speech not sure what to expect.

Ginny let out a sigh of relief "I'm so glad you said that. I was hoping that we could start over because like you I felt that we didn't meet under the best circumstances. I am sorry for belittling your intelligence and looking down on you at the first meeting. I'm glad you are with Harry helping him move on because it allowed us to have closure and finally move on and be happy. I don't want to make it where Harry has to avoid being around my family because you and I can't get along. Hi I'm Ginny Weasley I play chaser for the Holyhead Harpies and I'm dating Neville Longbottom."

Athena bit her lip to keep from giggling at the introduction "nice to meet you Ginny. I'm Athena Blaze I work as a lawyer in the Magical Law Enforcement department and I'm dating Harry Potter." She offered her hand out to the other girl smiling.

Ginny shook her hand before moving out of Neville's embrace "do you want to go outside and get to know each other better? I know the boys are going to start playing quidditch soon enough."

Athena nodded before following Ginny outside smiling glad that they were trying to be friends knowing the Weasleys were important to Harry. Harry headed outside after the girls once the elder Weasley children organized a quidditch game. Hermione sighed following not liking quidditch but taking the job of score keeper since it allowed her to stay on the ground. Molly worked on making dinner for the group letting them play quidditch to keep them out of the house. Arthur was in his shed working with muggle artifacts happily.

Harry looked at Athena noticing they were two quidditch players short of having even teams "when you played quidditch Athena what did you play?"

Athena looked up at him curious to why he wanted to know "I played seeker most of the time and played chaser for a year or two."

George chuckled before looking at Ginny and Athena "ok you two come join my team. We finally have a seeker besides Harry that may actually be able to keep up with Harry. Charlie is usually the seeker but he isn't really a match for Harry no offense brother."

Ginny summoned her broom before changing her outfit to quidditch robes matching the red color George was wearing. She flew up by her brother smiling. Athena blinked thinking realizing she didn't have a broom she walked over to Hermione whispering quietly before smiling as Hermione disappeared only to reappear a few minutes later with one of the latest broom models. She changed her outfit to quidditch robes before flying up to join the others glad Hermione had been able to get her broom missing the feel of flying.

Soon enough Ginny scored the first goal passing it neatly through the hoops passed Ron. Ron let out a groan of frustration. Athena was looking for the snitch flying around as she spotted the familiar glint of gold belonging to the prize. Harry kept an eye out avoiding bludgers being hit at him by George. Charlie was working on trying to get the quaffle to the goal post being guarded by Percy. Hermione watched the different teams trying to keep up with who was on which team. Harry's team consisted of Harry as seeker, Ron as keeper, Bill as beater, and Charlie as chaser. George's team consisted of Athena as seeker, Percy as keeper, George as beater, and Ginny as chaser. Neville cheered on Ginny's team as Ginny continued to score much to the frustration of her brothers. Athena spotted the snitch racing towards it narrowly avoiding the bludgers that Bill kept hitting her way. Mrs. Weasley walked out as dinner was done she watched the game for a moment before going to retrieve her husband. Athena managed to grab the snitch with her gloved hand a second before Harry cheering at the victory.

Hermione looked shocked since no one had beaten Harry when it came to the snitch "well the final score is 200-60. Victory goes to George's team." She watched the various members of the game fly down to the ground glad once they were all safely on the ground.

George let out a cheer before he hugged Athena lifting her up and twirling her around "we finally beat the Chosen One at quidditch."

Athena giggled being twirled around she glanced at Harry then smiled having a good time. Harry rescued his girlfriend from George making a face as George continued to sing about beating Harry for once. Ginny walked over to Neville. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked over to the group surprised to hear that someone had beaten Harry. Hermione gave her fiancé a kiss to cheer him up before heading inside for dinner.

After dinner Ginny and Athena sat on a couch talking and getting to know each other while Harry and Neville caught up. Hermione was working on wedding planning with Mrs. Weasley and the other Weasley wives. Ron talked with his brothers finding out what each had been up to during the week as their mother had planned the dinner since Ginny was going to be home. Mr. Weasley was talking with his sons. Harry glanced over at Athena surprised to see her and Ginny laughing to the point of having tears in their eyes from laughing so hard. He silently wondered what they were talking about but was glad to see the girls were getting along easing his worries.

Athena looked up feeling a pair of eyes on her. She glanced over at Harry before returning her attention to Ginny as she told another story about pranks George and Fred had pulled on Ron. 'Hearing these stories makes me wish I had siblings to grow up with but unfortunately I was a complicated enough birth for my mother so she couldn't have children after me. I wonder if that is how Harry feels when he isn't with the Weasleys or how Hermione feels.'

Hermione walked over to Ginny and Athena "well I'm glad to see you two are clearly getting along. I know there was some worry that you wouldn't." she sat down at the edge of the couch they were on glad her friends were being friends.

Athena smiled "Ginny was filling me in on some of the pranks Fred and George pulled on Ron. It sounds like there was a lot of fun and laughter in this house growing up. I can also understand why Harry calls you guys his family."

Ginny looked at Athena "I'm guessing from your statement that you don't have any siblings? I know this house was always full of laughter and pranks and sometimes I wished I was an only child but I realized I wouldn't have people to go to for advice or a laugh when I had a bad day."

Athena shook her head "no I don't have any siblings. I had a complicated birth that made it where my mother couldn't have any kids after me. I'm sure that is why my mother was always encouraging me to make friends with the neighbor kids and girls at school. Not that it went all that well since I wanted to spend my time with my nose in a book learning."

Harry excused himself from Ron and Neville noticing it was dark outside he walked over to Athena "you ready to go?"

Athena glanced outside then stood up nodding "probably should go since it is getting late." She turned to Ginny "maybe when you aren't as busy with quidditch we can have lunch?" Over the evening she had gotten to know the other girl and was starting to become friends with her.

Ginny nodded "I'd like that. I'll let you know when I have an opening." She gave Harry a small hug smiling "I'm happy for you Harry. She's a great girl and you seem happier than I've seen in a while."

Athena went to go say goodbye to the other Weasleys. George was thanking her again for helping them win before reminding her to visit his shop. Charlie and Bill were talking to their wives about to leave for the night. Percy had already left. Ron and Neville said their goodbyes to Athena before resuming their conversation about Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley talked to Athena about a particular muggle item while Athena waited for Harry to finish his goodbyes.

Harry returned the hug glancing at Ginny "thanks Ginny. I'm glad that you and Neville are happy as well." He said his goodbyes to the others before walking with Athena to the apparition point and apparating the two to Athena's flat.

Athena sat down in the chair nearest her tired from the different activities she had done "well that went better than I expected. I'm glad that Ginny and I got to talk and get to know each other." She let her hair out of the bun running her fingers through it stopping after a couple of seconds feeling a bit sore since she hadn't played quidditch in a while.

Harry glanced at the time surprised to see it was only 8pm but was dark outside he looked at Athena "I'm glad that you and Ginny were able to be civil and get to know each other. It's only 8pm so do you want to still hang out just the two of us or would you rather I leave for the night?"

Athena pulled out her phone after it buzzed in her pocket she smiled seeing the text from her mom before looking at Harry "I'm not really that tired or anything so if you want to stay and hang out that's fine with me."

Harry sat down on the couch before laying down on it staring up "it was nice to play quidditch again. I haven't really played since I left Hogwarts. I'm still a bit surprised you beat me since no one else has really done so."

Athena rolled her shoulders a bit sore she glanced at him "I guess I had luck on my side. I haven't played in a few years either so it was nice to get up in the air and play." She got up "do you want tea or anything?"

Harry "some coffee would be great if you don't mind." He looked around at the different movie posters on the walls before turning his attention to the photos lining the mantel.

Athena walked into the kitchen making a fresh pot of coffee leaning against the counter thinking about the past three weeks she had spent in London and how different her life was now. She poured two cups of coffee before heading back into the living room she set them down on the coffee table before sitting down in the chair "are you tired?"

Harry looked at her sitting up and taking a drink of his coffee "not really just unwinding since it has been a busy and long day. I was also taking in the décor of your apartment."

Athena looked at her lap stirring the creamer in her coffee not really up for black coffee "what do you think of my decorating?" she asked before taking a sip of her less bitter coffee.

Harry "it is more homey than Grimauld Place that's for sure. So what else did you do in school besides play quidditch and study?"

Athena set her coffee back down on the coaster "I had friends that I could hang out with that weren't study partners or quidditch players. Most of the time I was either studying or playing quidditch though so most of my friends were other quidditch players or people in my study group."

Harry moved over and patted the spot beside him wanting her to sit next to him and not in the chair feeling as if the distance was a bad thing. Athena rolled her eyes and sat down next to him before turning on the TV as a soccer game came on. She looked at the teams then leaned back realizing she didn't recognize them. Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders when she leaned back watching the soccer game with her enjoying spending time with her. Athena moved slightly so she was closer to him before setting her head on his shoulder watching the game. Harry looked at her before kissing the top of her head. He tightened the arm around her shoulder carefully not wanting to hurt her but wanting to keep her close to him.

Eventually it was 11:30 and the soccer match had ended. Harry stood up he looked at Athena "well I should probably go."

Athena stood up with him she nodded "yeah it's almost midnight. Thanks for taking me to the Weasleys with you. I had a good time."

Harry took her hand before tugging her closer and hugging her. He kissed her softly before releasing her and heading into the floo "good night Athena." He said before shouting out his destination and disappearing in the emerald flames.

Athena watched him disappear before going to get ready for bed suddenly exhausted as the long day finally took its toll. She laid down and fell asleep for the night with a smile on her face.

Song Choice: Gavin Degraw- I don't want to be


	11. Ministry Half-Days and Halloween Ideas

Chapter Ten Ministry Half-days and Halloween Ideas

Disclaimer: Any characters other than Athena and any situations related to the book or any other Harry Potter related items belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I do not gain any money from this. I only write to relieve stress and to get the ideas out of my head.

A/N this is only my second fanfiction so I'm still new at this. This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction so if anything seems out of character I'm sorry. Feel free to leave a review or comments on anything I messed up on or if you have a suggestion for the story. Don't feel obligated to give me a review though. I appreciate everyone who reads my stories. Reviews are bonuses in my eyes so like I said don't feel obligated to leave one. Thank you also to those who have added this story to favorites or following I appreciate it. ".."=talking '..'=thinking *..*=text message/notes

October 17, 2000

Athena looked at her calendar as she sat in her kitchen September had faded into October. Her eyes widened when she noticed it was only two weeks to Halloween. She had lived in London for three weeks now and been in London for a month and a half surprising her friends in the states and her parents. They had thought their daughter would come home after living in London for a week figuring her apartment had been a real estate investment not a new home. She looked out the window at the orange and brown leaves covering the trees outside her apartment. The ministry had decided that Fridays at least in October would be split into half days. Senior employees worked the 8am to noon shift while the younger employees worked the noon to 5pm shift hoping it would be more productive to work in shifts for important cases.

Hermione texted Athena *hey Athena Harry, Ron, and I are sitting at the local coffee shop since we aren't going in until noon. You are more than welcome to join us. Here's the address -Hermione* she glanced at Ron and Harry as she took a sip of her pumpkin spice flavored coffee.

Athena blinked hearing her phone ding she pulled it out of her pocket before opening the text she smiled before replying *Hey Hermione I'd love to join you guys since I basically have been reading and what better place to read or hang out than a coffee shop?" I'll be there in a few-Athena* she got up pulling on her coat over a simple white blouse and black pencil skirt before heading out locking up her apartment before placing the keys, her phone, and wand in the cross-body bag she wore. She headed down to the street wondering if it would be worth it to get a car or if she was better off walking.

Harry looked at Ron as he talked about the soccer game that had been on last night surprised that one of his best friends was taking an interest in muggle sports "so what did you think of the soccer game last night Ron?"

Ron "it was boring at first but then there were some slide tackles and injuries and watching the guy score a goal was bloody awesome." He had started to try and learn more about muggle things since his fiancé lived in muggle London and until they found a house would be living there. It also made it easier to have conversations in public since he didn't have to censor what he was talking about.

Athena walked into the coffee shop after spotting the familiar red hair inside. She walked over to the table the three were sitting at smiling as Harry stood up and pulled out her chair for her "thanks Harry."

Harry smiled he kissed Athena's cheek before pushing in her chair and sitting back down letting Ron finish talking about the soccer game. He wasn't sure what to make of the ministry's plan of half days on Fridays but was willing to put up with it for the month until things would most likely go back to normal. "So Athena what do you think of this half day schedule they have us on?"

Athena looked around the coffee shop "well I think it is supposed to make us more productive but I feel like some things that need to be done in a timely manner are not getting done with these half day schedules. I do like coming in later on Fridays but I can't check with the senior lawyers to make sure I'm looking at the right information to help with the cases being worked on. It is hard for us to be productive after lunch so having half the employees coming in after lunch is like asking for a less than 100% productivity rate. I don't think the half day is going to last much longer." she reached into her bag pulling out a book letting Harry and Ron resume their conversation that her arrival interrupted.

Ron looked at Harry "so do you know when the next match is going to be on the television?" he asked trying to get his friend's attention now that Athena had started reading and was paying no attention to the conversation.

Hermione looked at the cover of Athena's book then at Athena "so you like that author as well? I'm surprised as most people are not a big fan of her books unless they are young adult novels."

Athena smiled "yeah I've heard most people complaining about her books unless they are young adult novels but I like her books that are more centered towards adults. Young adult novels are great but I feel like sometimes because of whom they target the relationships aren't as emotionally involved as they should be."

Harry looked at Ron letting Hermione and Athena have their own conversation "I think the local sports station said the next televised game was going to be on this upcoming Monday. I'm glad you are interested in soccer since Hermione never wants to talk about it and Athena and I have other things we discuss besides soccer so it is nice to have a new soccer buddy."

Ron "I figure if I'm going to live with Hermione and be learning about all this technology and activities that go on when we aren't at work or in our world that I might as well pick up some of these activities and learn more about them." He looked at Hermione noticing she had stopped talking and was back to reading her book before glancing at the time noticing it was already 10:30.

Athena looked at her phone checking the time before placing a bookmark in her book. She set the book down before getting up and heading over to the line to order coffee. She looked around at all the different options trying to decide what sounded good to her used to drinking coffee she had made herself. She got a pumpkin spice espresso and a blueberry muffin before heading back over to the table wondering if the pumpkin spice would be as good as people claimed. She looked at Hermione noticing her drink "is the pumpkin spice good? I'm not used to trying coffee of different blends or flavors but this sounded good."

Hermione looked up from her book then smiled "the pumpkin spice is delicious it is one of my favorite seasonal drinks. I'm used to having the same blend of coffee but when the seasonal coffees come out I usually order them because they are normally really good." She went back to her book wanting to finish the chapter she was on before they had to head to work.

Harry reached over and took a bite out of Athena's muffin "well the muffin is most definitely good."

Athena looked at him shocked she shook her head after a moment "HARRY I can't believe you just did that." She blushed when the entire coffee shop turned their attention on her. She looked down nibbling on her muffin and taking sips of her drink embarrassed.

Harry chuckled watching the familiar red tint cover her cheek he played with a strand of her hair twirling it around his finger "what I can't take a bite of your food? You do the same thing to me when we go out and you want a taste of my food. Besides it is worth it to see that beautiful blush on your face." He kissed her cheek gently.

Athena finished her muffin and espresso before glancing at the time again "its 11:30 guys we should probably head to work." She mumbled still embarrassed by her outburst. She got up grabbing her bag before looking at Harry "sorry for yelling at you. It was hypocritical of me when last night I took a bite out of the spaghetti you had for dinner." She threw away her trash as she waited for the trio.

Harry stood up he walked over to Athena giving her a small kiss before he laced his fingers with hers and headed out the door "you are forgiven. I don't mind you stealing food from my plate since I usually do the same when your food looks appealing. Oh Ginny sent me tickets for the last regular season match she's playing in. Would you like to go tonight?"

Athena looked up at him "just the two of us? I don't think I have any plans for tonight other than reading a book or two and I would like to see a match. Yes I would like to go tonight." She held his hand waiting for Hermione and Ron to join them.

Ron waited by Hermione's side as she put her books and other things back into her bag "so any important wedding planning to do tonight or are we going to have a movie night at your flat?"

Hermione threw away her coffee cup before looking at Ron finishing packing up her bag "a movie night sounds great Ron. Nothing important to do tonight for the wedding especially since your mother has already planned out all the things we are going to do tomorrow to make sure the last few details are taken care of. I will be glad when it is two months from now and we can finally be married and I won't have to stress over wedding planning. I mean I want to get married to you and have a nice wedding but the details can be overwhelming sometimes."

Harry looked at Athena "yes just the two of us. I'm glad you want to go since Ginny was hoping to be able to talk to you either before or after the match if you are ok with that. I'm sure we might see Neville tonight as well but we don't have to visit with Ginny and Neville if you don't want."

Athena rolled her eyes pulling his face closer to her by the jacket she kissed him before releasing him "Ginny and I had lunch the other day and she mentioned something about a Halloween party. I'm sure she just wants to follow-up on that. Relax we aren't going to start hating each other anytime soon so don't worry about us being in the same room."

Ron blinked looking at the two as he walked over to them "what's this I hear about a Halloween party? We haven't really done anything involving Halloween since we were in school."

Hermione "we should have a costume party and invite some of our old classmates and coworkers. It could be held at either my flat or Athena's flat and we could have lots of fun."

Harry "we could always have the party at my house. I mean the order moved the headquarters so there is not really a need to keep people from coming and visiting my house. Besides I have more room than either of the two flats so it wouldn't be cramped for space. Costume party sounds like a good idea give people something fun to do on Halloween since we haven't really done anything since school." He walked with the three heading into the men's side away from the girls once they reached the entrance.

Athena walked through the flames minutes later with Hermione "the question is what should we be for Halloween? A witch seems like it would be too plain since that is what we are anyways. I do agree that Harry's place would be a better place for a party though since it has more space unless you were thinking of having a small party." She muttered a cleansing charm still disgusted by the procedure for coming into the ministry.

Hermione "no with the different people Ron and Harry would want to invite I doubt it would be a small get together now that we don't have house rivalries like we did while in school. I just didn't think Harry would want to have the party at his place is all. Well being a witch is definitely not a costume idea I would pick as it is my life but I'm not sure what I would want to be. I guess I could be a librarian but not a completely dull boring old lady librarian more of an attractive librarian."

Ron walked over to the girls he groaned hearing Hermione mention being a librarian brightening up when she mentioned an attractive librarian "I think that is a good costume idea Hermione. I'm surprised you two aren't going to dress up as muggle witches though but I guess when you are a witch for your daily life dressing up as the muggle version seems like you are mocking yourself."

Harry walked up after Ron he blinked hearing Ron's point before silently agreeing he looked at Athena "you could always come as the goddess Athena since that is who you are named after and it isn't really a boring costume." He walked with the group to the elevators wondering how long it would take before they got bored with the half day work schedule.

Athena looked at Harry as they waited in the elevator "I guess I could. It would work with my name and everything and I'm sure I could easily put together the costume."

Hermione looked at Athena "being the goddess you were named after is awesome especially since she is the goddess of wisdom and you are a bookworm like me. Not that there is anything wrong with being a bookworm but wisdom and your name would make your costume being the goddess Athena perfect."

Ron rubbed the back of his neck "so would we be having the party on Halloween or will it be held another day? I want to talk to George about attending since he needs something to keep him from thinking too much about Fred and their Halloween ideas."

Harry "I think it should be on Halloween otherwise it seems slightly pointless to have a Halloween party if it is not on Halloween. I mean it is not like we are going to go trick or treating like children. This will be an adult party. I guess Hermione and Athena can make a list of the things we need and over the next two weeks we can gather up the supplies and invite people." He got out of the elevator as they reached the Auror department.

Athena looked at Hermione "I'll talk to Ginny tonight and then tomorrow we can start on the list of things we need and the guest list. If you would rather just start tonight after the quidditch match that would be ok just let me know."

Hermione looked at Ron then returned her attention to Athena "Ron and I are having a movie night so I would rather start tomorrow. It would be nice to start tonight but I feel like it would interrupt my alone time with Ron and we haven't had much time alone lately with all the crazy wedding planning we've had to do."

Harry smiled wrapping his arm around Athena "good that means you won't cut my alone time with Athena. I mean I already have to share some of my time with Ginny and possibly Neville if he is there. Besides you took up her time the last two weekends with dress fittings and make sure the flowers she and Ginny and Luna will be carrying were perfect. I'm ready for this wedding to be over so that you two will stop stressing out trying to plan it."

Ron held Hermione close to him now that they were clocked in he wasn't in as much of a hurry to get back to their desk "yes Hermione like Harry says you and Athena and Ginny and Luna have spent a lot of time together working on planning this wedding. Harry and I haven't been able to spend all that much alone time with our girls and as much as we like hanging out with each other we do like to spend time with you ladies."

Athena glanced up at Harry before leaning into his embrace smiling softly before she noticed the time "well I guess Hermione and I should head over to law department while you guys go to your desks." She leaned up and kissed Harry on the cheek before heading over to her department.

Hermione followed after Athena after saying goodbye to Ron and Harry already in planning mode for the party even though it wasn't going to be held for another two weeks and she had plenty of time to prepare for it. Ron and Harry went to their desk beginning to work on the piles of paperwork that had been left by senior Aurors for them to do both shaking their heads at the enormous stacks in front of them. Athena sat down at her desk she looked at the to-do list left on her desk by the lawyer she mainly worked with glad that she had been given a detailed list of what he expected her to report on. Hermione looked at her list before glancing at Athena's list surprised at the detail Athena's list had received compared to hers. She then realized that Athena's list was specifically centered on a few major things while hers was a variety of topics more suited to the causes that she was very vocal about.

Time went on leaving the girls buried in their research as they worked to get it done before their half a day was over. Ron had gotten through a third of the paperwork mumbling curse words under his breath at the stack that remained on his desk. Harry had made more progress than Ron having finished almost half of it but stopped once the words started to blur rubbing his eyes as he tried to regain focus on the information. The clocks on each desk began to beep as it finally hit 5:00 in the afternoon. Athena quickly finished up the last sentence on the topic she was working on before taking her notes and the book over to the secretary. She dropped off the notes before going to return the book glad to be done for the day. Hermione closed the book before getting up and returning it and leaving her notes with the secretary as well hoping her research would be useful like normal. Harry and Ron set down their pens and leaned back in their chairs as they waited for Athena and Hermione to arrive in their department planning on waiting five minutes before they went and rescued the girls from their research if necessary.

Athena walked over to Harry and Ron's offices taking a look at the varying stacks of paperwork "well it looks like they left you with a ton of paperwork to do and not enough time to get through it all."

Harry looked up at Athena "I think this stack here would take at least a full day with no breaks if not longer to fully complete and I was not given that amount of time. You ready to go see Ginny?"

Hermione walked over to the two she looked between Ron's stack and Harry's stack before shaking her head "Ron how is it you managed to get less done than Harry?"

Ron "I lacked the proper motivation. I was just ready to finish work and see you and have alone time with my lovely future wife."

Athena leaned against the doorway with her arms folded over her chest as she waited for Harry to finish "yeah I'm ready. I haven't been to a professional quidditch match ever so I'm a bit excited to go. Besides it is a chance to see Ginny play in a competitive atmosphere and see why she likes playing professionally and a chance to get out of my apartment for a while."

Harry cleaned up his desk before getting up he walked over to Athena "well I'm glad I can take you to your first professional quidditch game. Would you like to get something to eat before the game or just eat at the game?"

Ron and Hermione headed out leaving the two alone to figure out what they were going to do. Hermione was thinking about the different movies she had and what they should watch. Ron was thinking about snack and dinner but was glad to be able to spend time alone with his fiancé.

Athena walked out with Harry "I think we should just eat at the game. I'm not sure how popular quidditch matches are but I know with baseball and football it is better to get to the game early and eat at the game even if the food prices are a little high."

Harry nodded for an ok he waited until they were in a safe spot before activating the portkey Arthur had given to him to use to get the stadium. He put Athena's hand on the plate before feeling the familiar tug opening his eyes as they landed in the grass outside the stadium "well we are closer that I figured we would be with how the apparition points usually are."

Athena looked up at the stadium her eyes widening at the size of it "wow. It's even bigger than some of the stadiums I've been in when I went to muggle sporting events in the states." She tugged on his hand as she headed towards the line of people waiting to get in excited.

Harry laughed as he followed Athena over to the line "yeah the stadiums are decently sized. Once we get in I'm sure Ginny will have people ready to escort us to the locker room if you want to talk to her before the game otherwise we can just go to the seats."

Athena looked around as they moved in line heading inside after presenting their tickets "let's wait until after the match to see Ginny. I would hate for her to be distracted by something we said and end up not doing well in the game." She followed after him as he led her up to the box where their seats were at.

Harry watched amused as Athena looked around like a kid in the candy store he led her over to the food stalls starting to get hungry and figuring they should get food before the game started "do you have anything in particular you want to eat?"

Athena looked at the different food stalls before going over to a stall that had what appeared to be similar to hamburgers and fries. She ordered and paid for her meal before joining Harry in line for his food smiling. She took a bite of her burger fidgeting from her excitement at being at a professional quidditch game "mmm this is really good." She offered up a small bite of her burger to Harry.

Harry took the bite chewing on it before nodding "that is really good." He ordered his sandwich and chips before paying for it. He started heading back to the seats glancing over at Athena to make sure she was still by him as he did. He took his seat watching the players fly out and around the stadium as the lineup for the game was announced.

Athena looked at the various quidditch players before spotting the familiar red hair that was Ginny before cheering loudly as her name was announced. She stood up out of her seat and walked up to the glass at the front before watching the displays "This is amazing Harry. Thank you for bringing me."

Harry watched the players take formation smiling as he heard the whistle signaling that play had started "There are binoculars on the ledge in front of you if you want to be able to see clearly."

Athena picked up the binoculars and watched as Ginny's teammates passed the quaffle around before throwing it to Ginny. Ginny promptly scored leaving the crowd to erupt in cheers. Athena kept watching amazed as the players flew around with Ginny's team scoring another goal quickly after the first one.

Eventually the match ended with Ginny's team winning 300-50. Athena and Harry headed down the stairs to the lockers rooms being escorted by security. Athena walked over to Ginny she congratulated the other girl before starting to discuss party plans keeping an eye on Harry. Harry stood off to the side with security trying to avoid attention from the players and fans while keeping an eye on Athena. Ginny talked excitedly about the Halloween party slightly surprised to hear Harry was willing to allow it to happen at his house before going back to discussing details.

The coach walked into the locker room "good job today ladies. I'm going to need all guests to leave the locker room while the team has its post-game meeting. You are all more than welcome to wait outside the locker room until we are done but for now I need you to leave."

Athena hurried out not wanting to upset the coach she looked at Harry when she reached him outside of the locker room "shall we head back to London?" she had set up a lunch date with Ginny before she had been kicked out of the locker room to discuss the Halloween party in more detail.

Back in London Hermione and Ron were curled up on her couch having watched two movies and ate popcorn and different snacks. Ron kissed his fiancé's forehead smiling glad to have spent some quality alone time with her missing spending time as a couple over the last few weeks as they drew closer to their wedding. Hermione blushed before gently kissing Ron enjoying the alone time while she had it glad Harry had taken Athena to a game and that Luna was busy that weekend so there were excuses for why she wasn't doing anything wedding related.

Harry walked Athena out to the apparition point before appearing in her apartment. He looked down holding her in his arms smiling "did you have a good time?"

Athena looked up at him biting her lip before nodding "it was a lot of fun. Ginny and I are going to have lunch sometime next week to work on planning the party. The game was great and I enjoyed it a lot."

Harry released her as he glanced at the clock on her wall seeing it was 11:30pm. He looked down at her not sure if she was ready for him to leave. "So…" he trailed off.

Athena glanced at the clock before sitting down on the couch and pulling Harry down with her she kissed him letting him know that she wanted him to stay not having any plans since the next day was Saturday. Harry looked at her surprised as he returned the kiss not used to this side of Athena but glad she was taking some control before pulling her closer to him not ready to let go for the night.

Back at Hermione's flat Ron had gotten up and given his fiancé a goodnight kiss before disappearing through the flames not wanting to risk his mother coming over to get him. Hermione watched him go before heading to bed for the night.

The clock struck midnight causing Athena to pull away from her make out session with Harry she looked at him then at the clock sighing softly. Part of her wanted him to stay enjoying being with him but the other part of her said they hadn't even been dating a month and it was too soon to have him stay the night.

Harry kissed her forehead seeing the conflicting emotions "we have two options here. One I can stay and we can watch a movie or just make out some more. Two I can go home and we can just hang out tomorrow and you can get some sleep."

Athena looked at her lap before looking up into the emerald eyes looking back at her "part of me wants you to stay and make out some more. The other part of me says if we let that happen that you'll end up staying the night and as good as that sounds I feel like it is too soon for sleepovers." She rubbed the back of her neck still worried that this relationship was too good to be true and that one day she'd wake up and be alone.

Harry kissed her gently before getting up "I'll go. I don't want to pressure you or anything and you are right it would probably be too soon for us to have sleepovers. I'll see you tomorrow so you should get some sleep. We have party planning to work on tomorrow with Hermione and knowing her it would be better for you to be fully rested." He walked over to the floo taking a pinch of powder before saying his destination and disappearing through the flames.

Athena got up and worked on readying herself for bed before climbing under the covers hoping that Hermione wouldn't overload her brain with details when they had two weeks to plan. She fell asleep dreaming of playing quidditch.

Song Choice: Beautiful Day-U2


	12. Visitors From the US Halloween Party

Chapter Eleven Visitors From the US and the Halloween Party

Disclaimer: Any characters other than Athena and any situations related to the book or any other Harry Potter related items belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I do not gain any money from this. I only write to relieve stress and to get the ideas out of my head.

A/N. Feel free to leave a review or comments on anything I messed up on or if you have a suggestion for the story. Don't feel obligated to give me a review though. I appreciate everyone who reads my stories. Reviews are bonuses in my eyes so like I said don't feel obligated to leave one. Thank you also to those who have added this story to favorites or following I appreciate it. ".."=talking '..'=thinking *..*=text message/notes

October 31, 2000

Athena awoke to the sound of her alarm going off. The previous week the ministry had decided to end the half-days on Friday noticing the productivity had gone down. She rubbed her eyes as she tried to make herself wake up before she went into her kitchen nearly jumping when she noticed her dad was sitting at the table "dad what are you doing here?"

Athena's dad looked at his daughter smiling acting like he was always there when she woke up "well sweetheart I've missed you. Your mother also wants to know when you will be coming home to Boston. I know in the last phone call we received from you we were told that this job at the ministry in London was a permanent one and that you were moving to London. That must be a joke since you never lived this far from us and you had a great job back in Boston."

Athena worked on making coffee as she tried to process what her father had just said. Once the pot was finished filling up she poured herself a cup before looking at her father "I have a great job here that pays decently and I'm part of a team. I may not be as high up in the department as I was in Boston but the work I do here matters. For crying out loud I helped track down and prosecute Death Eaters who had managed to avoid being captured at the end of the war. I have friends here and I don't plan on moving back to Boston. You and mom are just going to have to deal with visiting when you can and accepting that I'm here in London to stay until I have to leave."

Athena's dad stared at the table in front of him before looking at his daughter "you have friends in Boston, you have family in Boston, and you had a great job where you did amazing things in Boston. Why would you want to stay in London when you have all those things back home?"

Athena sipped on her coffee trying to ignore the throbbing in her head that was a result of arguing with her dad "I have a boyfriend here dad. I finally feel like I fit in for what I am capable of not who I am or who my parents and grandparents are. I feel like I belong here and it was always my dream to work in London and you know it. So when I finally get the chance to live out my dream I'm going to take it. This isn't some temporary thing dad I'm going to stay here. I'm not moving back home."

Athena's dad sighed softly "I had hoped that wasn't the case but you aren't my little girl anymore and I can't order you to come home. I guess I'll have to settle for the times we can visit each other but I'll miss my daughter."

Athena glanced at the time "well I need to go get ready Harry will probably be soon." She power walked into her room going about her routine before waiting in her living room 20 minutes later. She looked at her reflection in the mirror liking the braid she had managed to style her hair in before looking down at the black flowing skirt and the orange button up she was wearing under her robes smiling.

Athena's dad looked at his daughter "you seem to be missing shoes and a bag and if I know my daughter she never goes without shoes or her bag." He was going to wait until she left to head out wanting to make sure her escort came.

Athena blinked then scrambled into a pair of orange flats and grabbed her trusted black cross body bag before looking at her dad "thank you for reminding me." She looked up hearing the floo smiling as Harry walked out of the flames.

Harry looked at Athena "good morning you look gorgeous as always." He leaned down and gave her a kiss only to pull away when he heard someone clear their throat. He looked over at Athena's dad surprised to see him there "hello Mr. Blaze. I didn't expect you to be here this morning."

Athena glanced at her dad "well we are leaving now. You know my answer on our discussion." She walked over and gave her dad a hug and a kiss on the cheek before returning to Harry's side taking his arm before they apparated to an alley near the entrance to the ministry.

Athena's dad looked around his daughter's apartment one last time before appearing back in his home in Boston. He looked at his wife "she isn't planning on coming home dear. She's made new friends and has a new boyfriend and apparently this job in London is more important than her job in Boston."

Harry looked at Athena as they walked through the flames together "so do you want to come over early and help me set up for the party tonight?" he didn't ask about her dad not sure if she would want to talk about him being in her apartment this morning.

Athena played with the end of her braid thinking "sure give me more time to make sure my costume works out and that all the details are perfect. I'm sure Hermione and Ginny would like the details to be perfect for the first party outside of school that's been thrown for Halloween." Her thoughts kept drifting back to her dad feeling slightly guilty for just abandoning them to chase her dream job to London since she had never really been more than an hour worth of driving away from them.

Hermione walked over to the two she noticed the guilty look on Athena's face "what's with the guilty face? Did you do something illegal that I need to be aware of?" she looked at Harry after a moment "what time would you like Ron and I to come over to help get set up?"

Athena looked at Hermione "I haven't done anything illegal. My dad showed up this morning to ask me when I was moving back to Boston. We had somewhat of a discussion/ argument about me moving back that was finished when Harry arrived this morning. He just made me feel guilty for being far away from him when I had always been close by even when I went to school."

Harry put his arm around Athena's shoulders bringing her closer to him not wanting her to go back to the states. He looked at Hermione "well the party is supposed to start at 7 so if you want to come over at 6-6:30 that would be great."

Hermione nodded at Harry before looking at Athena "so your parents are used to having you close and haven't adjusted to the change. So because they don't necessarily want the change to happen they are making you feel guilty for chasing your dream and living here in London?"

Athena bit her lip nodding before heading off to the lifts noticing it was nearing the time they needed to be at their desks. Harry went after her followed by Ron and Hermione as they noticed the time as well. Ron had been quiet most of the morning tired from talking with George the night before trying to convince him to come to the party.

Hermione looked at Ron noticing the dark circles under his eyes "I'm guessing your talk with George didn't go as well as planned?"

Ron shook his head "no we talked for a long while but he isn't really sure that going to a party and not being able to pull pranks with Fred is what he wants to do. I did manage to convince him to put in an appearance at least and I'm hoping that maybe he will find a reason to stay."

Harry looked at Athena as they stood in the lifts "you aren't thinking about moving back to Boston are you?" he watched the number rise on the lift as he waited for an answer not sure what to think with her behavior since they had left her apartment.

Athena shook her head no "this is my dream job. I'm happy here in London with you, Hermione, and Ron. I just let my dad guilt trip me a little bit. I've came up with a list of reasons why I shouldn't leave and why it is good for me to stay and they far outweigh the list of reasons to move back home. My parents will just have to get used to me being here and be happy for me. Besides if they were in my shoes they would take the job and opportunities that come with it and want to be happy even if it meant they couldn't see me as much as they would like." She got out as the lift doors opened once again stopping at the front of the Auror department to admire the department that had brought her to London in the first place.

Harry stood by Athena's side looking at his department he glanced at her "reminiscing on what brought you to me?" He let out a silent sigh of relief now that he knew she was going to stay. He wasn't going to stop her from leaving if she really wanted to go not wanting to keep her from being happy and he had worked out a plan to make sure their relationship lasted as long as it was supposed to.

Athena looked up at him then nodded "it is sad that it was violence that had gotten out of control that brought me here but I don't regret coming here. I'm glad for the opportunities I've had even if part of it was saddening."

Hermione and Ron finally reached the two having taken a different lift so they could talk to each other alone. Hermione looked at Harry and Athena before escorting Ron to his desk trying to get him to cheer up. Ron sat at his desk glad the paperwork wasn't as bad as the previous weeks he smiled for his fiancé before giving her a kiss on the cheek and starting on his work.

Harry "well I guess we should get to work before the department heads come out and yell at us for not working." He walked over to his desk thinking about the events that had brought Athena into his life.

Athena followed after Hermione to her desk thinking about the party later hoping it would go off well knowing Hermione, Harry, and Ron hadn't celebrated Halloween since school. She sat down at her desk and began working on the research she had started the previous day.

Hermione looked up after a while from her research as people walked past her before looking at a clock noticing it was time for lunch. She stood up and gently tapped Athena on the shoulder "hey its lunch time and I'm sure the boys are waiting for us to appear so they don't have to drag us out of the office."

Athena closed her book hearing Hermione. She got up stretching her arms above her head as she rolled her head from side to side "let's go before they come to drag us out." She headed down the hall ready for lunch stopping in front of Harry's desk.

Harry looked up from the last piece of paperwork he was working on before lunch "is it lunch time already?" he asked teasingly surprised she had come out of her office right at lunch time.

Athena nodded smiling "yep Hermione and me figured that we would get up and follow the rest of the crowd leaving for lunch so you and Ron wouldn't have to come find us and pulls us away from our research."

Ron looked up as Hermione walked over to him "ready for lunch?" he asked starving as usual and ready to escape the office for a little while.

Hermione smiled "let's go get something to eat before you die of starvation." She waited for him to walk over to her before she took his hand heading for the lifts.

Athena looked at Harry once Hermione and Ron had gone past them to the lifts "are we eating with Ron and Hermione?" she watched the two go not sure if they were going to catch up to them or if they were letting Ron and Hermione have alone time.

Harry looked at her as he walked over to where she stood "we eat lunch with them most days so let them have their own private lunch for now. That way I know every last little detail concerning the party will not be discussed any more than it has been this past week. The party will go on just fine without you and Hermione needing to freak out. The only thing you need to worry about concerning the party is having a good time tonight. So where would you like to go eat besides McDonalds and the sub shop we normally go to?"

Athena tapped her chin as she thought about the food options available "hmm we could go to that diner we went to the day I was supposed to leave London? As for the party Hermione and I are somewhat perfectionists so we just want every detail to be perfect and for the party to have no problems so we go over every little detail." She walked towards the lift wanting to get out of the office even if they were still deciding on where to eat.

Harry walked with her towards the lift "that sounds good to me." he waited with her inside the lift leaning his head back against the wall before glancing at Athena "you know we've been together for a little over a month."

Athena blinked surprised before nodding "yep we have been together for a little over a month. It's been a wonderful month." She looked up at him letting a soft smile grace her face before she got out of the lift quickly transfiguring her robes into muggle clothes before walking out into the rain.

Harry blinked at the rain before offering Athena a hand "have you ever danced in the rain?" he asked wanting to let loose and enjoy the moment with her before they got lunch.

Athena took his hand twirling around in the rain giggling as people stared at them "I haven't before now but I understand why they do this in the movies."

Harry watched her smiling as his hair clung to his face and his glasses blurred up from the rain drops. He caught her as she twirled into him before brushing a lock of hair away from her face taking the moment to look at her and ignore the people around him yelling at them for being in the way. "You look so beautiful right now."

Athena looked at him blushing as the rain continued to fall around them "we should probably go eat now before we get colder from this rain and so we get out of peoples way."

At the sandwich shop Hermione ate her normal turkey on rye sandwich "do you think the party will be ok? I mean Athena and I have gone over every detail and made sure everything had been bought and the invitations had been sent but I still feel like something is going to go wrong."

Ron placed his hand on top of hers "everything will be fine Hermione. You worry too much I'm sure you and Athena have done everything possible to make sure this party is a success. Just relax and get through the work day and then it will be time to have fun."

Harry and Athena ran into the diner soaked to the bone from standing in the rain as long as they did. Harry quickly headed over to the booth he usually sat in when he came trying to clear off his glasses without using any magic. Athena sat down across from him glancing out the window at the grey skies and constant downpour smiling to herself. Harry looked up as the waitress walked over before ordering for the two of them having gotten used to what Athena liked and didn't like well enough to be able to order for her. Athena blinked then nodded at Harry's choices approving of what he had ordered for her while she had been focused on the outdoors.

Harry looked at Athena "enjoy watching the rain?" he had noticed she seemed focused on the rain while he had been ordering for them.

Athena blinked then nodded "it seems to be a calming or soothing presence when it isn't thundering as well." She looked up when the waitress returned with their food eyeing the delicious looking meal that was set in front of her. She ate her fish and chips meal savoring each bite as if it was her last meal.

Harry ate his meal trying not to chuckle as he watched his girlfriend eat surprised every day that she wasn't like the other girls who would pick at their food and not want to eat anything more than a salad. 'not that there is anything wrong with eating like that I just enjoy seeing a girl have an appetite and not be afraid to eat a huge meal in front of me.'

Eventually lunch had ended and the four were back at the ministry heading back to their offices each one having to perform a hot air charm on their clothes to dry off. Hermione and Athena transfigured their clothes back glad to see there were no wrinkles or damages from the change before they headed off to their desks wanting to get finished with their research. Harry and Ron transfigured their clothes back to robes before sitting at their desks ready for it to be time to party.

Hermione looked up a few hours later as the clock stuck five and it was time to leave for the day. She worked on packing up her bag having finished and turned in her research for the day a few minutes earlier before she turned to Athena "so am I going home with you to get ready for the costume party or are we meeting at Harry's?"

Athena was packing up her bag "you can just come back to my place since your costume is there anyways. We don't have to be at Harry's until 6 so that gives us time to make any last minute alterations to our costumes and make sure we look perfect before we head over. I'm sure Ron is going to be surprised that you decided to be something other than a librarian." She headed for the lifts after sending Harry a note.

Harry blinked when a purple paper airplane landed on his desk in front of him. He opened the note glancing at Ron before getting up "Hermione is going over to Athena's to get ready for the party tonight so they don't want us to wait for them. We will see them in an hour so if you want to just come back to my place and hang while we wait for them you are more than welcome to."

Ron "well I've got to get my costume and George but I'll be over to hang out after that." He got up and walked to the lifts with Harry before apparating home when he was able to.

Harry went to his house he went up to his room to check over the costume Kreacher had gotten for him earlier in the week. He was wondering what it could possibly be since the house elf wouldn't really tell him much about the costume other than that he would like it and it was a popular costume.

A half an hour later Athena pulled on her gown letting the silky material flow down her body twirling slightly noticing the thigh-high slit in the costume before turning to Hermione "what do you think?"

Hermione looked at her wearing a more modest Grecian gown "you look beautiful. Harry won't be able to take his eyes of you. What do you think of mine?"

Athena smiled as she moved the gold bracelets up her arm "you look like a sexy goddess who isn't going to show a lot of skin but is still beautiful and sexy in her own way. We just need to do your hair and makeup and the transformation will be complete."

Hermione sat down on the seat in front of Athena's vanity mirror she looked at the different makeup and hair products before looking at the girl through the mirror "please don't do too much makeup."

Athena smiled "I usually do the least amount I can get away with since I'm not big on using a lot of makeup." She turned the seat around so Hermione was facing her before she applied little amounts of makeup.

Back at Grimauld Place Harry had changed into his vampire hunter costume. He looked at the plastic crossbow and bottles of water labeled *holy water* attached to the belt around his waist that had come with the costume. He looked up hearing the floo light up smiling when he saw George and Ron step through "hey guys ready for a party?"

Ron looked at Harry "a vampire hunter? I would have thought you would be dressed up as a police officer or something similar." He was dressed as a police officer while George was dressed as a muggle magician.

Harry shrugged "I thought about it but I had asked Kreacher to go pick me out a costume since I had been busy this past week dealing with Gringotts. He found a popular costume and thought I would like it. I like your costume though Ron and George that is a perfect costume for you."

At exactly 6 o clock Hermione and Athena walked through the floo both looking like the goddesses they were supposed to be. Athena had light gold eye shadow and gold sandals on her feet leaving her hair down. Hermione had bronze eye shadow and bronze sandal on her feet with her hair pulled up with little tendrils framing her face. Her hair had been tamed into looser curls giving her more of a goddess look.

Ron looked at his fiancé letting his jaw drop at how beautiful she looked "wow Mione you look absolutely stunning. Not that you aren't normally beautiful but tonight just wow."

Harry looked at Athena before walking over to her "I'll have to keep you by my side the entire night so no one tries to steal you away from me. You look beautiful." He whispered softly into her ear.

Athena looked at him blushing faintly though it could barely be seen with the bits of makeup she wore "thank you. I like your vampire hunter costume." She went to start setting up to hide her embarrassment still not used to being complimented by Harry. She looked around the room waving her wand turning the dark and unfriendly room into a room suitable for a party before helping Hermione decorate the room making it look similar to a professional party planner's work.

Ginny walked through the flames with Neville at 7. She was dressed as a vampire queen in a full length ball gown with college. She had made her skin pale with white costume makeup making sure to leave a line of fake blood dripping from the corner of her ruby red lips. Her hair was temporarily dyed a few shades darker. Neville appeared to be a vampire butler dressed mainly in black with a white shirt and a black cape. His skin was paler than normal and his hair was slicked back completing the look. Once Ginny had enough time to look at all the decorations she walked over to Athena and Hermione "hey Hermione and Athena. You guys did an amazing job decorating this place. It barely looks like its former self. Wow I am super impressed."

Hermione nudged Athena "Athena is the one who did all the charms. I just told her where the decorations should go and the colors we wanted. She's really good at decorating charms it would appear from the transformation of this room. I love your costume though you may want to avoid Harry. He's a vampire hunter." She said giggling at the opposite sides Harry and Ginny appeared to be on costume wise.

Athena looked around "it really isn't that hard. I just got tired of having decorators screw up my room at home when I wanted to change so I just researched decorating charms and practiced until I could do it the first time and get what I wanted. I do like your costume a lot though Ginny. You look absolutely stunning."

Ginny looked at the two noticing the costumes "you two look stunning as well. I'm surprised Hermione that you decided to go for something different then a witch or a librarian. Not that there is anything wrong but I love the costume you have on. You both look like Grecian royalty."

Hermione "I'm supposed to be a Grecian goddess while Athena is dressed as the Greek goddess Athena who she is named after. I was hesitant to go for something like this but Athena convinced me it would look good and I have to agree with her judgment."

Harry was chatting with Neville "vampire king? I noticed Ginny was a vampire queen. How have you been Neville?"

Neville looked at his costume "I'm either a vampire king or a vampire butler. I'm not really sure since most of their costumes are the same. I've been good teaching as usual. The students seem to really enjoy my lessons and I have the weekends to spend with Ginny when she isn't on the road so I've been good. How have you been? Oh and nice vampire hunter costume. I'm a little surprised you aren't dressed up as a police officer like Ron but I like your costume."

Harry "I've been good. I go to work every day and it has been a lot better since Ron and I get to go out on the field more often. It is usually short day assignments but I don't mind if it means I get to leave my desk for a bit. Other than that I'm usually with Athena hanging out or at the Weasleys with Hermione and Ron. Well that is when Hermione hasn't stolen away Athena for wedding planning. They only have a little over a month before the wedding so maybe the chaos will calm down the closer we get. I asked Kreacher to get me a costume since I had a list from Hermione, Athena, and Ginny to get for the party and this is what he brought back."

Soon enough the floo was lighting up as various school friends, coworkers, and other invited guests arrived. Music played in the background as people caught up with those they hadn't seen in a while. Harry and Athena danced with Ron and Hermione to the music having fun for once after a long work week. George was talking to Angelina Johnson off to the side trying to ignore the thoughts of Fred creeping into his brain.

Harry looked at all the decorations before returning his gaze to Athena as they danced "thank you again for making this place look amazing. I would probably have never been able to make it look this good."

Athena looked up at him "like I told Ginny it was a few simple decoration charms. I'm just glad it turned out as well as it did and that you let us use your place for the party."

Ron looked at Hermione as he did his best to dance with her "I'm the luckiest guy alive. I have the smartest most beautiful woman at my side and she loves me like I love her. What more could a guy ask for?" he kissed her nose smiling.

Hermione blushed surprised she looked at Ron as they swayed "I'm just as lucky to have you and I can't imagine my life without you Ron."

The music ended leaving the two couples to mingle while Kreacher worked on playing more Halloween type music. Athena followed Harry as he went over to talk to Seamus and Dean. Ginny and Neville had gotten some punch before taking a seat on a chair transfigured to look like a tombstone. Hermione and Ron talked to some of their work colleagues. George had begun to flirt with Angelina after pushing the sad thoughts out of his head. Bowls full of candy and treats in the shapes of ghouls and pumpkins lined the tables along with fruit bunch with eyeball shaped truffles. Butterbeer and firewhiskey were set up on a smaller table to discourage people from drinking too much. String spider webs and sheets made into ghosts hung from the ceilings while skeletons and tombstones covered the walls making the room look festive.

Seamus and Dean talked to Harry doing a once over on Athena before backing off as Harry made it clear she was taken. Athena kept an eye on the other guests glad to see most smiling and laughing while others had started dancing to the Halloween music in the background. Ron had come to join Harry allowing Athena to slip away to Hermione's side.

Hermione looked at her "I would say this party is a success by most standards. We have food, drinks, guests, and lots of happy people having fun after a long work week."

Athena nodded in agreement "it has gone well. Harry and Ron get to see old classmates and work colleagues outside of work and just get to have fun. Ginny gets to be at a party and even Neville seems to be coming out of his shell to have fun with Ginny."

Eventually the party died down leaving Athena and Harry to clean up. Ron and Hermione had left moments before to make sure Hermione got home safely and that George made it back to the Burrow having consumed a few firewhiskeys with Angelina. Athena undid the decorating charms watching the room turn back to its normal dark self sighing internally at the décor of the house.

Harry cleaned up the cups and other materials before looking at Athena "once it hits midnight in 5 minutes are you going to turn into a pumpkin? Or were you the fairy godmother for the party tonight?"

Athena looked over her shoulder at him "I would say I was the fairy godmother tonight. It was nice to meet some of your school mates and see you interact with them. It was a nice party and a nice night and I had a lot of fun."

Harry made the bag of trash fly into the kitchen to the trash disposal before walking over to Athena he set his forehead against hers before giving her a kiss "there are days I don't know what I'd do without you or Hermione."

Athena looked up as the clock struck midnight "I'm not quite sure either Mr. Potter. I should probably go it is midnight now." A yawn escaped her lips as the day's events caught up with her. She glanced at the floo before looking back at Harry "good night Harry." She reached up to give him a quick peck before walking over to the floo and disappearing through the flames.

Harry watched her disappear before sitting down in a chair thinking about the night's events and how much fun he had during the party. He had been glad to see George in a good mood even if part of it was due to the influence of firewhiskey. He finished the clean up before heading up to his room and falling asleep for the night telling himself to make plans with Athena the next day to celebrate their one month anniversary knowing it was a happy occasion that their relationship had lasted that long.

Song Choice: Shatter Me- Lindsey Stirling featuring Lzzy Hale

A/N 2. The links to the costumes can be found on my profile.


	13. One Month Dates and a Surprise Sleepover

Chapter Twelve One Month Dates and a Surprise Sleepover

Disclaimer: Any characters other than Athena and any situations related to the book or any other Harry Potter related items belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I do not gain any money from this. I only write to relieve stress and to get the ideas out of my head.

A/N. Feel free to leave a review or comments on anything I messed up on or if you have a suggestion for the story. Don't feel obligated to give me a review though. I appreciate everyone who reads my stories. Reviews are bonuses in my eyes so like I said don't feel obligated to leave one. Thank you also to those who have added this story to favorites or following I appreciate it. ".."=talking '..'=thinking *..*=text message/notes

The next morning Harry sent a text to Athena *would you like to go out and celebrate our one month anniversary a week late?*

Athena sat up in her bed she looked at her phone surprised that it was 10 am before replying *sure I'd love to go out and celebrate our one month anniversary a week late. I still find it hard to believe we've been together for a month. Seems like just yesterday I had arrived in London to help out.*

Harry glanced at the phone smiling at the text *well I'm glad you came to London. What are you up to right now?* he sent thinking that they could turn their date into an all day event.

Athena rubbed her eyes as she stretched allowing herself to wake up before she grabbed her phone and opening the text message before rolling her eyes at his response. *well I'm in the process of waking up and getting up for the day so really I'm not doing anything at the moment* she set her feet on the floor before getting out of bed and heading into the kitchen. She ran a hand through her hair waiting for her phone to make a noise alerting her of a message.

Harry walked out of his office and into the kitchen glancing at Kreacher as the house elf set breakfast and coffee down in front of him "thank you Kreacher." He glanced down at his phone when it made a ping noise before reading the text slightly surprised that she was just getting up. He sent back *I'm sorry if I woke you. That wasn't my intention I just didn't want to forget to ask you.*

Athena sipped her coffee looking at the newspaper before opening the text message from Harry. She typed back a quick reply *you didn't wake me up. I normally would be up before now but I was talking to my parents late last night about the party we had. You can come over if you want and we can make this an all day thing rather than a few hours.*

Harry finished his breakfast before getting dressed and ready for the day he called out his destination as he walked through the flames and into Athena's living room. He looked around before heading into the kitchen smelling the coffee "good morning."

Athena looked up from the paper in front of her smiling "good morning Harry." She was wearing an oversized sweater and a pair of flannel pajama bottoms with bare feet. Her hair was slightly messy from just waking up but not quite looking like bed head as one would expect.

Meanwhile in another area of London Ron and Hermione were out walking around with Molly Weasley. Ron looked at the various shops they passed not really seeing anything that caught his eye. Hermione looked at a home décor store before following Molly into it wondering if she would find anything that would look nice in her apartment.

Molly looked around at the various décor "some of this would look lovely in a future home don't you think Hermione?" she had found some furniture that was decently priced and a matched set.

Hermione walked over to where Molly was standing eyeing the furniture "this does look good and I'm sure it would look nice in a future home when Ron and I get one."

Harry took the seat opposite of Athena looking at her outfit "so what should we do first today? If we are making this an all day event we should decide what to do first."

Athena blinked thinking about what to do she looked at Harry brushing a piece of hair behind her ear "well there is a park nearby we could go to, we could hang out with Hermione and Ron, or we could stay here and watch a movie or a soccer match."

Harry looked at her "well how about we watch the soccer match that is on right now, then we can have a picnic lunch at the park nearby, then take out and a movie at my place?"

Athena nodded for an ok getting up "if you give me five minutes I'll be more presentable." she mumbled before heading into her room feeling slightly sloppy in her comfortable pjs rather than looking as put together as she normally did.

Harry got up and walked over to the couch turning on the TV to the local soccer match before sitting down and waiting for Athena to return. 'I wonder if I made her feel like she couldn't wear her pajamas around me. I don't want her to feel like she has to look 100% put together whenever we are together. I want her to be comfortable.' he glanced at the closed door that was Athena's bedroom "if you feel more comfortable in your pajamas then you don't have to change just for me."

Athena looked at her door hearing Harry's statement she was brushing her hair having already changed out of her pajamas into a Breaking Benjamin t-shirt and a pair of jeans with angel wings made of rhinestones on the back pockets. Once she had pulled her hair up into a messy bun she walked out and sat down by him "the only time I'm really all that comfortable in my pjs is when I'm first waking up. I feel more comfortable in a t-shirt and jeans than I do in my pjs. It is nice to know that you aren't the type that expects me to look perfect when I wake up or am around. It is a nice change from the last guy I dated." She looked at the match on the TV smiling as she recognized one of the teams.

Ron glanced around the shop surprised at the prices on some of the furniture unable to believe the amounts they were charging for something that could probably be made by wizards for much less. He kept an eye on his mom and Hermione wondering how much longer they would be in the store.

Hermione looked up feeling Ron's gaze on her "we are almost done Ron then you can go into your sports shop and look around there for as long as you want."

Molly glanced at her son then at the ottoman in front of her before turning to Hermione "well I guess we should go since none of this will fit into your apartment at the moment and it did give us some ideas for your future home. We'll come back once you move into a house." She linked her arm through Hermione's and walked over to her son taking his arm and heading back out into the streets.

Harry glanced at Athena before putting his arm around her shoulders as they watched the game "well I'm glad I'm doing something different than your ex. Do you want me to join you for his wedding?" he asked having heard from Hermione about Athena needing a date to her ex's wedding and her fear of asking him.

Athena looked up at him wide-eyed surprised "I'd love it if you went. Not because you are Harry Potter but because it would be nice to show him that I've moved on and found someone who not only can handle my busy work schedule but also someone who makes me happier than I ever was with him." She snuggled into his side glad he had brought up the wedding so she could get over her fears of asking him to go with her.

Harry kissed the top of her head smiling as she snuggled into his side "well it doesn't hurt that I'm Harry Potter but I'm used to working long hours and not having much time so the fact that our schedules match up makes it easier for us to understand the demands of work." He turned his attention back to the match cheering as the team he was rooting for scored a goal.

Eventually the match was over Athena stood up heading into the kitchen making a mental note to thank Hermione for talking to Harry. She pulled out a picnic basket before looking through the fridge for food to eat on the picnic.

Harry got up and joined her in the kitchen "can I help pack or make anything for this picnic of ours?"

Athena looked at him as she set the sandwich supplies on the counter smiling "if you want to make sandwiches while I work on making the fruit cups and side dishes then go ahead."

Harry got to work making sandwiches lightly bumping his hip into hers playfully as he worked smiling as she giggled each time he did. Athena worked on making fruit salads and some dips for the other fruits and veggies she packed.

Eventually the picnic basket was filled with the essentials and the two left Athena's apartment heading for the park nearby to enjoy their picnic on the cold but sunny day. Athena locked her door struggling to keep a hold of the key while wearing gloves not wanting to freeze her hands already feeling the cold seep in due to the wind. Harry removed one of his gloves gently taking the key from Athena's hand and locked the door before handing back the key and putting his gloves back on.

Athena looked up at him she kissed his cheek "thank you Harry."

Harry "it would be a shame for your hands to have to freeze to lock the door after you made such a delicious looking picnic." He took her gloved hand heading down the stairs to the street before heading to the park.

In Diagon Alley Hermione looked around a bookstore. She had left Ron and his mother in the quidditch store letting them look at the different items while she went to pick up a book that had finally come in. Molly looked at the different brooms glad she was no longer responsible for buying brooms after learning what one of the brooms could do. Ron was looking at broom polishing kits for his broom and different accessories looking up when he heard his name surprised to see Seamus. He walked over and chatted with Seamus.

Athena looked around the park not surprised to see that it was empty. She reached into her bag and pulled out a warm blanket before laying it down over the ground glancing at Harry as she sat down. Harry sat down looking around at the empty park but not minding as he wrapped his scarf a bit tighter around him as the wind blew. He set the basket down in front of them before removing his gloves once the wind died down and it was simply a little chilly but not super cold. Athena removed her gloves and undid her scarf before pulling the sandwiches out of the basket and handing him one smiling.

Harry looked around "it is a nice day a bit cold but not nearly as bad as it could be for early November." He unwrapped his sandwich starting to take a bite.

Athena "it is a bit windy which makes it chilly but like you said it isn't terrible weather. Besides the cold has made the park empty which makes it peaceful and easier to have a quite picnic." She pulled out the salads and dips leaving them in their containers as she reached for the thermos filled with tea handing him one before resuming eating her sandwich.

Harry accepted the thermos of tea as he finished off his sandwich before taking a sip grateful for the hot beverage. He opened the fruit containers and the dip before eating it the best he could without being sloppy.

After a while the food had been demolished and the two sat watching the birds fly over the pond nearby cuddling on the blanket and enjoying their alone time in peace and quiet. Harry held Athena in his arms sitting on the blanket with her seating in between his legs content. Athena set her head on his shoulder as she watched the events happening around her sitting up as a mother and child pair walked over to the playground near her and Harry to play since it had warmed up a bit as the afternoon went on. Harry watched the child play remembering the times he had come to play at a park near the Dursleys' home to get away from Dudley and his friends.

Hermione, Ron, and Molly sat in the Leaky Cauldron eating lunch after finishing up their shopping trip around Diagon Alley and parts of muggle London. Ron was showing some manners after being scolded by his mother and fiancé for his eating habits yet again.

Molly looked at Hermione "Hermione dear I know I've asked before but you do truly want those decorations and the flowers that you picked out today? I don't want you to feel like you have to pick what you think I'd like to make me happy or pick to make me stop asking."

Hermione looked at her soon to be mother-in-law "Again Molly I did want the decorations and flowers I picked out today. I'm not doing it just to please you. I am also not doing it just to get you to leave me alone either. This is what I want and that's why I decided on it." She resumed eating her lunch glad that the weather was beginning to warm in the afternoon. She had put her winter clothes up in her closet that morning and started to pack up her summer clothes to make more room as the temperatures began to drop making being outside less bearable.

Harry continued to watch the child holding Athena in his arms "I used to come to a park like this when I was younger when I wanted to escape the Dursleys." He mentioned softly not sure how much she knew about his childhood from the things that had been published about him.

Athena looked up at him "I'm sorry that you had to escape from the home you lived at before you went to Hogwarts. I'm guessing from what you said that your life before Hogwarts wasn't all that great. You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want I understand either way."

Harry looked at her "I'd rather not talk about it but it wasn't pleasant and once I got to Hogwarts everything changed and I'm better off because I got to go to Hogwarts. The child just reminded me of the days when I'd come play at a park."

Athena looked back at the child "my parents used to take me to playgrounds at parks like this one when I was younger and I'd had play dates with the other neighborhood children while my parents talked with their parents. It was a lot of fun and made my childhood more enjoyable as I made new friends."

Harry released her as he stood up and headed over to the swings having the sudden urge to go swing now that he was reminiscing on his childhood. Athena got up and followed after him curious as to what he was going to do. Harry sat down on the swing wrapping his hands around the chains before pushing himself back and releasing picking up his legs as he came back to his original spot. Athena sat on a step near the monkey bars watching Harry swing glad to see the smile on his face that had disappeared for a bit when he mentioned his childhood. Harry continued to swing until the sun began to set as the afternoon turned into evening.

Athena pulled her gloves and scarf back on as the temperatures dropped due to the decrease in sunlight "should we head to our dinner and movie location?" she tried not to shiver as the cold wind started to chill her skin.

Harry walked over to her helping her pick up their picnic before taking her gloved hands in his trying to share some of his warmth so she wouldn't be as cold "yeah let's drop this off at your flat and then we can go that way we have a chance to get out of the cold weather and warm up a bit before we head over.' he walked quickly back to her apartment the movement helping generate heat to keep him warm.

Athena power walked beside him trying to keep her teeth from chattering as the clouds darkened and the rain began turning the already chilly evening even colder. She squeaked feeling a cold rain drop run down the side of her face before running up the stairs and quickly unlocking her apartment door disappearing inside as quickly as possible.

Harry followed her in shutting the door the moment he was inside trying to prevent any more cold air from entering the apartment. He walked into the kitchen depositing the picnic basket on the small table before waiting in the living room for Athena. He called for Kreacher smiling when the house elf appeared "will you start a fire in the movie room and work on making a lovely dinner for me and Athena?" Kreacher nodded. "Thank you Kreacher that is all." He watched the house elf disapparate with a crack before looking around the apartment.

Athena walked out of the bathroom moments later having dried her hair from the rain that had managed to dampen it as she had tried to get inside. She looked at Harry 'ready to go now? Or would you prefer to wait a few more minutes to warm up?"

Harry looked at her "I think I'm warm enough now if you are ready to go. Shall we?" he offered her his arm knowing the room where they were going should be warm and ready for them to enjoy a movie and dinner.

Athena took his arm closing her eyes as they apparated to his home surprised to see a fire lit and a tray with spaghetti and meatballs sitting by the couch "did you call Kreacher while you were waiting for me? Or did you pop over here and come back before I walked back out of the loo?"

Harry looked at her as he led her to the couch before taking a seat "I called for Kreacher and asked him to light the fire and prepare dinner for us while I was waiting for you to be ready."

Athena sat down beside him setting her head on her shoulder noticing Kreacher had gone out of his way to make a more romantic atmosphere for the two of them "Kreacher did a wonderful job. It feels like we are out at a real movie and dinner with all the romance usually found in such cases. The food looks amazing as well." She kissed his cheek "thank you for having Kreacher do all this."

Harry smiled pressing play on the movie not surprised when he figured out that it was one of the romance movies he had heard was really good. He handed Athena a plate of spaghetti and meatballs before starting to eat his own plate "I'm glad you like what he's done. I was a little worried that it might be too much for an at home movie and dinner date."

Athena worked on eating her dinner while still trying to watch the movie not wanting to make a mess or miss a moment of the movie. She set her plate back on the tray once she had finish carefully before turning her full attention to the movie keeping her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry finished his food setting his plate on the tray before wrapping an arm around Athena's shoulders not really into the movie like she was but enjoying watching it with her. After a little while Athena looked up at Harry feeling his gaze she smiled softly before reaching up to kiss him as a kiss scene occurred in the movie they were watching. Harry returned the kiss moving his arm from around her shoulders to around her waist as he pulled her closer completely ignoring the movie and the various things happening. Kreacher came in and took away the dirty dishes before returning a moment later with the pieces of cake he had made the two for dessert before excusing himself.

Athena pulled away as she worked to catch her breath keeping a smile on her face "well that was one of the better kisses I've experienced in my life. It was by far the most romantic though." She mumbled as her cheeks turned pink as the feeling of embarrassment from her honesty sunk in.

Harry gently kissed her forehead "don't be embarrassed I appreciate your honesty. It was the same for me as well." He pulled her close watching her still surprised at how she made him feel when he had thought he would never feel that way again after Ginny had left him for Neville.

Athena set her head back on his shoulder turning her attention back to the movie as she worked to calm down enough to make the pink tint to her cheeks disappear biting her lip as she did. 'Why can't my brain to mouth filter work? I can't believe I just told him that even if it was true. Stupid nonexistent filter connecting my brain to my mouth that is making things come out of my mouth that should have stayed in my head.'

Harry watched the movie occasionally glancing down at Athena watching as the pink tint on her cheeks that he found to be adorable disappeared as time went on. He lifted her chin up making her look at him as another kiss scene appeared in the movie unable to resist the urge to kiss her before gently brushing her lips with his. He smiled when she blushed slightly again before he placed his lips against hers smiling as she deepened the kiss. 'She's so beautiful and I like kissing her a lot. I'm glad I met her.'

Athena leaned closer to Harry as she parted her lips allowing the kiss to deepen as the actors in the movie they were watching kissed yet again. 'I never knew a kiss could be like this. Honestly I think I'm slowly becoming addicted to kissing Harry which is something I never understood when my friends would tell me their boyfriends kisses were addictive but now I totally understand.' She moved into his lap carefully wanting to be closer to him as their kiss turned more passionate.

Harry kept his arms around her as they continued their make out session before pulling away as he worked to catch his breath. He set his forehead against hers "well it has been a long time since I had a girl in my lap but I don't mind you being in my lap." He kept her close chuckling as she tried to move off his lap not letting her go.

Athena rolled her eyes before leaning her back against his chest staying in his lap until the credits rolled across the screen. She glanced at the cake before taking her piece and eating it surprised at how delicious it tasted. Harry tried to eat his piece trying to keep his arms around her but also trying to eat the piece without getting any crumbs or icing on her.

Athena looked up at him noticing the struggle before setting her piece down and taking his plate and fork. She cut the piece into a small bite before offering it up to Harry turning in his lap to face him "this might help."

Harry took the bite of cake off the fork smiling as he held her "it does indeed help. Thank you for making it easier for me to hold you and eat my cake as well." He kissed her cheek before waiting for the next piece grinning at his luck.

Athena continued to feed him pieces of cake until his plate was clean before returning to her own piece of cake and finishing it smiling. She glanced at her watch surprised it was only 9:30 before glancing at Harry "well we've had dinner and watched a movie. What's next on the list since it isn't as late as I thought it would be?"

Harry looked at Athena thinking he tapped his chin as he did before raising an eyebrow "this is just a suggestion but we could make out some more. Or we could just watch another movie until it is late enough that you want to end this all day date."

Athena thought about it for a minute or two before gently pecking him on the lips "making out sounds like fun and it does seem like the perfect end to our all day date."

Harry grinned before he nipped at her bottom lip smiling when they went from a chaste kiss to a more passionate kiss in a few seconds.

Eventually the clock chimed twelve times announcing the arrival of midnight. Kreacher had come in to check on the two he snapped his fingers covering the sleeping couple with a blanket before extinguishing the fire and going to his area for the night. Athena was curled up against Harry fast asleep having closed her eyes at one point after their make out and had fallen asleep in seconds. Harry held her having fallen asleep around the same point she had not even realizing that he was tired until he started dreaming.

Hermione walked through the floo having gone to check on Athena when she hadn't responded to the text about a sleepover with Ginny and Luna. She blinked looking at the two before making sure the blanket covered the two and that they weren't cold before disappearing with a crack smiling.

Ginny looked up at Hermione when she came back to the flat "no luck with Athena?"

Hermione "Athena and Harry are asleep at Harry's place. I'm guessing they were watching a movie and fell asleep again like the last time I had to go check on them for dinner. I figured I'd just let them sleep and talked to Athena in the morning."

Ginny looked slightly surprised at Hermione "I'm surprised you aren't waking Athena up and dragging her back over here. I guess I'm not really all that surprised they fell asleep watching a movie because it happens with me and Neville all the time after a long day."

Hermione looked at Ginny "I'm not her mother. Just because Ron and I don't have sleepovers because that's how our relationship is doesn't mean that I'm going to make Harry and Athena be the same way. It is up to them how fast or not fast they want to move in their relationship. They are both adults and they know the consequences either way. They were just innocently sleeping and I didn't feel the need to wake them."

Luna looked at Ginny "Hermione is right. They are adults and their relationship is their business and no one else's. We have no right to judge them or make them do things that they may or may not want to do because we are simply outsiders." She said speaking rationally for once instead of her usual strange comments that few understood.

An hour passed and the clock chimed again waking Athena and Harry from their slumber.

Athena blinked at her phone noticing the text from Hermione before her eyes widened at the time. She looked at Harry noticing he was rubbing his eyes "it's one am Harry. I really need to go." She gave him a quick goodnight kiss before disappearing.

Harry blinked noticing the time and the blanket he watched Athena leave having returned the kiss quickly before heading up to his room yawning.

Athena appeared in Hermione's flat blinking at the three girls "sorry I'm late." She mumbled before walking over and sitting down next to Hermione blinking at the various food and nail polishes on the floor.

Hermione looked at her "I went to find you at Harry's. I noticed you two were asleep and didn't want to wake you so I just left. I wasn't expecting you but we are all glad you are here."

Athena ran a hand over her face "yeah I don't remember falling asleep but I'm not really surprised it happened. I am surprised however at the fact that you called an impromptu girl's night."

Ginny looked at Athena "I was surprised too but it is nice to hang out with you guys after the long week I've had with practice and the game this morning. It is nice to hang out and talk with you guys."

Luna was painting Hermione's toes a pale pink color "it is nice to see you Athena."

Eventually the girls began to get tired and set up sleeping bags in Hermione's living room. Each got into her sleeping bag before saying good night to each other. They were all talked out and had spent plenty of time while they painted each other's nails and braided each other's hair gossiping. Finally each girl's vision faded to black as they fell into a deep sleep filled with happy dreams for each one.

Song Choice: Ron Pope-A Drop in the Ocean


	14. a Birthday Celebration

Chapter Thirteen a Birthday Celebration

Disclaimer: Any characters other than Athena and any situations related to the book or any other Harry Potter related items belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I do not gain any money from this. I only write to relieve stress and to get the ideas out of my head.

A/N. Feel free to leave a review or comments on anything I messed up on or if you have a suggestion for the story. Don't feel obligated to give me a review though. I appreciate everyone who reads my stories. Reviews are bonuses in my eyes so like I said don't feel obligated to leave one. Thank you also to those who have added this story to favorites or following I appreciate it. ".."=talking '..'=thinking *..*=text message/notes

Athena sat up in her sleeping bag still at Hermione's flat hearing her phone ring before groaning noticing it was noon "hello?"

Athena's mom's voice answered from the other side "hello darling I hope you didn't forget what is occurring today."

Athena rubbed her eyes trying to think what could possibly be going on not even thinking of what day it could possibly be other than Sunday "I don't know mom will you please enlighten me about what is occurring today?"

Athena's mother tsked "my dearest Athena being in London has made you a tad forgetful. Today is my birthday party since yesterday was my birthday not that my only child could be as kind as to text or call her mother to wish her happy birthday. Oh well I can't say I blame you for forgetting with the hours you keep for your job but I do expect you here in an hour to help set up. Love you dear! Goodbye." She hung up with a click.

Athena sighed softly setting down her phone as she looked around slightly ashamed that she had forgotten her own mother's birthday before getting up and disappearing. She landed in her own apartment before sending Hermione a text *sorry to leave without a goodbye but my presence was requested elsewhere this morning and I didn't want to give the other person any other reason to be upset with me.-Athena* she hopped in the shower trying to hurry to make herself presentable before she headed back to her old home flinching at the thought of the various guests she'd have to mingle with.

Flashback

* * *

Little five year old Athena stood hidden behind her mother's leg as she peered around at the blonde little boy standing next to her parent's friends. She looked at him still hidden surprised when he walked over and offered her his hand.

Athena blinked coming out from behind her mother's leg and taking his hand "I'm Athena and I'm five."

Alexander smiled "I'm Alexander but I go by Alex and I'm also five. Would you like to go play? They are only going to talk about boring grownup stuff."

End of Flashback

* * *

Athena sighed softly remembering how Alex's parents and her parents were best friends and that the play dates had continued over the years and had turned into more than friendly dates when they got older eventually leading to their relationship which had ended a few months ago. She wrapped the towel around herself before reaching for her phone and texting Harry *hey Harry are you busy today?*

Harry was finishing lunch planning on heading over to the Weasleys in a little bit to hang out with the guys when he heard his phone buzz before looking at the text *I was going to head over to the Burrow and hang out with Ron and his brothers but I can always do that next weekend. Why what's up?*

Athena was halfway dressed hearing the reply she opened the text *it is my mother's birthday party today and I was wondering if you would be my date? It unfortunately will be a formal event and I will be forced to mingle with a decent amount of guests if I go alone. You could meet my mother this way and there is a high chance that my ex-boyfriend will be there with his fiancé since our parents are really good friends. I understand if you would rather hang out with Ron and his brothers though.*

Harry blinked surprised that she was inviting him to her mother's birthday party but continued to read before replying *I would be honored to accompany you to your mother's birthday party. I'm sure it will be nice to meet your mother and rub it in your former boyfriend's face that you are dating someone better than him. So I'm guessing a suit and tie would be necessary for this event?*

Athena smiled as she replied looking through her closet for the dress her mother would want her to wear. *yep think almost the level of formality you are used to with the ministry balls and make it more suitable for muggles. She usually turns it into a charity event so don't be surprised if she tries to get you to donate to her cause of the year.*

Harry texted back as he searched his closet for the suit he had bought for Bill and Fleur's wedding *I don't mind donating to a good cause and I guess I shouldn't be surprised that she turns it into a charity event or that it is formal considering the status your family has in both the muggle and wizarding world. When do I need to be there?* he found the suit before muttering spells to clean and erase the wrinkles from it.

Athena pulled on a simple sweater dress after grabbing her formal gown and placing it in the bag to keep it from wrinkling and protect it until it was time to get ready. She read over the text laughing quietly before replying *well the party is at 7pm Boston time which would be near 11 pm here but mom wants me to help set up and spend time with her beforehand so if you want to show up around 4 London time which would be noon there I think it would be ok. * she sent him a link with a map and address to her parents house before finishing getting ready and appearing in her parents' home in Boston.

Athena's mother looked up as her daughter appearing in the living room "good you've made it just in time for breakfast. We have a long day to prepare for the party which as always will turn into a charity event for cancer research." she took her daughters arm heading into the kitchen looking much better since she was attacked. It was 9:30 am Boston time which was the equivalent of 1:30pm in London.

Athena's father looked at his wife and daughter as they walked into the kitchen where he was making breakfast "good morning my lovely ladies. I am surprised to see my daughter of course but happy regardless. Are you hungry my little bookworm?"

Athena sat down at the bar watching her father cook "of course I am dad. Mom woke me up to remind me of the party and when I was expected to be here so I hurried and got ready. My dress is up in my room as I started there before I appeared in front of mother."

Meanwhile in London Harry had gone over to the Burrow to talk to Ron. He looked at his best friend already informing him of the party he was attending "I'm slightly nervous about this party since not only am I meeting her mother but also attending a formal event with her."

Ron rubbed his neck "well this is important to her and she wants to have you with her is a good thing. I mean if her ex is going to be there wouldn't you rather be there to make sure he doesn't hurt her or try and win her back if he realizes his mistake?"

Harry nodded "I guess you are right. This is important to her and it does show that she sees us together for the long run if she wants me to meet her parents. As for her ex I'm hoping he won't be there but if he is it is a chance for her to get closure with him like I did with Ginny."

Later on in the afternoon Athena was beginning to set up slightly worried since it was around 2pm Boston time and Harry hadn't shown up yet. Her mother watched the set up smiling as some of the more difficult decorations went up looking perfect.

Harry had appeared down the street from the house in a wooded area he walked holding his suit bag as he looked at the house numbers before stopping in front of a mansion. He looked back down at the address on the phone before looking up at the house again realizing he was at the right house. He texted Hermione and Ron *I knew she was rich but her family home is probably bigger than the Malfoys.*

Hermione texted back *if you read about her in the papers like I did before she came you would have seen pictures of her family home and know that it is indeed bigger than the Malfoys.*

Athena looked at the decorations that were being hung up thinking back to the last birthday party she had gone to before turning back to working on setting up the centerpieces for each of the tables. 'I wonder where Harry is. I hope he hasn't changed his mind.'

Harry knocked on the door not surprised when a butler answered before walking into the living room only to be directed by a maid to a ballroom. He looked up spotting Athena heading over to give her a kiss on the cheek "sorry I'm late Ron and I lost track of time and I had to ask Hermione for help with my outfit for later."

Athena smiled she looked at Harry "I'm glad you made it. Come on I'll formally introduce you to my parents before the chaos that is decorating begins its final preparations." She led him over to her parents smiling "mom, dad this is Harry Potter my boyfriend that I've told you about. Harry this is my mother, Audrey and my father, Axel."

Audrey Blaze looked at Harry scrutinizing him like she did with all of Athena's boyfriends and friends "well it is nice to meet you Mr. Potter. My daughter doesn't stop talking about you when I hear from her. We are thankful for your part in the defeat of the dark wizard plaguing us all." She whispered the last part softly careful of the muggle staff helping out with the party. She held out a hand to him in greeting still protective of her daughter's heart after the breakup with Alexander.

Harry took the offered hand kissing it gently like he had been taught "it is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Blaze. Your daughter is very important to me and it is great to meet the people who helped her become the person she is today."

Axel Blaze smiled as he offered his hand to Harry "Mr. Potter it is nice to see you again and in much better circumstances. I hope you are keeping my daughter happy." He shook Harry's hand keeping a tighter grip when he made the statement about his daughter as a warning of what could happen if things went bad between Harry and Athena.

Harry nodded at Axel as he shook his hand "it is nice to see you again Mr. Blaze." He acknowledged the warning he was given before turning to Athena "so what's the plan for this afternoon?"

Audrey looked at Harry before turning to Athena "Athena darling I have some things that need to be picked up. Why don't you take Mr. Potter and get the last few things. I need to speak with the caterers about when the food will be delivered and your father is working out the last few details for the silent auction tonight."

Athena looked at her mother "of course mom I know how you are about the details." She took Harry's arm and led him to the garage grabbing a pair of keys by the door before heading in the garage.

Harry followed after Athena "is it a good thing that she is trying to get us out of the house for a bit or a bad thing?" he asked once they were out of hearing not sure if Audrey was purposely trying to get them away or if she really did have a list of things she needed to get.

Athena looked at Harry as she headed over to a black BMW "believe me it is a very good thing that she is sending us out of the house. You don't want to be here when she is dealing with the caterers or the decorators especially since right now both are running behind. She's about to start yelling and possibly screaming if a solution is not reached soon. I'd rather get out of the house during this time and pick up a few items rather than be the one who has to deal with things going wrong. So be happy she wants us out of the house." She got in the car before looking at the list her mother had given her of the stores they needed to go to.

Harry got in on the right side slightly surprised to see the steering wheel on the left side but remembering that driving in the US was basically the opposite of driving in England. "Is she very particular about the set up for her party? If so then I am glad we got out of the house even though I didn't get a tour first." He said teasingly.

Athena hit the garage door opener waiting until it was completely open before pulling out the garage and heading down the long driveway to the street "she is super particular about her party especially since she is known around here for her parties. I'll give you a tour when we get back it just wasn't the right time to give you a tour when you walked in."

Harry looked at the other houses around the neighborhood still in shock of how big Athena's family home truly was before taking in the scenery as they headed into Boston "so your parents don't actually live in Boston then?"

Athena drove conservatively not wanting to scare Harry with her driving "they have an apartment in Boston near where I lived for when they have business in Boston but when they come home they live in a suburb of Boston. It was easier to get a house big enough for all the children they wanted to have and also have enough space for a library and office for both of them. They wanted to have 5 kids but I had a complicated birth and prevented my mother from giving me any siblings. So now we just have this big house for the three of us rather than for the seven member family that was planned. If you want to live in Boston you either have to give up space or you have to have a decent amount of money to get a nice big apartment."

Harry looked at the scenery as they went from the suburbs of Boston into the actual city of Boston "of course that makes sense. Someday I want to have a home out in the country. I don't want to live in the city for much longer but I use Grimauld Place for now since it is close enough to the office."

Athena pulled up to a decorations store parking in the parking lot before glancing at Harry "ready to begin the long list of errands?"

Harry got out of the car taking her hand as they headed into the store "I'm sure it can't be that bad."

Three hours later it was officially 5pm and Harry and Athena had just arrived back at her house. Athena carried a few bags with items from the list setting them down in the ball room where her mother stood waiting before turning to Harry "we have an hour for the tour before we need to get ready for dinner and the party."

Harry set the bags he was carrying down by the other items before following after Athena for a tour of her home "let's get the tour started I would rather not screw up any plans your mother has."

Athena began to lead him around giving him a tour of the library first before heading into her parents' offices. She continued the tour into the dining room and the kitchen before heading up the first staircase which led to a few ballrooms not located on the first floor. Eventually they ended up on the top floor starting with her parent's bedroom and wing before heading over to her wing. She opened the door to her bedroom leaning against the door as Harry walked in "well this is my room."

Harry looked around the room with pink walls and roses bordering the ceiling not surprised to see the room looked fit for a princess. "it's a big room that looks like it was made for a princess." he glanced at the time noticing it was getting close to six "well I guess we should get ready for the party now that it is practically six."

Athena looked at the clock before nodding "there is another room next door to my room that you are welcome to use to get ready." she opened the door to the adjoining room slightly nervous about the party now that it was getting closer to time to welcome the guests which would most likely include her ex-boyfriend and his new fiancé. She headed over to her closet once Harry had gone into the other room and shut the door. She looked at the outfit she had brought with her debating if it would be enough or if she should choose something else. Eventually she walked out of her room waiting beside the other room for Harry dressed and ready for the evening.

Harry walked out adjusting the cuff links on the tuxedo Hermione had helped pick out when he had gone to visit her. He looked at Athena taking in the long grey dress with beading along the shoulders "you look gorgeous tonight." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek before offering her his arm smiling.

Athena looked up at him taking his arm as she kissed his cheek in return only to have to remove the bit of lipstick that made its way onto his cheek. "Thank you Harry you look handsome tonight. So I should probably warn you that there will be both muggles and wizards here so try to avoid talking about wizarding things to muggles and talk about whatever to the wizards. I'm sure you'll do fine and I'll try to stay by your side unless you would prefer otherwise."

Harry looked at her as they headed down the stairs "well you know most of these people since they are friends of your mothers or clients so I'm sure having you by my side would be to my benefit. I'm sure you could inform me if they are muggle or wizard/witch. Besides I'm here to be your date and escort so I would like to stay with you so you can show me off if that is what you want." He walked over to her parents joining them noticing the ballroom had been completely transformed into something you would expect of a charity gala rather than a birthday party. He smiled at Audrey "you look beautiful Mrs. Blaze I can see where Athena gets her stunning looks and fashion sense from."

Audrey smiled at Harry before taking in his outfit and her daughter's "thank you Mr. Potter you and my daughter look wonderful together tonight. I hope you have a good time tonight." She headed to the entryway with her husband planning on greeting guests after hearing the doorbell ring "I bet that would be Mr. and Mrs. Jones." She glanced at her daughter "I hope you don't mind we sent out the invitations to them and Alexander before you broke up."

Athena forced a smile "it is ok mother. They have been family friends and it would be rude of you to not invite them. Besides I have Harry here to keep me company and if it is necessary I will go out of my way to be civil to Alexander if he is here." She held onto Harry's arm working on finding her courage.

Harry wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her into his side he kissed the top of her head as her parents disappeared from sight "I'm here for you. If you need to escape or feel uncomfortable because of him just say the word and I'll create an escape plan for you." He gently rubbed her back trying to help her calm down from her tense state.

A man that appeared to be Athena and Harry's age walked in his hair a golden hair with piercing blue eyes walked into the room his arm around a pretty brunette. He smiled seeing Athena as he walked over with his fiancé "well if it isn't the ever busy Athena Blaze. I'm surprised to see you here since you are usually always working."

Athena faked a smile "It is my mother's birthday party Alexander. I can make time for things that are important such as attending my own mother's party. Madison it is good to see you considering I haven't seen you in a while." She looked at the diamond on the girl's hand "I guess I should congratulate you on your engagement. If you'll excuse me some other guests have arrived that I need to talk to." She looked up at Harry smiling before heading off to greet Alexander's parents not bothering to introduce Harry to people she deemed unworthy.

Harry walked with Athena linking the name Alexander with stories Athena had told him about her ex and her mother's earlier comments. He stood by her side as she greeted Alexander's parents greeting them politely as she introduced them to him. He glanced over at Alexander frowning when he noticed the other man was watching his date.

Audrey walked back in after she had greeted more guests she looked between her daughter and her friend's son not surprised to see Alexander keeping an eye on her daughter. 'He can pretend that he is happy with Madison but I can tell from the looks that he wants my daughter. Now that he sees she is with someone else he can't keep his eyes off her.'

Athena looked up at Harry after they had greeted a few more guests "I'm sorry for all the attention you get. I'm sure you would rather not talk about saving our world." She flagged a server down asking politely for a non alcoholic beverage for her hand Harry and giving him a tip. When he returned she took the two glasses of apple juice off the tray before handing a glass to Harry.

Harry took the offered glass smiling "it's ok if it takes some of the attention off your breakup with Alexander then I'm happy to talk about saving our world. It isn't my favorite thing to talk about but I can see that talking about your breakup is painful for you." He kissed her cheek before shifting noticing Alexander was walking their way without his fiancé.

Alexander walked over to the couple now that the guests they had been talking to had left "so Athena are you going to introduce me to your date?"

Athena took a sip of her juice before looking at Alexander "Alexander this is Harry, my boyfriend. Harry this is Alexander, my ex-boyfriend."

Alexander offered his hand out to Harry "pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter. Is she still the same girl who has little time for anything but work? The same girl that puts everything above her boyfriend and doesn't even pay attention to her boyfriend's needs and is more concerned with her career than her boyfriend."

Harry took the offered hand giving it a painful squeeze before he let go "nice to finally put a face to a name. Actually no she isn't the same girl. She has plenty of time for us and for friends. She just needed the proper man to see her for who she was and someone who was worthy of her giving up work time to spend time with. I also admire the fact that she works hard for her career as I want her to be successful. I'm sure your fiancé is lonely so you should probably go back to her side." He pulled Athena close leaning down to drop a kiss on her lips purposely sending the message that Athena was his and that Alexander needed to back off.

Athena returned the kiss before backing away as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment noticing the looks the other guests were giving the three of them "Alex I think it would be best if you go back to Madison's side. Right now you are just trying to cause a fight and my mother would not appreciate it." She said as calmly as possible not letting his insults about her working all the time and not paying attention to his needs affect her.

Alexander gave one last look at Athena and Harry before heading back over to his fiancé not saying a word to her about what was said while he was talking to them. His fiancé clung to his arm glancing between him and his parents as she did her best to be the perfect bride to be. Harry rubbed circles on Athena's back keeping an eye on Alexander as he walked around with Athena mingling when necessary otherwise listening to the conversation. Athena excused herself after a few minutes noticing her mother was signaling for her attention.

Harry continued to mingle until dinner was announced before heading over to the table that Athena had showed him earlier was theirs. He took the seat labeled as Athena's guest smiling as Athena sat down next to him "everything ok?" he asked softly since she hadn't returned to his side after talking to her mother.

Athena looked at him before nodding she gave him a quick but chaste kiss smiling "sorry mom wanted to ask how I was doing after seeing him talking to us and to ask about a couple of auction items that I added." She looked at her mother and father as they joined the table followed by Alexander, Madison, and his parents.

Dinner was full of conversation mainly between the parents and Harry. Athena focused on eating occasionally giving her opinion on a law or a case she had worked on before she left for London. Harry ate smiling as he noticed the fire in Athena's eyes as she talked about laws and cases reminded of Hermione but also glad to see it back in her eyes after it had gone out while they talked with Alex.

Soon enough dinner had finished and the auction had begun. Athena had run up to her room to get the items for the auction she blinked running into a wall of muscle before looking up "can you please move Alex I have to deliver these items to the auctioneer before they get called."

Alexander looked down at her "so you've moved on to Harry Potter? Is this some twisted revenge plot where you bring in a more famous person than yourself to be your date to make me regret breaking up with you and ask for you back? I find it odd that you couldn't make time for me but apparently you can make lots of time for him. What makes him so special?"

Athena tried to get around him frowning when he moved in front of her "it isn't a revenge plot. I was honestly hurt when you broke up with me after two years of being together. It took me a month to even agree to go out on a date with him and that was three months after you broke up with me. He encourages my career and is supportive. When my mother was attacked he came with me to the hospital to be my moral support something you had never done when anyone in my family was sick or in the hospital. He makes me happy and it isn't a pain to leave work to spend time with him. I feel comfortable being around him not made up or just rolled out of bed something I couldn't do with you since you expected perfection. I can be myself and not hiding or being the perfect daughter and girlfriend I had to be. He's not you and I guess that makes him a lot better than you ever were." She walked away with the items.

Alexander watched her walk away following her back to the auction "we used to be friends Athena why do you have to be so cold now? Remember all the fun we used to have before we decided to date? Can we at least try to be friends now? I don't want it to be awkward or tense every time we have to be around each other." He opened the door.

Flashback

* * *

Thirteen year old Athena sat under a tree reading a book on a sunny summer day. Alex walked over snatching up her book before running off with it smiling. Athena got up giggling as she ran after her best friend. She frowned when he climbed into the tree house before she ended up climbing up the rope ladder to join him in their tree house in her back yard.

Alex "it is summer vacation why are you reading when we could be playing games and hanging out with the other kids."

Athena looked at him sitting down beside him and leaning up against the wall "the other kids don't really like me because my nose is in a book and most of my friends from school live far enough away. I can't help that I like to read about things and want to learn more."

Alex tweaked her nose "come on my favorite bookworm we should go to Madison's party tonight so you can do something besides sit at home and read a book."

Athena rolled her eyes "why should we go so we can play spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven like we all did last year? The games just seem so boring and gross."

Alex poked at her side smiling "you didn't seem to mind when we got locked in the closet last year not that anything different from normal happen but still last year you and I went to a lot of parties. It has to be the all girls school you go to that is making you so dull. Well that can't be all true since Madison goes there as well and she's your other best friend she isn't dull."

Athena stole her book back "hey not everyone can get to go to Hogwarts like you did. I wanted to go but mom said no. Sure Madison is my other best friend but I never get to see you other than breaks because you are at Hogwarts while I'm stuck at the school nearby. Besides I would rather just hang out with you this summer before you go away again."

Alex ruffled her hair "ok I'm sure we can find fun things to do like always." He began planning activities out loud chuckling at the protests from Athena about some of them.

End of Flashback

* * *

Athena looked at him snapping out of her memories "we can try to be friends and I'm cold because you hurt me. I mean Madison and I used to be good friends until I started to date you then I lost her as a friend. The pain from our breakup became even worse when you told me you were cheating on me with my ex friend. You know what I forgive you for hurting me because if I don't I won't be as happy as I want to be. Think of this as our closure and now we'll try to be friends and if that doesn't work out we can be civil if nothing else. Goodbye Alex." She headed up to the auctioneer feeling a lot better now that she had finally got out the negative feelings she held every time she had looked at her ex. Once she handed over the different paintings and sports memorabilia she had purchased after graduation she returned to Harry's side.

Harry looked at her "you seem happier." He took her hand not sure if he should be worried or not gently rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand.

Athena smiled softly holding his hand "I had it out with Alex. I got the poisonous feelings off my chest about how he hurt me and why I'm glad I'm with you. I feel a lot better now that we've talked about it after harboring those feelings for six months. We agreed to try to be friends like we used to be."

Harry moved his chair closer to hers gently wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him "I'm glad you finally got those feelings out your system. I know after I got my closure with Ginny I felt a lot better and I'm glad you finally got it with him. Tonight has been a lot fun meeting all these people and your parents. Your parents are lovely people by the way and they have very interesting conversations. I can see why you have the thirst for knowledge that you do after interacting with them. He kissed the top of her head keeping his arms around her as the auction continued in the background glancing down at her occasionally.

The clock struck 10 in Boston and most of the guests had left. Alex turned to look at Harry after he said his goodbyes to the Blazes "take care of her. She's a special girl and deserves the best and I know now that I was never able to give her what she deserves."

Harry shook his hand "I'll do my best. It was nice to meet you and your fiancé." He let go after a bit watching the other man leave with his family before turning to Athena now that all the guests were gone. "Shall we head back to London or are you staying the night here?"

Athena smiled looking up at him "let me grab a few things from my room and change and then we can say goodbye to my parents and leave for the night. It's going to be around 3am when we get back to London so we may want to consider a sick day or something due to the late arrival time." She headed up the staircase to her room.

Harry looked at Audrey and Axel "it was nice to meet you both and I had a wonderful time tonight. Hopefully we will see each other soon. I care for your daughter and will do my best to keep her happy. Thank you for allowing me to come and now I must leave for the night." He headed up to the spare room he had changed in earlier getting back into his more casual clothes before waiting down at the entrance for Athena.

Athena was down a few minutes later with a bag of her belongings and back in casual clothes as well. She looked at her parents "good night mom and dad. I'm heading back to London and will call you during the week. Love you both." She took Harry's arm and apparated back to her place before giving him a kiss goodnight.

Harry smiled returning the kiss before kissing her cheek then her nose then her forehead before apparating back to his place and going to bed immediately. Athena crawled into bed exhausted from the party and apparating long distances with changing time zones.

Song Choice: Jem-24


	15. the Weasley-Granger Wedding

Chapter Fourteen the Weasley-Granger Wedding

Disclaimer: Any characters other than Athena and any situations related to the book or any other Harry Potter related items belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I do not gain any money from this. I only write to relieve stress and to get the ideas out of my head.

A/N. Feel free to leave a review or comments on anything I messed up on or if you have a suggestion for the story. Don't feel obligated to give me a review though. I appreciate everyone who reads my stories. Reviews are bonuses in my eyes so like I said don't feel obligated to leave one. Thank you also to those who have added this story to favorites or following I appreciate it. ".."=talking '..'=thinking *..*=text message/notes. Sorry for taking so long to post I had a lot of school stuff to work on and then other stuff came up.

December 21, 2000

The big day had finally arrived Athena sat up from the couch she had been resting on glancing around at the other girls laying on the beds and floor surrounding her. She turned her attention to the girl laying on the couch with a book in her lap giggling softly at Hermione. Ginny, Luna, and a few of the Weasley wives started to wake up hearing the alarm on Athena's phone go off.

Hermione bolted up before looking around and taking a deep breath. "I'm getting married today." she said softly as a smile graced her face now that she was awake and realizing it was indeed her wedding day.

Athena shut off the alarm once she noticed everyone was up "ok ladies we have a busy day ahead of us to make sure everything goes perfect for Hermione and Ron's wedding. Ginny where is our first stop?" she rubbed her head feeling the effects of the bachelorette party that had been held the night before.

Ginny looked at Athena before looking down at the printed out itinerary each girl had received "well the first item on the list is at 9am we are to have a small breakfast downstairs in the café. From what I heard breakfast is complimentary due to the suite we are in." they had spent the night in a hotel since neither Athena's or Hermione's flat had been big enough for all the girls to stay and sleep comfortably.

Hermione looked at Athena "remind me later to thank your parents for renting out this penthouse suite for my bachelorette party."

Athena "they'll just tell you the same thing I'm going to tell you now. You have been a great friend over these past few months helping me with the transition to London and helping me get back into the dating scene after the breakup I dealt with. I can never thank you enough for all that you've done for me and it only seems fair that the night of your bachelorette party into the morning of your wedding you should be pampered." She smiled softly before glancing at the two bathrooms "well I was going to suggest we get ready but it would appear that both bathrooms are taken by the other girls. I guess we could go get dressed while we wait for the bathrooms to open up." She headed over to her bag before slipping into the closet changing into a pair of jeans, a long-sleeved shirt, a winter jacket, and a simple pair of flats.

Hermione glanced at the other closet before walking in and changing into a simple blouse, jeans, and flats before pulling on a winter jacket "you have been a great friend as well. I'm glad I had your help for wedding planning and to be there for me the various times that Harry and Ron went on missions. Honestly the conference brought us together and I'm really glad it did."

Athena plopped down on the bed once she was dressed looking around at the various decorations of the penthouse suite they were in not entirely surprised that her parents had paid for it before glancing at Hermione as she walked out of the other closet "Yep the conference was the key thing that helped me form relationships with people I would have never expected. I am really glad that I did form these friendships." She glanced at a bathroom door as it opened and Ginny and Luna stepped out before looking at Hermione "why don't you take that one and I'll wait until either you are done or the girls in the other bathroom are done."

Hermione glanced at her "thanks again for all your help with planning." She headed into the bathroom closing the door behind her as she worked to prepare herself for breakfast and the busy day that would ultimately lead to her becoming Mrs. Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Ginny glanced over at Athena "are you feeling ok Athena?" she asked not sure how much firewhiskey and Butterbeer the girl had consumed the night before when they had been out having Hermione's bachelorette party.

Athena closed her eyes laying as still as possible on the bed listening to the other members of the bridal party and members of the Weasley family talk sitting up when she heard the door to the other bathroom opening. She set her feet on the ground before heading into the other bathroom pausing to smile at Ginny "I'm absolutely 100% fine. I'm probably a little hungover but nothing that breakfast won't cure." She locked herself in the bathroom working on going through her morning routine as quickly as possible not wanting to cause the group to be late for breakfast. Once she finished getting ready she walked out looking at the group of girls which consisted of Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Angelina Johnson, Audrey Weasley, and Fleur Weasley "are we ready to go enjoy some delicious breakfast?"

Hermione blushed faintly as her stomach let out a loud grumble "I'm most certainly ready for breakfast." She headed out of the room leading the pack of women from the nice room they had stayed in to the elevators that would help them on their journey to the breakfast buffet. She stared at the numbers rising above the elevator doors smiling when one finally opened empty and ready for her party to step in.

Ginny followed Hermione into the elevator before glancing at Angelina "so Angelina are you and my brother just friends or is there something more going on there?" she had been surprised to hear Angelina was coming as George's date when he hadn't really left the house other than to work on the joke shop and Harry's Halloween party.

Angelina leaned back against the wall of the elevator "we met up recently at Harry's Halloween party and have been hanging out since then. I would say for the moment at least that we are just friends who happen to be grieving the death of a person who was very close to both of us. It is possible that this could turn into something else but for right now we are just friends."

Hermione glanced over at the two "well I'm glad that George is hanging out with people besides his family and doing something other than run the joke shop all the time. Ron and I were worried that he would overwork himself as a way of grieving and end up either sick or having a premature heart attack from overworking. I'm glad he has been hanging out with you and that you two are still friends."

Ginny looked at Hermione then at Angelina opening her mouth to speak only to stop as the elevator doors opened showing the group the glamorous lobby and a peek of the hotel café. She closed her mouth before heading out and over to the café eyes widening at the sight of the buffet surprised at the various options available. "The food looks amazing how am I supposed to be able to choose what to eat from this selection."

Athena giggled as she picked up a plate and began filling it with various breakfast food "the truth is you just choose a few to begin with then if you are still hungry you come back and choose some more. Either you end up full or you have tried all the different options available either way you leave satisfied." She took a seat at one of the longer tables in the café glancing around as she was reminded of various hotels she had been in when she had traveled with her parents for weekend business conferences.

Once the girls had finished their small breakfast they headed out the front doors where a limo was waiting for them. Ginny looked at the schedule "the next item on the itinerary is to head to the salon in style where we will get our hair and makeup done for the wedding." She got into the limo sliding as far over as possible before looking around the interior sighing softly "it must be nice to have rich parents and get to ride around in limos and have personal drivers so you never have to deal with possible road rage from nasty traffic."

Athena looked out the window observing the scenery as they drove out of the city to a salon "sure it is nice to be able to ride in limos and have personal drivers but it can be lonely at times when your parents are busy or when you have etiquette lessons and can't hang out with your friends. Being rich doesn't necessarily mean that you have a great life. It just means you have more things available to you because of the money. Money doesn't matter today what matters is that Hermione is getting married to the love of her life and therefore she deserves to ride in style on her big day."

Hermione was lost in her thoughts about getting married not even aware of the conversation going on around her. She brushed a piece of hair behind her ear before looking at the group happy that she could be surrounded by friends and future in-laws as she got ready for one of the most important days of her life. "I'm so glad that I could have you ladies with me as I get ready for my wedding. I couldn't ask for a better group of women to be by my side."

Ginny looked at the door as it opened on her side getting out before looking up at the salon "I've heard really good things about this place and that celebrities come here before London movie premieres."

Hermione got out glad that she had decided to splurge a bit on hair and makeup giving herself a bit of pampering for once since other than Ministry balls and the Yule ball she had rarely gotten her hair or makeup done. "Well let's hope that they can give us the hairstyles and makeup that we planned out for the wedding." She walked into the salon looking around at the stylish interior before informing the stylist walking towards her who she and her guests were. She followed the stylist over to a chair before sitting down slightly nervous that her hair might be a problem.

Around 11 am Hermione was getting her makeup done now that her hair had been tamed and put into a similar style to the Yule Ball with a few ringlets framing her face. Athena had decided to go last to get her hair done as she didn't have much to be done to it like some of the others. Fleur's hair had soft waves in it while Ginny had gotten hers cut shorter. Luna added a few highlights that matched her dress added. Audrey and Angelina had just had theirs trimmed and styled more fashionably.

At 1pm the group of girls was at Hermione's flat helping the bride into her dress. Ginny had Hermione's phone taking care of any problems or last minute details that had popped up while the others took care of making sure Hermione got into her dress. Athena worked on zipping up the back of the dress careful to avoid snagging any hair in the zipper smiling at her friend. Hermione held her hair up smiling at her mother, who had joined them at Hermione's flat, trying to reassure her that everything was fine.

Hermione's father was pacing the living room not yet ready to accept that not only was his daughter a grown woman but also that he was giving her away in marriage. "I can't believe my Hermione is getting married today. I mean I do love Ron and he is a good guy for her and I know she is happy with him but she is my little girl. I'm not ready to let her go even if it is truly time for me to let her go and let her live her life with Ron. I'm sure they will have their ups and downs and have mistakes and fights happen like most married couples do and now she'll go to him when she has a problem. It is for the best." He mumbled softly towards the end of his speech pacing back and forth.

Hermione walked out of her room a few moments later looking at her father as her bridesmaids and her mother left heading for the Weasley house where the small wedding would be held. She turned around slowly for her dad letting him take in the simple yet elegant long sleeve lace dress. Lace covered the dress across the top and made up the sleeves while the rest was satin flowing down with a small train. "So what do you think dad?"

Hermione's father took a long look at his daughter before carefully putting his hands on her shoulders "you look beautiful my darling daughter. When I look at you I see a smart, beautiful young woman who looks happier than I've ever seen her before. It is hard to know that after today you won't come to me when you have a problem and that you are going to start your life as a married woman. I want you to be happy and I trust you to follow your heart and make the best decisions that you possibly can."

At the Burrow Athena picked up her hem as she walked from the apparition spot with Hermione's mother careful to not ruin her sparkling gold bridesmaid dress before looking at the decorations that had been set up for the wedding surprised at the beauty. The decorations were elegant but still simple not overwhelming the tent set up to hold the guests but still perfect enough for Hermione and Ron's wedding. Ginny held the bottom of her dress in her hand as she rushed to the house to make sure her mother wasn't freaking out about anything.

Harry glanced out the window trying to adjust his bow tie now that he and the other groomsmen were all dressed up in their tuxedos trying to adjust to muggle trends for Hermione's side of the family. He looked at Ginny as she ran through the door before heading outside to go check on the other girls hoping that maybe Athena or one of the others could possibly help him with the problematic bow tie. 'I would ask Molly but she is busy fussing over Ron and his brothers and I would just be better off asking one of the bridesmaids.'

Athena looked up as Harry made his way over to her before giggling softly as she realized his problem. She took the bowtie from his hands smoothing it out before putting it on and making sure it looked perfect before turning her attention to him "there problem solved. Now you look perfectly handsome. How has everything been going here?"

Harry glanced down at the bow tie then at Athena "thank you for the compliment and the help. Molly has been working to make sure everything is ready and fussing over her boys. So a normal day except for the excitement in the air caused by the fact that her youngest son is getting married so it's a little crazy but otherwise it is fine."

Ron walked out he looked at Athena "how is Hermione?" he asked slightly nervous that she was getting cold feet or that she had decided she wanted someone else.

Athena placed a hand on Ron's shoulder smiling "she's happier than I've seen her be before. She looks absolutely beautiful and I'm sure you'll be shocked when you see her. Don't worry though she can't wait to marry you Ron. I better go help your mother and the other girls with any last minute stuff." She headed into the house finding the other bridesmaids and helping out with the last few things.

Finally it was 3 pm and officially time for the wedding. The guests had been seated though there wasn't as many as one would expect for a wedding of two members of the Golden Trio. Ginny walked down the aisle escorted by Harry as she was the maid of honor. Luna followed shortly after escorted by Neville. Bill and Fleur walked after Luna and Neville before followed by Percy and Audrey. George and Angelina walked down the aisle putting on brave faces though both wished Fred was present. Athena and Charlie walked down as the last bridesmaid-groomsmen pair before taking their places and turning their attention to the back. Hermione stood with her father doing her best to not let her nerves show as everyone stood and turned their attention to her. She walked down the aisle with her father smiling when she caught Ron's reaction. Ron's jaw had dropped and he was completely awestruck by the sight of his bride happy that she had chosen him. She let go of her father's arm and took Ron's hand before coming to stand in front of Kingsley.

Kingsley looked at the couple smiling before addressing the crowd "we are all gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley in the ceremony of marriage. Is there anyone who objects to this union?" he waited for a few minutes before looking back at the couple and starting to relay the importance of their vows and the commitment of marriage. He looked at Hermione "do you, Hermione come here without the influence of potions or curse to marry this man without reservations?"

Hermione nodded "I do."

Kingsley looked back at Ron "do you, Ronald come here without the influence of potions or curses to marry this woman without reservations?"

Ron "I do."

Kingsley smiled "Well Ronald and Hermione having heard that it is your intention to be married to each other I now ask you to recite your vows to one another. Please turn to one another and hold hands." He waited until Hermione and Ron were facing each other and holding hands before continuing with his speech "Hermione repeat after me: I, Hermione Jean Granger, take you Ronald Bilius Weasley, to be my husband, in sickness and health, through the good and bad times, i promise to be faithful to you and love you as long as we both shall live."

Hermione looked at Ron "I, Hermione Jean Granger, take you Ronald Bilius Weasley, to be my husband, in sickness and health, through the good and bad times, i promise to be faithful to you and love you as long as we both shall live."

Kingsley turned back to Ron "Ron repeat after me: I, Ronald Bilius Weasley, take you Hermione Jean Granger to be my wife, in sickness and health, through the good and bad times, i promise to be faithful to you and love you as long as we both shall live."

Ron looked at Hermione "I, Ronald Bilius Weasley, take you Hermione Jean Granger to be my wife, in sickness and health, through the good and bad times, i promise to be faithful to you and love you as long as we both shall live."

Kingsley looked at the two "your wedding rings are the sign to the world the love and bond that you two already share. Harry please give the bride's ring to Ron. Ron place the ring on Hermione's finger and repeat after me: I Ronald, take thee, Hermione to be my wife. With this ring I wed thee."

Ron slid the ring onto Hermione's finger "I Ronald, take thee, Hermione to be my wife. With this ring I wed thee."

Kingsley looked at Ginny "Ginny please give the groom's ring to Hermione. Hermione repeat after me: I Hermione, take thee, Ronald to be my husband. With this ring I wed thee."

Hermione took the ring from Ginny sliding it onto Ron's finger before looking at him"I Hermione, take thee, Ronald to be my husband. With this ring I wed thee."

Kingsley looked at the two after performing the spell that bound the two together in marriage "by the power vested in me as Minister of Magic I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Bilius Weasley."

Ron pulled Hermione close kissing her before pulling away to look at the guests when his brothers started catcalling. He took her hand and headed back down the aisle towards the reception tent bursting with happiness that Hermione was now his wife. The bridesmaids and groomsmen headed out after the bride and groom. Hermione stopped Ron after they got to the spot where pictures were to be taken before waiting for the muggle photographer. Athena stood with Charlie as the group posed for pictures smiling happy for her friends. Harry stood by Ginny keeping his eyes on the happy couple.

Once pictures were finished everyone was seated and dinner was served with a variety of food options that had kept many of the women busy over the past few days. Speeches came and went with lots of laughter and tears from the bride and groom. Finally it was time to cut the cake Hermione and Ron carefully cut the cake before feeding each other both smiling and laughing as frosting smeared on their faces. Once everyone had a chance at the cake it was time for the first dance. Hermione set her head on Ron's shoulder as they danced to Christina Perri's "A Thousand Years".

Harry looked at Athena when it was time for everyone else to dance to slow songs "are you enjoying yourself on this wonderful day?"

Athena looked up at him as they danced around the makeshift floor "I'm so happy for them and yes I am enjoying myself. " She leaned up and kissed him gently before setting her head on his shoulder just enjoying the wedding and the day.

Finally Ron and Hermione said goodbye to everyone before they apparated off to their honeymoon destination. Harry helped Mr. and Mrs. Weasley clean up before searching for Athena. Athena had left earlier with Hermione's parents getting them home safely before she appeared in her own flat taking out the pins keeping her hair up and in place.

Ginny looked at Harry after she said her goodbyes to Neville staying with her parents while she was on break from quidditch "Athena escorted Hermione's parents home so by now she should probably be at her flat."

Harry glanced at Ginny "thanks Ginny. You look beautiful by the way." He apparated in the alleyway near Athena's building before walking up the stairs and knocking the door wanting to spend a bit of time with her since the day had been filled with preparing for the wedding and little time for much else.

Athena looked through the peephole before opening the door having changed into an over sized t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants once she had gotten home "hello Harry." She moved out of the doorway so he could come in.

Harry walked in shutting the door behind him "hello Athena. Were you about to go to sleep? If you were I can leave so you can get your sleep." His bowtie hung from his tux pocket and his jacket was unbuttoned.

Athena looked at him "I actually was about to go to sleep since it has been a long and crazy day but since I haven't seen much of you today I'm ok with hanging out for a little bit." She sat down on the couch tucking her legs under her before patting the spot beside her.

Harry took the spot beside her after shrugging off the jacket. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him before setting his head on top of hers "I'm glad the wedding went as well as it did. I'm also glad you got to be a part of it." He planted a kiss of the top of her head thinking about his friends.

Athena looked up at him "I'm glad I got to be a part of it as well. I'm glad I became friends with you, Hermione, and Ron and that I got this great job opportunity." She yawned as her exhaustion hit hard.

Harry kissed her forehead then her nose then finally her lips "I can see it is time for me to leave. I won't make you struggle any longer to stay awake for me. Good night Athena." He got up and left through the floo.

Athena watched him go yawning again "good night Harry." She mumbled before heading to her room and going to sleep almost immediately.

Song Choice: Lionel Richie-I Call It Love

Other music in this chapter: Christina Perri-Thousand Years

A/N 2. to find the wedding info google the information below.

Wedding schedule: wedding ideas mag wedding-day-schedule

Wedding vows: my wedding vows traditional-wedding-vows/exchange-of-vows

Exchange of Rings: officiant eric exchange-of-rings

wedding ceremony script: great officiants basic wedding ceremony

first dance songs: the knot 50 first dance songs


End file.
